Justice league: Rise of Kamehameha
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: Wonder Women was not the only demi-god made from clay. Kamehameha, High Chief of the Pacific Island. A paradise long lost to the world. Follow him as he not only protects the world but his family from the past and future enemies. Harem. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Ekahi: Origin's of Kamehameha

In the very center of the Pacific ocean stood a single island that stretches twenty miles. In the center of the island stood a large volcano that laid in deep slumber with mountains surrounding the volcano and cliffs stood around the entire island but leaving a single opening that leads to a large beach that stretches to two-hundred feet. With that being the only entrance, it was more than magical, upon entering through the opening it leads into that of a calm beach as well a green forest for all to see. Within the forest had not only a bountiful amount of game but also fruits. Hidden about the island were secret lakes and even caves that lead to more of the land but one cave in particular lead straight to a gate with two large stone tiki's standing guard. Behind the gate laid a glowing pool of water known as the Pool of Mana.

A single sip would suspend one's aging but bathing in it would grant the one who entered eternal life and even the strength of that of a god. The island was covered in fog as well as guarded by the God of the Deep Sea, Kanaloa as well as his children. Many have had the unlikely hood of entering Kanaloa's waters and were never heard from again. As prepared as many were, they would all end up at the bottom of the sea. Even the skies were watched over by Haikili, God of lightning and Paka'a, Goddess of the wind. The only ones allowed to enter and leave were the children of the Pacific Gods or Goddess. Occasionally a war would break out around the island before being settled mere months later and rarely would it last years, it was one of the few things that could not be stopped.

On the island held thousands of what seemed to be Polynesians that all under the one rule of a single male known as Kamehameha, the one true ruler of the Pacific Island. Born from black sands of the island and even crafted by Kane himself into that of a baby boy. Upon given life, the four Gods of the Pacific Island gathered and gave the child gifts: Lono, wisdom and rapid healing; Ku, superhuman traits and near invulnerability; Kanaloa, flight, and great mana. They wanted a ruler for their people and so they gave rise to Kamehameha (The very lonely one).

For years he was taught by both the people and even the Gods and Goddess of the Pacific to further both his knowledge and his growth. Kamehameha stood at a towering seven feet nine inches tall and was built like a natural born warrior with tanned skin, brown eyes, and black wavy hair. Mastering the arts of Lua from Ku himself, he was trained to kill any who dared challenge or threaten him. Upon reaching the age of twenty-seven, the Gods allowed Kamehameha access to the Pool of Mana and even as far as to drink from it to suspend his aging. Upon being granted access to the pool and no one else on the island, many of his own people turned on him in hopes of getting access into the pool of mana as well.

The Gods were enraged at this act of rebellion against their one true ruler and were bent on killing many of the people by awakening the slumbering volcano as retribution for their actions. Thankfully, Kamehameha talked them out of it and even so far as to kneel before them. Seeing this act of mercy from their own creation they sparred the islanders but found the matter would not be solved. Kamehameha thought of an idea that would please both the Akua's and the Islanders to a fair game.

To settle the dispute, Kamehameha invited all who wished to enter the pool of Mana by means of combat. If anyone could beat Kamehameha in a one on one match then he would allow them to drink from the pool, the battle though was to the death. Many took this chance to battle Kamehameha in single combat and every time they would fall one by one. Little did they know that every time Kamehameha took the life of another, he would gain their mana however small it was. The battles continued for months before finally, the Islanders understood that Kamehameha could not be beaten and obeyed the will of their Akua's and their high chief Kamehameha.

Years have passed as Kamehameha stood at the peak of the island overlooking his people that continued to build villages one by one. He was summoned by his father Kane and answered it without hesitation. As he waited, he could not help but look out at the island with a smile on his face.

"No matter how many times I look from here, it never stops amazing me," Kane spoke standing next to his son easily towering over him by two feet.

Kane stood at a towering nine feet nine inches tall with his arms crossed over his chest with his white and black eye overlooking the many villages. He had a stern face and wore a green malo around his waist as well as a cape made of the greenest long grass on the island that stretched to the ground. On his head stood a wooden helmet made of the same grass but yet took the form of a Polynesian helmet.

" 'Ai," Kamehameha replied before turning to face his father and smiled.

The two looked at one another before both of them placed a hand behind the others head and touched their noses together in a means of greeting, in other words, ha. They then parted before Kane turned his attention back to the many villages being built around the island.

"Kamehameha, you've become a great ruler. Watching over your people, helping them raise their crops, and even settling wars with relative ease. Now, we need you to go out into the world and see what we, our selves cannot do." Kane spoke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If that is your wish father then I will do as you ask," Kamehameha answered making Kane smile and nod his head.

"Journey to Greece. There you will meet the Olympians, there you will speak with Zeus. One of the Kahuna's foresees a great tragedy that affects not only us but the world." Kane spoke closing his eyes.

"Of course, father," Kamehameha answered to turn around to find himself standing before the remaining three high Gods of the Pacific who only a foot shorter than Kane but just as built.

To the left stood Lono, God of Agriculture and winds. Lono wore an orange kapa around his waist with a full wooden helmet to mask his face. Even though the helmet had no eye holes, he still faced Kamehameha as if he could still see. His hands were held together as if thinking of the future to come. Around his neck was a lei made of plumeria's collected from all over the island with each having a different color.

On the right stood Ku, God of War and human sacrifices. Ku wore a red malo around his waist while having long wavy hair. His orange colored eyes stared at Kamehameha with a grin while holding his personal Ihe in his right hand. Around his neck was a simple thin rope until it hit the center of the necklace revealing a stone hook that released a faint glow now and again.

Finally, the center stood Kanaloa, God of Mana and ruler of the deep sea. Kanaloa wore a black malo around his waist with his long straight hair swaying but it seemed as if his hair was swaying in the deep sea rather than air. His black eyes stared at Kamehameha patiently waiting while the tattoo of a large octopus on his back. He held a stone staff in his left hand which he stabbed the ground. The only one of the three brothers to be almost as strong as Kane, the Father of all living creatures on the island as well as the strongest of the four.

"Before you go, we shall all bestow upon you gifts for your long journey and any others that may come in the future," Kane spoke closing his eyes.

"I give to you Kamehameha, my helmet. May it protect you from any who try to harm your mind." Lono said with a smile while parting his hands and creating a gourd mask with two large holes for his eyes and a bridge linking the two holes with red chicken feathers lined up at the top center of the helmet like a mohawk.

Kamehameha looked upon the gift Lono was giving him and knelt down allowing him to place the helmet upon his head and softly patted his shoulders. Nodding his head, Kamehameha stood up and looked at his helmet before Lono took Kamehameha's hand and guided it to touch the center of the helmet causing it to transform into a headband made of kapa. Seeing this, Kamehameha and Lono shared a soft laugh before Lono took his helmet off and revealed his long grey wavy hair and sky-blue eyes and also his grey beard. The two smiled as they came together to share ha before Lono backed away and putting his helmet back on.

Ku was the next to offer his gift as he stabbed the ground with his Ihe and walked forward. Raising his left hand, an armband made of kapa formed before handing it to Kamehameha.

"From me to you Kamehameha, I give you my armband. May its many forms aid you in your future battles." Ku spoke with a grin.

Kamehameha nodded his head while Ku swayed his right hand for him to raise his right arm so that he could tie the armband on. He could not help but laugh softly again before nodding his head in understanding his motion in which he raised his right arm and allowed Ku to tie the armband on. Once Ku finished, he nodded before softly slapped Kamehameha's right shoulder before backing away a little in which Kamehameha looked at the armband and swayed it forward watching as the armband moved to his left hand and transformed into a war club. Ku nodded his head with a soft chuckle while crossing his arms over his chest in amusement. After seeing a portion of what it could do, Kamehameha shifted it back to an armband that wrapped around his arm once more.

Ku stood by his Ihe before bringing his right hand over to the center of its shaft while Kanaloa walked up leaving behind his staff and stood before Kamehameha. With a sway of his hands, a cape appeared behind Kamehameha before it wrapped around his body while Kanaloa tied the front and nodding. Its red and yellow feathers clear for all to see while its pattern would shift about like the ever-changing sea.

"Kamehameha, to you I give my cape. May it protect you from dark magic and guard you against any harm." Kanaloa spoke with a smile before also backing away.

"My son, to you I give permission to bring whoever you find worthy to the island of Hawaii. Whether it be your wives or friends they may come and go as they please so long as you stand by them." Kane started before turning around and facing his son." Also, your many gifts although these forms are physical, they are not their true forms. In time you will find out what they are…like everything else, our name's hold power."

" 'Ai," Kamehameha spoke before turning to his uncles and thanked them all.

"In four days' time, you shall leave. Tonight and the remaining days to come we celebrate your departure with the many villages as well as our other children." Kane spoke with a smile in which his three brothers could not help but let out a shout of joy.

"CHEEHOOO!" The three shouted with Kamehameha joining in before he alone traveled to the ground.

Once Kamehameha was out of sight, Lono and Ku left to prepare their feast for the luau to come. Kanaloa sighed and walked beside his brother overlooking the island then turned to look at Kane.

"Are you sure it is wise not to tell him of this islands fate brother?" Kanaloa asked while Kane sighed and nodded.

" 'Ai. It is best he not be here for the fall of his people. We will survive but only just...if we wish to continue existing...then we need Kamehameha to go out and find himself a worthy wife." Kane spoke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What of the many women here? What of our children? Would he not be able to bed them?" Kanaloa asked looking out at the villages.

"Our children will not be able to bed Kamehameha. They are deities like us...those who are half breeds will also be traveling to the outer rings...it is all up to fate if they are to meet once more. Maui has already journeyed out into the world along with Molokai, his younger brother. All we can do now is wait." Kane answered making Kanaloa look at the ground and sigh.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Kanaloa asked closing his eyes.

"For now, 'A'ole. In time maybe." Kane answered before bringing his arms to his sides and facing his brother smiling. "Come, we have a luau to attend. Possibly the biggest we have ever had."

Kanaloa looked at Kane and smiled before nodding his head and making their way to also prepare for the luau to come.

Kamehameha celebrated two days with the many tribes and villages with music, dancing, feasting, and even games. On the last two days, he joined his father as well as brothers' children in their own style of celebration for his journey. Once the days of celebration had passed, the Islanders stood around their high Ali'i Kamehameha wishing him a safe journey. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky before crashing to the ground pushing the Islanders back while Kamehameha got into a defensive position with his armband turning into a spear and his cape appeared on his shoulders with his helmet also appearing over his head.

From the crash revealed a beautiful woman standing up standing at most the same height as Kamehameha along with her long blonde hair, her skin was pale white yet smooth, and her eyes were brown. She wore a pure white dress with a golden chest plate and even golden shin guards and arm guards. On her head, she wore a golden spartan helmet while holding a golden shield in her left while a golden spear in her right. An owl landed on her shoulder revealing its silver feathers and golden colored eyes staring at the Islanders.

"I am Athena, daughter of Zeus. I assume you are Kamehameha? Son of Kane?" Athena asked looking at the only one standing from her landing.

"I am," Kamehameha answered while narrowing his eyes but eased as she stabbed the ground with the butt end of her spear and releasing her grip on it.

"I have not come to do battle nor harm your people. My father Zeus has called upon me to escort you to Greece as well as teach you our language so that you may converse with our people." Athena explained in which he blinked and looked at the sky than the sea before nodding his head and dismissing his gifts.

"I am ready to leave. I have said my goodbyes for now and am ready to learn more." Kamehameha answered with a nod while standing up straight.

Athena nodded her head and brought her hand back to her spear to take hold of it while Kamehameha walked before Athena. Kamehameha could not help but look over his shoulder at his people and smiled before swaying his hand.

"A hui hou ohana." Kamehameha in which his people smiled and waved him off.

Athena watched before raising her spear to the heavens as both Kamehameha and Athena were engulfed by light. This forced the Islanders to cover their eyes for a split second before removing their arms to see Kamehameha, as well as Athena, were no longer standing there.

-Mount Olympus-

Athena appeared with Kamehameha standing beside him as he now stood in the presence of the remaining twelve Greek deities. Kamehameha looked upon the high deities and knelt to the ground in a way to show respect in which Zeus smiled and nodded his head.

"Your father has told me much about your rule of your island and your task to explore the world. As such, I answered." Zeus explained walking up to Kamehameha with his hands behind his back.

"Before we accept this alliance, we must see what you have to offer," Zeus spoke walking past Kamehameha causing him to stand up and follow him to the edge of Olympus.

Kamehameha looked down at the ground to see another platform meant for battle. On it stood alone male wearing a leather loincloth as well as leather sandals and even the hide of a lion over his head.

"You will battle Hercules. If you win, then we will accept the alliance of the Pacific pantheons...but if you lose, you will be killed." Zeus claimed looking over at Kamehameha who seemed unfazed.

"Is it until one can no longer fight or to the death?" Kamehameha asked looking at Hercules.

"To the death." Hera hissed making Kamehameha look over his shoulders toward the Queen of Olympus.

"Would it not be more fitting for him to fight until one of us cannot continue? He is a demigod." Kamehameha replied looking at Hera who widened her eyes before Zeus chuckled and looked at Kamehameha.

"Very well. Until one of you can no longer continue fighting." Zeus claimed in which Kamehameha nodded his head.

Kamehameha then walked off the edge of Olympus and landed on the battlefield before Hercules who smirked and held a large club in his right hand. Hercules looked up at the height of Kamehameha and continued to smile. After fighting so many monsters bigger than himself, it barely fazed him.

"I am Hercules, son of Zeus," Hercules announced resting his golden mace on his shoulder.

"Kamehameha, son of Kane." He replied raising his right hand and causing his armband to glow before transforming into a war club.

"Nice weapon." Hercules complimented before the cape of Kanaloa began to form on Kamehameha's shoulder and down to his heel followed by the helmet of Lono appearing on his head.

"Mahalo," Kamehameha answered while nodding his head in thanks before getting into a Lua stance.

The stance had the user crouch down while having his hands stretched out at the ready with the upper body leaning forward slightly. Hercules looked at this stance with a raised brow before chuckling and bringing his club to his side. Both of them stared at each for what seemed like an eternity before Hercules charged forward with his mace raised and coming down towards Kamehameha's head. When Hercules was in arm's length, Kamehameha dashed forward while placing his left hand forward to grasp Hercules's wrist stopping his swing completely.

This alone made Hercules widen his eyes in surprise before Kamehameha brought his club down on his kneecap. The hit caused Hercules to release a painful grunt only for Kamehameha to push him back followed by a powerful front kick launching Hercules into the wall. It did not take long before Hercules ran from the wall towards Kamehameha with his mace at the ready again. Kamehameha only brought his own weapon forward watching as they clashed and pushed both of them back.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Hercules asked standing up straight and twirling his club with one hand chuckling.

"A gift," Kamehameha replied before getting back into his stance.

"You can't win by just staying still," Hercules spoke tilting his head up.

"No matter how powerful the Kona winds, it can never harm Mauna Kea," Kamehameha replied earning a nod from Hercules.

"Not sure what Mauna is but I am sure it is something wise," Hercules spoke before standing still and holding his mace tightly. "Why not you be the wind this time?"

"...very well," Kamehameha said before kneeling to the ground with his weapon turning back into an armband.

"What are you doing?" Hercules asked.

Kamehameha did not answer but instead would thrust both hands into the ground and began to lift up the very ground Hercules stood on. He stumbled and shook as Kamehameha quickly flipped the floor up causing Hercules to topple back. With Hercules toppling backward, Kamehameha made a mad dash forward and turned his armband into two-handed war club before taking it into both hands. With a loud shout, Kamehameha hit the floor that he flipped forward and shattered it completely along with sending Hercules flying backward and crashing into the wall once more.

Hercules groaned in pain as blood dripped from his body from the shrapnel of the floor. Kamehameha watched as he pushed himself off the wall and fell to his knees panting softly while looking up at Kamehameha. With as much strength as he could muster, he ran forward and crashing into Kamehameha pushing him back. Just when he thought he had the upper hand, he felt his movement come to a full stop before looking down.

"You are strong young hero...but you still have much to learn," Kamehameha commented before bringing both hands up and quickly brought them down slamming his hands into the back of Hercules causing him to collapse to the ground and create a small crater allowing Kamehameha to back away from Hercules.

"I am... the son...of Zeus...nothing can...stop me." Hercules chanted to himself as he stood up off the ground while Kamehameha watched.

"As I said before Hercules, son of Zeus, you have much to learn," Kamehameha repeated while narrowing his eyes.

Hercules panted heavily before looking directly at Kamehameha with heavy eyes. With the remainder of his strength, he took his club and jumped towards Kamehameha swinging his mace down towards his head one last time. The sudden attack almost caught Kamehameha off guard before he moved to the side avoiding the club. As soon as the club hit the ground, it created a powerful shockwave pushing Kamehameha back and nearly off the edge of the arena.

"Strong indeed," Kamehameha spoke walking back onto the arena but stopped as the entire ground began to break apart and fall to the ground.

Seeing this, Kamehameha ran towards the downed Hercules and hopped off the ground that collapsed. As he ran, his gifts began to shift back to normal or fade for now. With determination, he took hold of Hercules and flew up towards Zeus before landing behind them. Laying Hercules down, Kamehameha sighed and looked up at Zeus.

"I have defeated Hercules as you asked," Kamehameha spoke before looking down at Hercules.

"Very well. Your father shall have his alliance." Zeus spoke before looking at his son and scuffed.

"For now, you have much to learn Kamehameha," Athena spoke walking beside Kamehameha with a proud smile on her face.

"Of course, Kumu," Kamehameha said looking at Athena earning her a confused look.

"Kumu?" Athena asked with a raised brow.

"Teacher," Kamehameha explained earning a soft chuckle from her lips before looking forward.

"Kumu...interesting. Let us begin your teachings then..." Athena spoke leading him off to a separate part of Olympus to teach Kamehameha while leaving Hercules for Artemis to tend to.

-A year later-

Kamehameha would have finished his teaching from Athena and made his way towards Argos wearing his lion cloth still but also his cape as well as his helmet. He was a quick learner and one to even so much as ask questions when needed. Learning both the history as well as the language of the Greeks, he showed more potential than most of Athena's students. As Kamehameha traveled to Argos to meet with Jason and Hercules, his presence did not go unnoticed by any who pass or even see him.

Kamehameha had all his gifts present including his spear in his left hand but gripped at the center. Even with the sun beaming overhead, he continued to make his way towards the city not caring about the many looks he was getting. Once he entered the city, he came face to face with Hercules as well as Jason. The look of sheer surprise on Jason before he smiled and nodded his head.

"Welcome to Argus, I am Jason of the Argonauts. You must be the man who has bested Hercules in a one on one fight." Jason asked walking forward with a smile while bringing his hand forward.

"My name is Kamehameha, High Chief of the Polynesian Island." Kamehameha introduced himself as he shook Jason's hand.

"Kamehameha? Strange name for one as great as yourself but none the less we welcome you with open arms, Kamehameha of the Polynesian Islands." Jason welcomed earning a soft smile from Likeke.

The crowd cheered as Kamehameha looked upon the many people, even though he was dressed strange, he was welcomed as a hero. He was known as the one who spared Hercules in a battle on Mount Olympus.

-Amazon City-

As Kamehameha and Hercules entered into the city of Amazon's, he could not help but find he was center of attention for many of the women. Before they were fully let into the city, Kamehameha as well as Hercules them had to give up their weapons and even their armor. Kamehameha was not excluded as he freely gave up his cape of Kanaloa, the helmet of Lono, and armband of Ku. Most of the women stared looked at Kamehameha with interest while others looked upon him as a threat. Now nearly naked, his eyes to scan the surroundings before being lead into the main hall of the city. A great celebration was held with the two sides drinking and eating beside one another.

As night came, Kamehameha sat down drinking beside Hercules and Hippolyta. He had a soft smile over his face until his eyes caught the sight of some of the Amazon's collapsing to the ground. Seeing this, he turned to look at Hippolyta to see she too was beginning to collapse before Kamehameha moved forward to catch her. Narrowing his eyes, he took her cup and took a sip before widening his eyes and spitting it out.

"You drugged their drinks!" Kamehameha shouted before looking over his shoulder to see Hercules and Jason stand up grinning.

"How else are we going to win?" Jason asked with his arms stretched outward with his soldiers already beginning to stand up pulling out hidden knives.

"You fight them head on! Like real warriors!" Kamehameha replied with his booming voice.

"Do you think you can take us? Without your gifts, you stand little chance against us." Hercules spoke cracking his knuckles.

"...you dare to underestimate me? Just because you do not see my gifts present?" Kamehameha asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Come now Kamehameha. You have little to gain from helping these women. Serve under me and become my right-hand man. You'll get riches and fame. What do you say?" Jason spoke with his arms outstretched as if waiting for Kamehameha to join them.

"You are vastly outnumbered Kamehameha, there is nothing you can do against us. Even if you are the son of a god, you are still part human." Hercules added trying to reason with Kamehameha.

"You speak as if I have never fought in a war before? Yes, I am human but I am also the high chief of my people. I was not given that states. I had to fight for it." Kamehameha countered making Jason sigh.

"But to fight you needed your equipment," Jason replied with a chuckle.

"My gifts...you speak as if you know what they really are. In the Pacific islands, names have a meaning and with that meaning comes power. Those that were taken away were only the secondary vessels. Let me show you what they really are." Kamehameha said with a serious expression. "Ku. Kanaloa. Lono."

Suddenly, black tattoos began to form upon Kamehameha's body. On his right arm formed a large tribal tattoo of an armband, on his back formed a large cape that covered his entire back, and over his right chest formed a Polynesian helmet. Seeing this, Hercules and Jason went wide eyed before Hercules ran forward to try and grab Kamehameha. As quick as he was, he was not fast enough to see Kamehameha bring his foot up and kick him out of the hall while the tattoos emitted a faint black glow along with his eyes glowing pure white.

"If it were not for Hippolyta and her Amazon's...I would wipe you all out here and now. For now, I will take my leave with Hippolyta under my protection, any who want to try and stop me will be dealt with swiftly. Next, we meet Jason...we will be enemies." Kamehameha claimed before turning around to pick up Hippolyta and sigh.

Turning forward, he began to walk towards the group while his cape and helmet formed on his body. Kamehameha's sheer presence made Jason and his men part way for him to leave with Hippolyta without anyone challenging him. That was until Hercules stood in his way panting holding a club now causing Kamehameha to stop in his tracks.

"You...when we fought... you held back..." Hercules said trying to catch his breath.

"...'Ai. I saw no reason to use all my might against you. As strong as you are, you are more muscle...then brains." Kamehameha answered looking down at Hercules.

"What makes now...so different? We won...why turn your back on us?" Hercules questioned while raising his club with both hands holding it.

"This is not my way. If you want to win a battle you do it up front. No matter how hard the battle is I always...ALWAYS...fight head-on." Kamehameha answered making Hercules grit his teeth.

"How can you fight me...and save the Amazon's at the same time?" Hercules asked with a confident grin even though it was small.

"I cannot save the Amazon's...but I can save their queen. No matter what you do, you cannot stop me." Kamehameha stated before crouching down and launching himself into the air while leaving a small crater.

Kamehameha had flown into the sky and looked down seeing the Amazon's being raped and even imprisoned. Gritting his teeth, he turned and flew towards the highest mountain near the city. Once he reached the mountain, he immediately sought out a cave as to watch over both the queen of the Amazon's and the fallen city.

-Next Morning-

Hippolyta woke from her deep slumber to find herself laying on the cold floor of a cave but with her clothes still intact as well as a cape of feathers over her body to keep her warm. She sat up with her hand raising up to place against her head feeling the after-effects of the drug before looking forward seeing Kamehameha sitting at the entrance of the cave. By her bed, she found food and water waiting for her to eat from; a bowl of dried meat and clean water.

"I was drugged once, I will not fall for it again," Hippolyta shouted gaining the attention of Kamehameha who looked over his shoulder before letting out a soft sigh and looking forward again.

"Such tactics are not my way. Just like you, my trust was betrayed. For that, I turned my back on them. They are no longer allies." Kamehameha replied making Hippolyta narrow her eyes.

"How do I know you are not trying to trick me?" Hippolyta asked making Kamehameha sigh and shake his head.

"Because I do not need trickery to win in a battle," Kamehameha answered honestly.

"... you're a conqueror?" Hippolyta questioned making Kamehameha chuckle.

" 'Ai. I am. One that has not only conquered my homeland but also lead my people into prosperity and peace." Kamehameha answered.

This made Hippolyta look at the meal presented to her before sighing and beginning to eat. Kamehameha looked over his shoulder and smiled before looking forward once more. Once she finished her small meal, she got up and walked past Kamehameha to look down from the cliff to see her city.

"Why didn't you take advantage of me when you had the chance? Why is it that Hercules challenged me when you seem much stronger than him?" Hippolyta asked turning to look at Kamehameha.

"Because he wanted to. He wished to show me he's grown...so I let him. I do not serve him or Jason, I only fought beside them. No mortal or demigod can command me." Kamehameha answered before standing up revealing his tattoos were now gone.

"Who are you?" Hippolyta asked crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Kamehameha of the Pacific. Son of Kane, Pacific God of Creation." Kamehameha replied making her look him up and down before nodding.

"Kamehameha...are you an ally or enemy?" Hippolyta asked standing firm before Kamehameha.

Seeing this, he could not help but chuckle before crossing his arms over his chest.

"For now, your ally. As for the future, only time will tell." Kamehameha answered before Hippolyta smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Will you help me free my sister's?" Hippolyta asked looking up at Kamehameha.

Before he could answer, he could not help but look up into the sky as if hearing a voice pass his ear.

"...I am not the one you should be asking. There is another that would be a greater help than myself." Kamehameha started before looking down at Hippolyta.

"...Hera..." Hippolyta whispered as she looked up at the sky.

"A war is coming. When it does, I will be there to help you and your sisters." Kamehameha spoke looking off at the distance.

"Do I have your word?" Hippolyta asked with narrowed eyes.

" 'Ai," Kamehameha said with a nod.

"Then until we meet again Kamehameha," Hippolyta spoke as she watched Kamehameha walked to the edge of the cliff before stopping and looking at Hippolyta.

"A hui hou," Kamehameha replied before falling off the cliff only to fly off with his hands by his sides.

-Battle of Man-

Hippolyta stood by her sisters on a Pegasus overlooking the massive army of man. They had almost the same army size as the army of man until a figure was seen flying toward their direction. Most of the Amazon archers already preparing their arrows before Hippolyta ordered them to hold fire. As the figure came closer, it revealed to be Kamehameha himself as he flew in front of Hippolyta fully equipped

"Kamehameha! You came as you said you would." Hippolyta said with a smile in which Kamehameha only nodded his head before softly landing on the ground.

"My queen, who is this? He is a man. An enemy. Why does he stand with us?" An Amazon asked in which earned a glance from Kamehameha.

"Yes, I am a man. I gave your queen my word that I would help her as well as her sisters. I do not expect any of you to trust me but know that my rage is for those who betrayed me and my ways." Kamehameha spoke with his booming voice. As his three tattoos revealed themselves once more.

The Amazon's watched in awe as his tattoos emitted a soft glow. He stretched his right arm out and gripped his hand causing his Ihe to form in his grasp. His cape and helmet also began to form over his head along with his cape appearing on his shoulder and stretched down to his heel. Kamehameha eyes emitted a faint white glow as he turned and faced the army of man.

"I will take lead," Kamehameha spoke before walking towards the front of the Amazon army while they made way to allow him easy access to get to the front of the Amazon army.

Once Kamehameha got to the front, his eyes scanned the army of man to find that Jason nor Hercules were present. Seeing none of them present caused him to curse under his breath in his native tongue while tightening the grip of his spear. The sound of war cries came from the army of man before they began to rush toward the Amazon army.

"Amazon's, I am not one of you...but I will fight with you. I am Kamehameha, Son of the Pacific God of Creation. I stand with you and your queen." Kamehameha shouted as he raised his spear up before running forward.

The Amazon's were speechless at first until Hippolyta smiled and raised her sword while letting out a war cry of her own. Hearing their queen, the Amazon's joined with their own before Kamehameha made a break towards the army of man. It did not take long before Kamehameha crashed into the army of man easily breaking through their lines. Kamehameha brought his spear and thrust it forward impaling three men before pulling his spear out of the corpses. Raising his spear, it caused it to shift into something others would not consider a weapon, a canoe paddle.

At first, the army of men laughed as a miniature walked up with a large mace in hand as well as a wooden shield. Kamehameha looked at the minotaur before gripping the paddle with both hands and swinging it towards the minotaur's head. A smirk grew on the minotaur's lips before raising his shield to block the strike but just as the paddle touched the shield, it began to shatter the shield and eventually connected with the minotaur's head shattering his skull with ease.

As the minotaur was hit by Kamehameha's paddle, he was launched into the crowd of soldiers crushing some but injuring others from a single swing. Their mouths hung a gap at the show of force Kamehameha displayed before them. Due to their fear, Kamehameha continued his relentless assault while some of the soldiers tried to cut and even stab Kamehameha through his cape but instead bounced off. Their ranks began to crumble as Kamehameha moved in deeper and deeper into their army slaughtering any that came in reach with his paddle.

"Now my sister's! While their focus on Kamehameha!" Hippolyta shouted before the Amazon's followed after Kamehameha and crashed into man's army.

The battle was long with Hippolyta racing into the city leaving Kamehameha outside to continue his rampage on the open field. Some amazons started to fight alongside Kamehameha as if he were their captain while others fought behind him. With the army of man crumbling beneath the assault of the combined might of the Amazon's and Kamehameha, he could see that it would be only a matter of time before the army of man fell.

Suddenly, Kamehameha spotted a lone male almost as tall as him slaughtering Amazon's left and right without missing a beat. Seeing this, Kamehameha ran towards the lone warrior with his club in hand. The lone warrior turned to see Kamehameha and grinned before running toward Kamehameha. Both of them raised their weapons before finally meeting in the middle and clashed.

"And who might you be?" The warrior as with a wide grin. "I am Thrax! Son of Ares and Hippolyta!"

"...I am Kamehameha. Son of the Pacific God of Creation and High Chief of the Pacific." Kamehameha announced causing Thrax to chuckle.

"So, you're the demigod father warned me about. I have to say, I'm not impressed. If this is all of the Pacific, I have to worry about...then your father must be pathetic." Thrax taunted making Kamehameha narrow his eyes.

"I'm not here to impress kieki," Kamehameha replied.

Thrax only chuckled before he watched Kamehameha's club turn into a spear in front of his eyes. Even though Thrax's weapon was made of steel and even sharpened, it could not cut through the spear. Just as he was lost in thought, Kamehameha quickly brought the bottom half of his spear up while pushing forward to lift Thrax off the ground and launch him overhead. The look of shock grew on Thrax's face as he watched his feet leave the ground.

Kamehameha quickly slammed Thrax into the ground before moving over and thrusting his spear towards his head. Seeing the spear race towards his face, he rolled to the side evading the spear mere inches and standing up. Thrax gritted his teeth before running at Kamehameha and brought his ax down toward Kamehameha's head while his sword swung from the side. In response, Kamehameha brought his spear up to deflect the ax while using his cape to block the sword's blow.

"What kind of cape is that?" Thrax asked before Kamehameha brought his head forward slamming it against Thrax's head.

The sudden attack caught Thrax off guard as he fell backward and onto his rump. Seeing the chance, Kamehameha quickly brought his right foot down on his shoulder crushing it. Thrax released a loud scream of pain before Kamehameha thrust his spear forward in an attempt to pierce through his heart. Gritting his teeth, Thrax brought his sword up to deflect the spear followed by bringing his feet back and kicking Kamehameha off him.

Kamehameha stumbled off Throx's shoulder only to quickly catch himself while his prey hopped off the ground and onto his feet. With his right shoulder crushed, he could not use his right arm nor his ax now. Throx groaned in pain with every movement before raising his sword up with sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Even though he was injured, Kamehameha did not want anyone to interfere with the battle taking place and would glace at any Amazon willing to finish him off.

"What are you waiting for? Why not just let the Amazon's have me? After all, when they were slaves, I had my fill of Amazon's." Throx taunted earning a shout from the Amazon's that now surrounded them.

"Because this is our fight. You will answer for what you have done to the Amazon's." Kamehameha said raising his spear and pointing it at Throx who merely laughed.

"What do you care? You weren't there when my father raped Hippolyta. What came upon the change?" Throx spoke making Kamehameha sigh and nod his head.

"It's true when Ares took her, I could not stop it. For a year I could not do anything but prepare myself for this war." Kamehameha answered while facing Throx. "I will make up for what I could not do...by erasing her curse."

"You think you can kill me? My father will..." Throx started before Kamehameha leaped forward and thrust his spear through his chest and lifting him up into the air.

"Your father is not here," Kamehameha whispered before throwing Throx's body to the ground earning a cheer from the Amazon's around him.

"Noooo!" Ares shouted causing Kamehameha to look up at the sky to see Ares riding on a strange black beast.

Walking over to Throx's dead body, he took hold of the ax and throwing it towards the creature watching as it flew straight towards it. Ares quickly abandoned the creature as its body was split in two. Rolling on the ground with a sword in hand, Ares got to his feet and clashed with Kamehameha's spear. Both of them glared at one another while Ares was slowly beginning to push Kamehameha back.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" Ares shouted.

"This is war. We all lose someone." Kamehameha replied before using the bottom half of his spear to scope up Ares and throw him over himself.

Ares landed on the ground while pointing his sword at Kamehameha with hate in his eyes.

"I will kill you, Kamehameha," Ares promised before running at Kamehameha again.

"You mean you will try," Kamehameha replied before running toward the god of war with his spear shifting into a two-handed club.

As the two clashed again, a powerful shock wave that not only sent Ares and Kamehameha flying backward but also the Amazon's. Kamehameha flipped backward and landed on his feet. Ares landed on his feet as well but by driving his sword into the ground to stop his flight. Both looked on at one another as Hippolyta landed on the ground watching as the battle took place.

The two battled one another for what seemed like hours before finally Kamehameha literally grabbed Ares with his left hand and flew him into the sky before slamming him into the ground. With the dust being kicked up, all that could be seen as a dark figure standing up and throw out another figure. Before Hippolyta landed Ares, out cold and unable to defend himself as Kamehameha walked out of the smoke panting softly with cut wounds as well as stab wounds covering his body.

"Kamehameha," Hippolyta whispered with a hint of worry in her before narrowed her eyes at the knocked-out Ares before hopping off her Pegasus and making her way over to Kamehameha.

"Victory," Kamehameha spoke with a soft laugh as he tried to stand up but failed as he fell back to his knee.

"Take it easy Kamehameha," Hippolyta begged as she placed her hands on his arm that held the club.

"Finish it. Ares still lives." Kamehameha pointed out by turning his attention to the god of war.

Hippolyta looked to Ares before turning her attention to some of her Amazons and nudged her head for them to come and tend to Kamehameha. They did as motioned and made their way to Kamehameha where they began to tend to his wounds as best as they could. While Kamehameha was being tended to, Hippolyta walked over to Ares who was beginning to wake up to find a blade to his throat.

"Stop." A voice boomed revealing Zeus peering from the clouds.

"Zeus?" Hippolyta asked looking up at Zeus.

"You will spare my son," Zeus commanded making Hippolyta grit her teeth.

"After all, he has done? He is the reason my sisters were enslaved and even so much as taken most of their lives." Hippolyta argued before bringing the blade closer to Ares' throat. "I am only taking what I deserve."

"You dare disobey me you, ignorant child!" Zeus boomed causing Hippolyta to cover her ears allowing Ares to slap the sword out of her hand and into his.

Grinning, Ares stood up and was about to take Hippolyta as a hostage until he felt a dark presence from behind him. As he turned around, he found Kamehameha with his spear before thrusting it through his gut and lifting him off the ground.

"Your father wishes you mercy yet you want to continue. Foolish God." Kamehameha spoke showing his wounds were treated slightly.

"Kamehameha, you will put my son down...NOW!" Zeus commanded.

"Only if he surrenders," Kamehameha shouted back making Zeus cock his head back in surprise.

"You dare challenge me, boy?" Zeus questioned before the sound of laughing echoed beside him.

"My husband, he only wishes to keep that which he wishes safe," Hera explained with a smile as she appeared beside Zeus looking down at Ares.

Zeus only scuffed before Ares looked at the spear that went through his gut.

"He shall submit in defeat. Not only that but he shall also be your prisoner Hippolyta." Hera added with a smile.

Hippolyta looked at Ares then to Kamehameha before nodding her head. With a heavy sigh, Kamehameha took hold of the back of Ares' neck and pulled him off his spear. As the spear was being pulled out, Ares was hit by a bolt of lightning by Zeus both healing and sealing his godly powers away making him just like any other mortal.

"Hera, where are we to go? So many of us have fallen?" Hippolyta asked looking up at Hera.

"I shall create new land for you and your sisters Hippolyta. One where man cannot set foot on." Hera spoke making Hippolyta look at Kamehameha who stood tall and looking up at the goddess.

"What of Kamehameha?" Hippolyta asked earning a glance from the high chief.

"What about him? He is a man and cannot set foot on the land." Hera explained making Kamehameha shrug and chuckle.

"Do what is best for your people Hippolyta. Nothing is more important than the survival of our people." Kamehameha spoke looking at Hippolyta.

"...what if we were to marry?" Hippolyta asked looking up at Hera in which made Hera blink as well as Kamehameha.

"You would marry this man? He who was not only present but did not stop you yourself from being rapped by Ares? You would forgive him that easily?" Hera asked making Hippolyta smirk and look at the still stunned Kamehameha.

"Yes, I would...but before he does there is something, we both must settle before we marry," Hippolyta said with a grin.

"And what is that?" Kamehameha asked with a smirk of his own now.

"Who is stronger. You or I?" Hippolyta asked in which Kamehameha let out a laugh before smiling.

"I guess there is only one way to find out," Kamehameha spoke with a confident smile before he groaned in pain and fell to his knee causing Hippolyta to move over to his side almost instantly and look at his bandages that were now stained red.

"But maybe when you're healed up," Hippolyta spoke before looking back up at Hera.

"Will you allow Kamehameha to set foot on our new land? Has he not proven himself before your eyes? If it were not for him, we would have lost more of our sisters then we could handle." Hippolyta asked holding Kamehameha's arm.

"...very well. He will be the only man to step foot on Themyscira." Hera claimed before swaying her hand in which the ocean began to part to reveal a large island for the remaining Amazon's.

"Our new home," Hippolyta spoke helping Kamehameha up onto his feet.

"'Ai." Kamehameha agreed with a smile.

-Themyscira, five days later-

Kamehameha sat on the hot sands of the beach looking out at the open ocean wearing nothing but his malo with all his wounds fully healed. Hippolyta walked up beside Kamehameha and stood by his side with her right hand holding what seemed to be a golden staff. She could not help but close her eyes and feel the wind along with Kamehameha.

"How many wives do you have High Chief of the Pacific?" Hippolyta asked opening her eyes and looking down at Kamehameha.

"None," Kamehameha answered making Hippolyta look at Kamehameha with a raised brow.

"Lying does not help you Kamehameha," Hippolyta said with a soft smile.

"I am not lying. I have no wife or wives." Kamehameha answered with a soft chuckle before standing up and looking at Hippolyta.

"This is surprising. Someone as powerful as you. I would expect at least one women." Hippolyta spoke before Kamehameha shrugged.

"I am seeking a wife who is sacred and has plenty mana," Kamehameha spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

"None the less it is time Kamehameha. Let us see who is the stronger one." Hippolyta spoke walking off to the outskirts of the city that looked to be a forgotten battlefield.

-Outskirts-

"Are you sure you wish for our battle to take place here?" Kamehameha asked looking around as Amazon's gathered on the higher areas to view the fight.

"I do not see why not. A battle between two powerful warriors. The Queen of the Amazons and the High Chief of the Pacific." Hippolyta said making Kamehameha nod his head in agreement.

Kamehameha raised his right hand to the side as his armband shifted into his Ihe. Hippolyta smiled while holding a shield in her left and a sword in her right hand. Both warriors prepared themselves while they circled one another with their gazes locked on to one another. No matter how serious they were, both of them could not help but smile at one another before finally running forward and clashing.

Hippolyta blocked Kamehameha's spear as he thrust forward bent on trying to stab her chest but was blocked by her shield. She smirked before deflecting the spear to the left while running forward to thrust her sword forward. Kamehameha smirked and released his grip with his left hand on his spear to slap the sword from its destination while bringing his spear to sweep her leg. The look of surprise on Hippolyta's face made Kamehameha smile before she threw her shield at Kamehameha during free fall forcing him to bring his spear up and block it.

Once Kamehameha blocked the shield, Hippolyta used her sword hand to catch her fall and flip back up to her feet. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he nodded his head while kicking her shield back so she could pick it back up. Hippolyta picked her shield back and slapped the side of her sword against the front of her shield. The amazon's watched in amazement at the two warriors before they ran at one another again.

As the two clashed into another again, Hippolyta held her ground against Kamehameha as the two looked into one another's eyes. While they continued to do battle, the amazon's continued to watch as if lost in a trance at the battle of the warriors. It took not only hours but days on end before their battle came to a halting finish. Kamehameha panted heavily as he had his right knuckles on the ground and one-handed club in his left. Hippolyta was also very tired as she held her sword and shield in hand still but she too was on her knee glancing at Kamehameha. Both of them were either badly injured from either bruises or slash marks.

"A tie?" Kamehameha spoke looking at Hippolyta with a weak smile.

"Seems so..." Hippolyta answered with a chuckle.

The two laughed weakly before giving in to exhaustion and collapsed to the ground releasing their weapons. All the amazon's that were present quickly rushed to both Hippolyta's aid as well as Kamehameha's. With stretchers at the ready, both Hippolyta and Kamehameha were taken to the healers to tend to their wounds. As they left, the battlefield that took place was in mere ruins with grounds torn apart and even hills toppled over. Their battle would be remembered for ages to come.

-Days later-

Kamehameha stood at the beach of the island with his arms crossed over his chest deep in thought. Hippolyta soon joined him once more standing by his side watching as the sun began to rise. A long silence overtook the two before Kamehameha sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hippolyta, I must leave," Kamehameha spoke causing her to immediately look at him.

"Why so soon?" Hippolyta asked looking at the ground.

"I do not know why but I feel a great uneasiness that my land is in great danger. I must see for myself what this feeling is. This feeling of dread and lose." Kamehameha said bringing his hand up to look at it before gripping it into a fist.

"Then go. As a queen, I understand the need to protect your people. Go to them...and when time permits it, return to me." Hippolyta said with a soft smile looking up at Kamehameha.

"...if that is what you wish then I will return to you when time permits it," Kamehameha said looking down at Hippolyta.

"Do I have your word?" Hippolyta asked turning to completely face Kamehameha.

"As I said before 'ai," Kamehameha replied facing Hippolyta and raising his hand to cup her cheek.

"Then as I said before...until we meet again," Hippolyta whispered with a smile while bringing her own hand to hold his own that cupped her cheek.

"A hui hou," Kamehameha replied leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

With their temporary good-byes said, Kamehameha backed away from Hippolyta and smiled before launching himself off the shores of Themyscira. Using his knowledge of stars from both Lono and Athena, he zoomed from the Amazon paradise and raced back to the Pacific island.

-Pacific Sea-

In the outskirts of the Pacific Island, Kamehameha could hear screams echo from the island in which made his eyes widen in shock. At first, he thought that his father was punishing the Islanders for trying to go into the pool of mana but something was off, he could not feel the presence of any of the pools of mana nor any of his family members. It was as if the connection between the humans and Akua's were severed. Just when he was going to go closer to the island, he felt dread surround him before turning around to see a large figure that easily towered himself with only half its body being barely visible.

The only thing Kamehameha could see was a large bulky body that had pitch black skin and even black hair that flowed in the air as if underwater. All he could see was two white glowing orbs that looked down at him as well as a long white grin. Kamehameha prepared himself before he found himself caught by a hand that he himself could not see. His eyes stared at the black hand that caught him and tried to break out but to no avail.

"And so, we finally meet...little brother." The being said with a sinister chuckle before throwing Kamehameha at the sea watching as Kamehameha skipped on the surface of the water.

"Little brother?" Kamehameha said as he caught himself and floated inches over the water looking where he was thrown to find the one who caught him was no longer there.

"Do you think father just made one child? For everything that makes this planet, he created a child. You...were the last of his children. I...am the first. Just like you, I was made from an element...not clay but shadow. I was made from the shadow of our father." The other explained grabbing Kamehameha once more but this time both of his arms like that of an insect.

"Who are you?" Kamehameha demanded.

This only made the other burst out laughing once more before pulling his arms apart but only enough to instill pain rather than actually pulling them apart.

"Pōuliuli (Dark one). You though can call me big brother." He introduced himself before darkness began to slowly wrap around Kamehameha starting from his toes.

"What are you doing to me?" Kamehameha asked as his feet began to go numb.

"Oh, nothing much brother, I am simply putting you to sleep. The next time we meet, we will either fight to the death or become allies." Pōuliuli said with a grin.

"How many….of us are there?" Kamehameha shouted making Pōuliuli sigh but shrugged seeing no real harm in answering such a question.

"Ewalu…for now. When you wake, who knows, there might just be a hundred depending on how long you sleep." Pōuliuli answered with a chuckle.

"Not unless if I stop you right now!" Kamehameha shouted as his tattoos began to reveal themselves.

"Not unless I have a say in the matter." Pōuliuli replied narrowing his eyes.

Soon Kamehameha's tattoos began to emit a faint glow before being absorbed into Pōuliuli. Instead of keeping them, Pōuliuli closed his eyes and scattered the tattoos into the night sky. Kamehameha screamed in pain as the tattoos were pulled from his body, the pain itself was almost like that of his very soul being torn apart. Pōuliuli only laughed at this as he opened his eyes to see Kamehameha was almost wrapped in the darkness.

"Now sleep well little brother. The next time we meet, we might be allies. You will have a lot of time to think about it." Pōuliuli whispered as the darkness completely wrapped around Kamehameha before dropping him in the sea with a smirk.

/To be continued…

Until next time everyone.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Elua: Kamehameha's awakening

For countless years, Kamehameha slept while imprisoned by his oldest brothers' dark prison. His prison never staying in one place too long as it would be carried off by a sudden sea current. The sphere not only kept Kamehameha in his dream state but also protected him from any harm outside. At one point the cocoon of darkness slammed into an underwater mountain and instead of slamming into it, the cocoon simply bounced off it before moving around it.

Suddenly, the cocoon movement within the Atlantic ocean came to a fall stop before being pulled a different direction. As slow and long as the journey was, the cocoon suddenly stopped and was placed over a large platform. Once placed over the platform, there Kamehameha continued to rest for years to come again. His last stop for his prison being in the great city of Atlantis as a trophy and nothing more.

Suddenly, the sound of chatter came from the entrance of the trophy room. It soon revealed to be some of the Justice League members only being Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman.

"Why are we here?" Green Lantern asked before Mera walked up to the black cocoon.

"This is why. I don't know why or how but something tells me...you know what this is." Mera spoke looking at Wonder Woman.

"Me? What would I know about this... this..." Wonder Woman trailed off before walking toward the cocoon as placed under a trance.

"He who bested Hercules, he who defeated Ares...locked in a prison of absolute darkness...forever sleeping motionless to fate." Wonder Woman chanted as her eyes began to glow pure white.

"Diana..." Superman asked before taking a step forward only for Mera and Martian Manhunter to stop him.

"Wake from your everlasting slumber and keep to your word. Break from your prison, son of the Pacific God of Creation and High chief of the Pacific Island. Rise..." Wonder Woman spoke placing her left hand on the cocoon.

As her hand touched the cocoon, the pitch-black color instantly faded revealing Kamehameha floating in suspended animation. The Leaguers widened their eyes at this along with Mera.

"Kamehameha." Wonder Woman finished causing the cocoon to shatter and launch everyone backward aside from Wonder Woman who simply collapsed onto the cold ground.

-Shadow Realm-

A long white smile formed in the deepest darkest pits of the shadow realm. Chuckling soon echoed before white orbs formed looking up at the realm of light.

"So, someone has finally woken you up baby brother. Sooner than I expected. No matter, much has changed throughout the many years you slept. The real question is...will you be strong enough to defeat your many nieces and nephews?" Pōuliuli spoke before four figures formed before him all wearing a black hooded cloak over their forms masking their faces and body.

"You called us father?" The first asked standing at a towering seven feet nine inches tall with an athletic build.

"Must be something important to call all his children." The second asked standing at a small six feet nine inches tall with a skinny figure before coughing.

"What is so important that we would all be called?" The third asked standing at six feet tall with a slim build as well as a feminine voice.

"I don't know, why not shut up and let him tell us." The fourth asked standing at a small four feet tall and having a bulky build.

"Seems your uncle has awakened. Go greet him for me. My four horsemen of darkness." Pōuliuli said as his children bowed their heads before fading into the shadows.

-Atlantis-

Superman was the first to stand up and shake his head before looking toward the direction where the cocoon was. In the cocoons place stood Kamehameha which made Superman narrow his eyes. Kamehameha opened his eyes and looked down to the ground seeing Wonder Woman lying unconscious on the cold ground. Taking a step down, Kamehameha reached for Wonder Woman but was stopped as a green field surrounded her form. Seeing this, Kamehameha slowly looked toward the direction of where the green energy came from.

"I don't know who you are but I don't trust some guy who came out of some dark so her reaching for one of my friends." Green Lantern spoke glaring at Kamehameha.

"Green Lantern..." Kamehameha spoke before scanning the room.

"Who is this guy?" Green Lantern asked looking over at Superman.

"I am Kamehameha." He introduced himself causing Green Lantern to look forward and see the man standing inches in front of him.

Green Lantern widened his eyes in shock at the large man's speed. He raised his ring in an attempt to blast Kamehameha back but was stopped midway. Kamehameha had caught his wrist with his left hand and slowly aimed it away from his form while grip began to tighten ever so slightly with each passing second. A groan of pain escaped Green Lanterns lips before Superman and Martian Manhunter narrowed their eyes.

"Get away from him!" Superman shouted before flying toward Kamehameha.

Wonder Woman suddenly woke from her unconscious state to see Superman flying toward Kamehameha. What Superman did not take into account was Kamehameha's right hand preparing to grab Superman as well.

"STOP!" Wonder Woman shouted causing Superman to stop his attack mere inches from connecting.

"Diana. You know this guy?" Superman asked looking at Wonder Woman then back at Kamehameha to find his right hand was inches from his throat.

"One from legends and stories." Wonder Woman answered standing up and walking over to Kamehameha.

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta," Kamehameha spoke looking to Kamehameha.

"Yes. There are legends about you Kamehameha. Ones my mother told me when I was but a child. You defeated Hercules, took the side of my mother to fight the army of man, killed the son of Ares and even defeated Ares himself. The only one so far to give you a battle was none other than my mother herself. A battle that lasted for days without rest." Wonder Woman spoke as she walked up to Kamehameha and placed her hand over his own.

"...so, I was not forgotten," Kamehameha spoke released Green Lantern from his grasp and turning to look at Wonder Woman.

"You will never be forgotten. The only man to stand beside Amazon's and defeat Ares in single combat aside from my mother." Wonder Woman whispered with a soft blush on her cheek.

"...you are as beautiful as your mother Diana," Kamehameha whispered raising his left hand to cup her cheek.

Superman coughed softly getting Kamehameha and Wonder Woman's attention. Sighing, Kamehameha looked back at Green Lantern and bowed his head.

"Sorry for hurting you. I did not expect an Amazon to be fighting along with other men." Kamehameha spoke before raising his head.

"Yeah, it's okay." Green Lantern spoke holding his wrist.

"So how long were you in that...sphere?" Superman asked looking where the dark cocoon was.

"...I don't know. I do not even know where I am." Kamehameha admitted before looking around.

"You're in Atlantis," Mera answered gaining the attention of Kamehameha.

"...you have the aura of a high born. A royal." Kamehameha commented making Mera nod her head.

"I am Mera, Queen of Atlantis. Wife of Aquaman." Mera introduced herself while Kamehameha nodded.

His eyes slowly looked over at the other men as if knowing who they are.

"Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter...and Batman?" Kamehameha spoke with a raised brow.

"Yes, I see you've heard of us." Green Lantern said with a soft smile.

"No, as Superman asked, I was trapped within that cocoon of darkness for years. Possibly centuries. The only way I know of you all is through Diana's memories." Kamehameha spoke looking back at Wonder Woman.

"My memories?" Wonder Woman asked blinking in confusion.

"When you released me from that prison, I gained the knowledge you yourself know of this time. This is how I am able to speak English as well as gaining the knowledge of the Justice League." Kamehameha answered looking into Wonder Woman's eyes.

"Then why did you attack me?" Green Lantern questioned with a raised brow.

"Taking in someone else's memory takes time. It is not an instant process." Kamehameha countered.

"Taking in one's memory is very taxing if not taken at a steady rate." Martian Manhunter spoke looking at Kamehameha.

"...once Diana told me to stop, I was able to gain the rest of her memories," Kamehameha said with a sigh.

"None the less we are all allies," Mera said with a soft smile before looking at the group one by one before finally falling on Kamehameha.

"So long as I am not betrayed, I will be on their side," Kamehameha said making Mera nod her head in understanding.

"Alright, please. We wasted enough time. Please, help me find my son." Mera asked looking at the Leaguers.

The four leaguers nodded their heads and flew off to seek out Mera's son while Kamehameha followed behind her to the throne room. His eyes continued to scan the grounds around him taking in the structures before looking forward at the throne. Soon enough, the sound of marching was heard from where they entered to find a group of Atlantean soldiers looking at Kamehameha and raised their guns at him.

"Another air breather. Kill him!" The soldier shouted before firing at Kamehameha and Mera.

Seeing this, Kamehameha would kneel to the ground and drive both hands into the floor before flipping it upward. The floor acted as a shield while the soldiers continued to fire. Mera narrowed her eyes at Kamehameha's display of strength as well as quick thinking. While the soldiers continued to fire at the wall, Kamehameha stood back up and kicked the wall towards the soldiers hearing the sound of screaming before the floor slammed into them.

The soldiers laid on the ground badly injured while Kamehameha made his way toward the closest soldier and took hold of the gun that laid on the ground. Observing the gun, Kamehameha began to feel around it before slowly aiming it at the soldier that laid on the ground.

"Wait!" Mera shouted from behind Kamehameha stopping him inches from pulling the trigger.

"They are enemies. Soldiers that were risking to harm their own queen." Kamehameha spoke glaring at the soldier.

"They are prisoners. My husband will judge all those who betrayed him." Mera pointed out.

Kamehameha sighed as he closed his eyes and tossed the gun aside. Superman was the first one to arrive to give the bad news but found the knocked-out soldiers on the ground covered in debris.

"What happened?" Superman asked while digging the soldiers out of the debris.

"Soldiers attacked us. I dealt with them." Kamehameha answered walking over to Mera before opening his eyes.

"They are critically injured. You could have killed them." Superman spoke glaring at Kamehameha.

"When it comes to battle, I rarely hold back. I fight to survive Superman. That is how I was raised." Kamehameha replied making Superman sigh and shake his head.

"That is not how we do things Kamehameha," Superman said flying over to Kamehameha.

"...you do not. I do. I held back because Mera said not to. If this were war, they would be dead where they laid." Kamehameha replied making Superman sigh.

"This is not a war Kamehameha. This is a battle." Superman lectured making Kamehameha sigh and shake his head.

"Where there is violence, there is war. Through Diana's memories, that is what I saw everywhere. It may not be visible for all to see but it is there." Kamehameha countered before the rest of the leaguers arrived.

"What did we miss?" Green Lantern asked looking down at the injured soldiers.

"What happened to them?" Wonder Woman asked before looking over at Kamehameha.

"I did what needed to be done. Defend the queen of Atlantis." Kamehameha said looking at Wonder Woman.

"and they are still breathing." Wonder Woman added before walking beside Kamehameha. "If stories ring through, he is not the type to let any who threaten him live."

"Don't defend him Wonder Woman. For all we know, he might be someone else." Green Lantern shouted before a second pair of footsteps were heard.

This caught the attention of everyone in the room before Mera smiled widely.

"My king," Mera shouted before running over to his side to see their child in his arm.

As Mera took their child into her own arms, she gasped seeing he was missing his left hand. Aquaman glared forward while looking around.

"Where is Orm?" Aquaman mentioned.

"Arthur, we need to get your arm treated now," Mera spoke placing her free hand on Aquaman's shoulder.

Aquaman looked down at the ground seeing some of his soldiers were not only knocked out but badly injured.

"What happened to these men?" Aquaman asked before his eyes locked on Kamehameha.

"I was the one who took them out. As your queen asked, I did not kill them. They will be judged by you and only you." Kamehameha answered walking over to Aquaman.

"And who are you?" Aquaman asked narrowing his eyes.

"I will answer your questions if you are willing to answer mine...after your injuries are dealt with," Kamehameha spoke before more footsteps were heard.

More soldiers entered the throne room ready to fire until they saw Aquaman in sight. They all came to a full stop before kneeling to their king they thought to be dead.

"Get me a doctor now," Aquaman ordered causing the soldiers to rise and race off to get their king what he needed.

-Medbay-

While Aquaman was being healed as well as getting a new hand, Kamehameha stood outside in the waiting room with the four leaguers.

"My name is Kamehameha, last son of the Pacific God of creation and High Chief of the Pacific island. The reason why I was in that cocoon of darkness was that I was attacked by my oldest brother." Kamehameha admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Oldest brother?" Wonder Woman repeated surprised.

" 'Ai. I was the last of my father's children. For each element that makes this world, he made a child. The one that fought me and defeated me single-handedly was the first of his children. Just as I was created by clay, he...was created from my father's shadow." Kamehameha explained while sighing heavily.

"That's a lot of kids." Green Lantern spoke surprised at how many demi-gods that were created.

"Gods and Goddesses have many children. Willingly or not." Wonder Woman pointed out making Green Lantern scruff.

"Even with my ohana's gifts, I was defeated with great ease. Not only could I not sense his presence but his form was just like the shadows, ever-changing and shifting." Kamehameha continued while turning his back on them.

"So, since you are now free, you are weaker then you were before?" Superman asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. My strength is my own but the gifts I was given were there to protect me. Before I did not know what from but now, I know it was to protect me against my older siblings." Kamehameha answered while closing his eyes.

"What are your gifts?" Martian Manhunter asked getting Kamehameha's attention now as he looked over his shoulder.

"The helmet of Lono, the armband of Ku, the cape of Kanaloa, and a hint to their true names. One's that was lost when I was imprisoned." Kamehameha replied turning to face the group.

"So, when the time comes, we will have to fight your oldest brother," Superman said bringing his arms to his side.

" 'Ai. That and possibly his own children." Kamehameha added making Superman smile.

"When the time comes, we will be there to help you," Superman said looking at the other Leaguers.

"You are the last of your people?" Martian Manhunter asked getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"...I do not know." Kamehameha answered honestly before Martian Manhunter nodded his head.

"Then I will speak for everyone when I say we will help you when the time comes," Superman said with a smile with Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman nodding their heads.

"Superman, a situation has developed at the North Pole. Thermal readings show temperatures increasing rapidly." Batman said while in the bat cave.

"If that continues the ecological effects will be catastrophic." Martian Manhunter said looking at Superman.

"Then let's check it out," GL said with a series face.

"What about the crisis here?" Wonder Woman asked looking where Aquaman was.

"There may be a connection." Aquaman joined in as he walked up beside the group.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked looking at Aquaman.

"It's the doomsday thermal reactor," Aquaman answered closing his eyes. "We designed it to create a polar meltdown."

"What?" GL shouted.

"I had it built as a weapon of last resort to protect Atlantis should the surface world ever attack." Aquaman continued before opening his eyes and looking at the league. "But I never armed it."

"Then Orm must have. Using the plutonium from the submarine." GL spoke looking at Superman now.

"If the polar caps melt, the world will sink beneath the waves. Everything will be destroyed. Orm must be stopped." Superman said as he turned around to leave.

"And he will be," Aquaman shouted as he walked over to Superman. "I'll see to it personally."

"Then let's go stop him," Superman said with a smile as the group left the surgery room while making their way toward the exit of Atlantis but stopped.

Green Lantern turned and looked at Kamehameha.

"We are leagues under the sea. Do you want me to use my ring to get you up to the surface?" Green Lantern asked making Kamehameha shake his head.

" 'A'ole. I can manage. Although I cannot breathe underwater, I can hold my breath for an extended amount of time." Kamehameha answered getting an approving nod from Aquaman before he hopped into the deep sea followed by Kamehameha.

As Aquaman made his way to the North Pole, Kamehameha would be flying over the water right behind him. Once he sprung out of the water, Aquaman looked over his shoulder to see Kamehameha land beside him.

"Are you part of the Justice League?" Aquaman asked turning to look at Kamehameha.

" 'A'ole. They freed me from my prison within your kingdom. As such I owe them." Kamehameha answered before Aquaman raised a brow.

"Prison? I do not remember ever putting you in our prison cells." Aquaman said narrowing his eyes.

"It was not your prison but rather one that took the form of a black cocoon or to your people an obsidian sphere," Kamehameha explained making Aquaman look at the icy ground in thought and nodded his head.

"I see, I always found that sphere to be strange as if someone or something was speaking to me...but at the time my mind was already filled with helping my people," Aquaman said looking back at Kamehameha.

"It is difficult to be the ruler of your people. One I can understand." Kamehameha spoke making Aquaman smile faintly before looking up at the sky seeing four of the leaguer's hover over them.

"Why do you all follow?" Aquaman asked looking at everyone before turning his back on them and making his way toward the direction of the weapon.

Kamehameha lingered behind them to allow them to speak with Wonder Woman hovering beside him.

"Are you not cold Kamehameha?" Wonder Woman asked concerned.

"I have trained for many years under the teachings of both humans and deities. One such Kumu was the goddess of snow. Poli'ahu. She taught me how to embrace the cold as well as the heat. Adapt to my surroundings." Kamehameha explained as he continued to walk forward.

"It must have been difficult..." Wonder Woman spoke looking at the ground.

"Lessons are never easy but they help prepare me for the future," Kamehameha replied with a smile.

Wonder Woman could not help but smile at this show of confidence before nodding her head and looking forward to find Aquaman and Superman were done talking.

"Seems he will let us help him." Wonder Woman commented making Kamehameha nod his head.

"Even if he did not accept our help, we would still take part in this battle," Kamehameha added as they continued their march.

Suddenly a red sphere crashed in front of Aquaman and exploded sending him and the three male leaguers flying backward. Kamehameha and Wonder Woman saw this and flew upward seeing Atlantean submarines rising from the cold sea. The sight of smaller boats rose from the sea before quickly racing toward their direction.

"You should stay back. You do not have any of your gifts Kamehameha and I wish to reunite you with my mother in one piece." Wonder Woman spoke before flying off.

"...'A'ole," Kamehameha replied as he flew after Wonder Woman with his hands by his sides.

As Wonder Woman flew forward while lashing her lasso out at a single soldier to ensnare him and pull him off his jet ski. The driverless jet ski drove forward directly toward another forcing him to scream in fear and jump off his own jet ski. Once both of the vehicles exploded, Kamehameha flew down and dove into the water to quickly spring out right in front of one of the soldiers while taking hold of both the vehicle and the soldier. Throwing the soldier aside, Kamehameha quickly chucked the vehicle at another soldier and watched as he also abandoned his jet ski to give into the safety of the water.

Smiling at this, Kamehameha looked to the submarine and narrowed his eyes before flying toward it. As the submarine shot at Kamehameha, he avoided each shot before finally reaching the turret and crashing into it. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Superman did the same until a second turret sprung out and fired at him point blank launching him away. Seeing this, Kamehameha turned his head to see a second turret also beginning to rise. Cracking his neck, Kamehameha tore the first turret and chucked it at the second. In an attempt to prevent its destruction, it fired at the broken turret and destroying it successfully mere inches from also being destroyed.

Out of the smoke, Kamehameha flew through it and crashed into the second turret before tearing it off. Not stopping there, he tossed the turret aside and dove into the water only to lift the entire submarine.

Kamehameha narrowed his eyes before flying the submarine toward the ground. Just before it was about the crash, Kamehameha stopped and dropped it on the ground before beginning to tear into the submarine. Once he got into the submarine, Atlantean soldiers were being thrown out one by one until there were none left. It was an easy feat for Kamehameha since he could easily use the submarine itself to protect himself as well as use against the soldiers.

As soon as the submarine was clear, Kamehameha broke out of it to see that the rest of the soldiers and the second submarine was dealt with. Sighing in relief, he began to glide down to the ground until the sound of laughter echoed throughout the area. Hearing this, Kamehameha began to look around him before the laughter was joined in by three others.

"Show yourselves!" Kamehameha shouted grabbing the attention of Superman as well as Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman.

"So be it." A mature voice answered before the shadow of the submarine began to extend revealing four cloaked figures forming from it.

Two of the figures were the exact same height as Kamehameha but only one seemed built while the other was slim and feminine.

"Reveal yourselves... NOW!" Kamehameha commanded with his booming voice before the two tallest walked forward.

The built one took his cloak off revealing it to look just like Kamehameha but the difference was that his eyes were pure white and his entire skin was pitch black. This one wore a pure white male and even a white Pacific war helmet. Kamehameha looked at the double and glared at him with his hands gripping into fists.

"Who are you?" Kamehameha demanded before Wonder Woman walked by Kamehameha's side and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Kamehameha, calm down." Wonder Woman asked making Kamehameha look at her and sigh calming down slightly and looking back at the double before him.

"...I am Lanakila." He introduced making Kamehameha narrow his eyes.

"What are you here for?" Superman joined in walking beside Kamehameha.

"To greet our uncle," Lanakila answered still looking at Kamehameha.

"I am guessing it is not a normal greeting." Martian Manhunter commented.

"YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" The shortest one shouted while stepping forward.

"If you do not want to be involved in this battle, I suggest you and your friends leave." The tall female spoke looking at Wonder woman.

"We already said we're going to help him. We aren't going back on our word." Superman spoke.

"Then...*cough*...we shall greet you all the same." The third figure spoke before coughing once more.

"By the order of our father Dystopia, we will have you all understand his power." Lanakila declared.

This declaration made Kamehameha and the Leaguers prepare themselves.

"PREPARE ALL YOU WANT YOU FUCKAS! YOU AINT READY FOR DIS!" The shortest shouted again.

"Enough Kaua, actions speak louder than words. Do not let your arrogance cloud your judgment." The tall woman lectured making the short one burst out laughing.

"THAN LETS GET THIS LUAU STARTED! DIBS ON SUPERMAN MAKE!" Kaua shouted before slapping his chest.

"Are you ready Wī?" Lanakila asked gripping his hands into fists.

The other female nodded before coughing and swaying her hands forward.

"Ho'omaka (Begin)," Lanakila commanded before all four of them sank into the shadows once more.

Kamehameha stayed on guard along with Wonder Woman.

"Where did they go?" Martian Manhunter asked before Lanakila was launched out of Kamehameha's shadow to grab the back of his head and fly off north at an incredible speed.

"Kamehameha!" Wonder Woman shouted.

"SUP CUZ!" Kaua shouted as he was launched out of Wonder Woman's shadow and punched Superman in the back launching him into a far-off glacier.

"Superman!" Martian Manhunter shouted as he watched Superman fly off.

"Focus on...*cough*...yourself," Wī spoke as her hand sprung out of Martian Manhunters shadow to grab his leg and quickly pull him through his own shadow.

"Martian Manhunter!" Wonder Woman shouted before looking at Kaua.

He only laughed before running straight toward Superman. She would take her lasso and prepare to throw it only for her to feel a hand on her back. Laughed was soon heard behind Wonder Woman but as hard as she tried, she could not move now. Make walked from behind her with her hand back in her cloak.

"You are now mine Wonder Woman." Make whispered revealing their shadows were now connected.

-With Kamehameha-

Kamehameha crashed into the ground as Lanakila flipped forward and landed on his feet. Picking himself off the ground, Kamehameha cracked his neck and stood up to face his double.

"Even without your gifts, I was taught not to underestimate you," Lanakila spoke aiming his left hand at Kamehameha.

"Mahalo." Kamehameha thanked as he went into a full-on blitz toward Lanakila.

Lanakila waited before opening his left hand and quickly closing it on Kamehameha. With Kamehameha mere inches away, he suddenly stopped as his form was held in place by a shadowy hand. Seeing this, Kamehameha tried his best to break from the grasp of the hand but to no avail.

"Even with your gifts, you could never beat me nor father. You are fated to fail time and time again Kamehameha." Lanakila spoke before sighing.

Kamehameha was than raised higher off the ground before being slammed into the ground. A grunt if pain escaped Kamehameha's mouth before Lanakila threw him into a glacier.

"You may be the son of Kane, Pacific God of Creation...but you are by far the weakest of his kids." Lanakila continued with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kamehameha pushed himself off the glacier and landed on his feet as he looked to Lanakila. His eyes filled with rage as he turned to the glacier he was thrown at and thrust both hands into it to tear off a large chunk of the glacier. Lanakila saw this and narrowed his eyes while tilting his head to the left slightly. With a swift turn, Kamehameha threw the chunk of ice at Lanakila before running behind it.

" 'A'ole akamai," Lanakila whispered before nudging his head at the chunk of ice and causing it to explode.

As the chunk of ice was destroyed, Kamehameha ran through the debris of the ice at full speed. Lanakila sighed and unfolded his arms before running at Kamehameha as well at full speed. When the two were mere inches from crashing into one another, Lanakila ducked under Kamehameha's grab to take hold of his neck with his left hand while placing his right palm over Kamehameha's stomach. With a quick shift in weight, Lanakila was able to lift Kamehameha over his head before slamming him into the ground.

Not finished yet, Lanakila used his darkness manipulation to grab Kamehameha by the head and raise him off the ground once more with both his hands closed shut. Kamehameha stayed still making Lanakila narrow his eyes.

"Giving up already...uncle?" Lanakila asked with a disappointed tone.

Suddenly, Kamehameha threw a piece of compressed ice toward Lanakila's head. Widening his eyes, Lanakila brought his left arm up to release Kamehameha and create a pillar of darkness to stop it from hitting his head. As soon as Kamehameha touched the ground, he raced towards Lanakila and broke through his dark pillar to tackle Lanakila into a glacier wall. Lanakila let out a grunt of pain before Kamehameha brought his fist back and brought it forward into Lanakila's head easily breaking through the helmet and his head.

"What?" Kamehameha spoke backing away from the body as it began to fade into the shadows.

"As if I would fight you as you are now. I am not as gullible as your many other opponents." Lanakila spoke with his voice coming from the shadows cast on the ground as well as his own.

"Coward. Show yourself. Fight me like a true warrior!" Kamehameha shouted gripping his hands into fists.

"A true warrior? Such a thing...no longer exists. Not in this era." Lanakila replied. "You are still stuck in your primitive ways uncle...while father moved on."

"What do you mean?" Kamehameha asked looking around.

"Let me show you," Lanakila spoke as the sound of a gunshot was heard from his left.

Turning to his left he saw nothing before his left leg was shot through. Groaning in pain, Kamehameha fell to his left knee before looking down. Soon enough, second gunfire sounded but this time from his right. Kamehameha gritted his teeth as he punched the ground with his right and pulled up a small chunk of ice in hopes to defend his right. Just when he thought he defended against the weapon, he grunted in pain once more as his right shoulder was shot through now.

"You cannot block what you cannot see uncle." Lanakila lectured before he rose from the shadow of the glacier with his arms still folded.

"You coward...you dare fight like this with Pacific blood within you!" Kamehameha spoke trying to push himself off the ground with his bullet wound slowly closing.

"Call me what you will. This battle is already clear. Give up uncle...if you cannot defeat me, how are you going to defeat father?" Lanakila spoke while shaking his head.

"This battle...is not over...yet," Kamehameha spoke finally standing up while beginning to pant softly.

"Then we shall continue," Lanakila whispered slowly unfolding his arms.

-With Superman-

Superman crashed into glacier before Kaua landed in front of him laughing.

"Man, you can take a beating...for a haole," Kaua spoke as Superman stood up and looked at him.

"That all you got?" Superman taunted before flying toward Kaua.

"You mean we," Kaua replied before his shadow extended before bursting from under Superman.

Superman looked down at the figure only for his view to change from the ground to the sky as the shadow delivered a powerful uppercut. Kaua laughed as his shadow made its way to his side as Superman collected himself and shook his head.

"What is that?" Superman asked making Kaua slap his chest.

"My shadow. Not as strong as me but believe me...he is more than strong enough to take you on." Kaua taunted with a grin.

"Is that so?" Superman spoke before his eyes began to glow crimson red.

Kaua smirked as his shadow moved in front of him like a shield with its arms stretched out. Superman fired his heat beam at the shadow only for the beam to bounce off the figures form. With a strong shout, Superman increased the power of his heat beam and beginning to push the shadow backward. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere; his leg was grabbed bringing his attention to see a second shadow but this one coming from his own.

"Time for a beat down...CHEEHOOO!" Kaua shouted as he ran forward with his own shadow advanced to Superman.

Superman looked forward to see Kaua's shadow bring his fist to his face. Looking back forward, he found Kaua himself bringing a punch of his own to his gut knocking the air out of him. Gritting his teeth, Superman attempted to grab Kaua but was stopped by Kaua's shadow as it grabbed both his arms. With a strong pull, he broke out of the shadows grasp and delivered a straight punch toward the shadow causing it to stumble back.

"So, you can be harmed by physical attacks after all," Superman commented looking down to see Kaua also had stumbled back.

"Alright...that was a good one." Kaua complimented before cracking his neck. "Now it's getting fun."

Superman narrowed his eyes before Kaua swayed his hands at his own body causing a powerful shockwave to push Superman back. Kaua's form had changed drastically with his height being six feet tall, his hair spiking backward, and his eyes giving off a sickly red glow to it.

"You can take hits but you can feel pain. Let's increase that for ya." Kaua spoke swaying his hand to Superman.

Superman flew at Kaua in an attempt to stop him from completing whatever he was going to do. As Superman delivered a powerful punch, Kaua raised his hand and caught his fist grinning. Kaua chuckled before pulling Superman forward to deliver a punch of his own but was blocked by Superman's other hand. They seemed at a standstill until Superman saw a grin on Kaua's face before his shadow rose from behind Superman with both its arms raised over its head.

"Remember haole, you're fighting two of us," Kaua spoke as he held Superman in place.

Kaua's shadow quickly brought its clasped hands down and slammed them down on Superman's back. He gritted his teeth from the impact before Kaua widened his eyes

"Gotcha this time!" Kaua shouted as Superman's body was suddenly engulfed in red light.

As fast as it appeared, it faded finding nothing has changed until he was beginning to lose against Kaua in means of strength. Laughter escaped Kaua's mouth as he narrowed his eyes and pulled Superman forward only to release his grip on Superman to bring his fist to his gut knocking him into the air. Superman corrected himself and held his gut while glaring at Kaua.

"Magic..." Superman commented before Kaua slapped his chest again.

"Come you fucka! Like me lick you more!" Kaua shouted.

Superman narrowed his eyes seeing he could not fly before smirking.

"Why not get me...or are you too afraid?" Superman taunted.

Kaua's cocky face quickly shifted to that of a pissed off look as he clenched his fists.

"The fuck you say you fucka?" Kaua screamed while glaring at Superman.

"So, you are afraid? You're afraid of high places." Superman continued before Kaua let out a booking shout of rage.

"You know what, fine. I'll show you this afraid!" Kaua replied as his shadow rose from behind Kaua while lifting him off the ground.

Superman grinned at this as Kaua's shadow took aim toward his direction. With a powerful throw, Kaua was thrown toward Superman grinning madly with wide eyes. As Kaua grew closer, Kaua brought his hands forward in an attempt to punch Superman only to miss his target completely. Widening his eyes, he watched as Superman flew to the side and took hold of Kaua's hand and quickly threw him down.

"Shiiiiii..." Kaua shouted before Superman flew down and slammed Kaua into the ground.

With Kaua slammed into the icy ground, Superman flew out of the small hole sighing.

"With that done..." Superman started but felt a hand grab his ankle.

"I see what you did there you fucka...my turn." Kaua's voice came from the hole only to see a shadowy hand was what took hold of his ankle.

"Haven't you had enough? It's clear you can dish out hits but can't take them." Superman spoke before he was lifted to the air and slammed into the ground with Kaua's shadow rising from the hole bigger than before.

"Oh, I just got warmed up. No pulling punches anymore." Kaua spoke revealing him to be on the head of the shadow standing tall with a grin.

Superman glared at Kaua before firing his heat vision directly toward his direction. Before it was able to touch Kaua himself, his shadows opposite hand moved in its path and blocked the beam. With a chuckle, Kaua's shadow began to crush Superman in its grasp before its opposite hand began to hit Superman in the head over and over before finally throwing him into the ground again.

"Come on...man of steel. I know you got more to give." Kaua shouted while crossing his arms over his chest grinning.

-With Wonder Woman-

"Just like your sisters, you are difficult to keep locked down." Make spoke looking Wonder Woman up and down.

"Release me and fight me in fair combat!" Wonder Woman shouted making Make only laugh softly.

"Fight you in fair combat. If I did so then I would surely lose princess." Make whispered before swaying her hand up to her own mouth. "Silence."

As Make whispered that word, Wonder Woman would open her mouth to shout but found no word coming from it or any kind of sound. Her eyes widen in surprise making Make only laugh more as she swayed her hand against her own eyes.

"Blind." Make whispered as Wonder Woman's eyes became pitch black as she lost her sight now.

Now Wonder Woman was not only mute but now blind. She tried to scream and find some sort of light but to no success.

"We were all trained at a young age Amazon. As soon as we were able to walk did our days off training began. When we mastered our gifts as well as our magic arts...we were given potions containing drops of the pool of Mana." Make began as she started to monologue.

Wonder Woman would thrash around trying to break free from the binding that locked her in place before Make sighed.

"Suffer." Make spoke with a disappointed tone.

Wonder Woman widened her eyes as Make released her from her darkness marionette and watching as she fell to the ground in pain.

-With Martian Manhunter-

Wī had taken Martian Manhunter a mile away from where they were previously. The two were stranded on a small glacier in which they stared at one another. Both did not move a muscle as they waited for the other to try something.

"Why are you doing this?" Martian Manhunter asked while Wī stood there in silence.

Narrowing his eyes, Martian Manhunter quickly flew into the sky with Wī watching him carefully. Once he was high enough in the sky, he turned his attention to his surroundings on trying to find his allies. It did not take long before finding the direction of his allies in danger. Just when he was about to fly toward them, he felt the mind of another forcing him to phase through Wī as she appeared behind him from the shadow of his cape.

Wī watched as she descended to the ground forcing Martian Manhunter to materialize and fly to catch her from hitting the glacier below her. It took only a mere second, as Martian Manhunter made physical contact with Wī he was pulled through another portal to appear even further from his allies. As the exited the portal again, Martian Manhunter found himself and Wī on a large shipwreck miles from his allies now.

"Lanakila wants you all...*cough*...separated...*cough*...I will follow his wishes." Wī spoke with Martian Manhunter narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Martian Manhunter asked once more before Wī pointed at his hand that made contact with her own.

He looked down at his forearm to see it slowly beginning to decay. His eyes widened before trying to phase out of it but sadly it only slowed down.

"Because he told me...*cough*...to do so. No matter what *cough* I will follow his wishes." Wī answered as she watched Martian Manhunter decay.

-With Kamehameha-

Kamehameha would be in the sky with blood dripping from his body. Black spikes could be seen sticking out of his shoulders as well as his knees. Lanakila sighed heavily as he levitated mere meters away from Kamehameha with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Kamehameha bled from his wounds before looking off in the distance and sighing.

"They caught on faster than I expected." Lanakila thought out loud before looking back at Kamehameha. "A Hui hou uncle. Remember how easy it was for not only you to be beaten but your so-called friends. Next, we meet, depending on your answer...we will welcome you with open arms...or kill you and your friends without a second thought."

Suddenly, a black and white sphere formed in front of Lanakila forcing him to quickly fly back while covering himself in pure darkness. The sphere soon burst out toward Lanakila and launching his sphere backward while another sphere appeared under Kamehameha and exploded enveloping the spikes as if erasing it for existence making him fall to the ground only to be caught by a male in a pitch-black cloak while wearing a full white mask.

"...The relinquished...and here I thought you and your family would not interfere." Lanakila spoke as his sphere shattered.

"We would rather not interfere with such matters but your father's plan involves this entire world. We will not stand idle for our home to be ruled by complete darkness." The male replied as Kamehameha's wounds began to fade away as if they were never there.

"...my father offers his invitation to you and your family still. You should take it while you have a chance. There is only so much that your family can do." Lanakila spoke as his form began to fade away revealing it to be another clone made of darkness.

"As if we'd take orders from such a false God." He spoke as Lanakila's clone completely faded away.

Sighing, he looked down at the passed-out Kamehameha before placing him on the ground and walked forward. As he walked a few steps away from Kamehameha, a portal opened up and engulfed the males entire form. Leaving Kamehameha alone before a portal opened up and engulfed Kamehameha's form as well.

-With Wonder Woman-

Make looked down at the unconscious body of Wonder Woman with her hands behind her back. She smiled and made her way toward the Amazon bringing her hand forward to feel the Amazon princess' face and slowly down to her neck but stopped. Sighing, she stood up straight and looked over her shoulder to see Lanakila staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Make, we must retreat," Lanakila spoke with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Did they appear or only him?" Make asked looking back at Wonder Woman with her hand placed under her chin as if thought.

"He is here. You should know from last time he fought us. We did not last very long even though he was holding back." Lanakila spoke making her sigh.

"What makes now so different?" Make spoke turning her whole body to face Lanakila with her arms crossed under her bust.

"This time it seems he is not playing around," Lanakila answered making Make look down before nodding her head in agreement.

"Then let us retrieve our younger siblings." Make spoke before walking over to Lanakila.

"Is she still alive?" Lanakila asked looking over at the Amazon.

" 'Ae. She is still alive. If I wanted her dead, I would have used my more lethal curses Lanakila. I've only been using more harmless curses." Make said with a chuckle.

Lanakila only glared at her making Make sigh and bring her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, I used one harmful spell on her. The curse of pain...a spell that takes ones most painful memory and materializes over...and over again..." Make explained while looking over her shoulder at Wonder Woman grinning.

"That was not all you were going to do Make. You should know that I dislike your habits..." Lanakila spoke before Make only shrugged.

"Yet you do not stop me." Make pointed out making Lanakila grin.

"I don't because you are very thorough with your art. No matter how painful it looks." Lanakila spoke making Make smile.

"Indeed. Now, shall we retrieve our younger siblings?" Make asked as she stopped mere inches away from Lanakila.

He only nodded his head as darkness began to envelop their forms before they both sank into the ground.

-With Martian Manhunter-

Wī watched Martian Manhunter as he tried to catch her over and over but failed every time. With every failure to touch Wī, the decay on his hand began to grow more and more. Even if he was inches from touching her, she would quickly slip into a portal she made from a shadow nearby to appear meters away.

"Wī, you've done well to keep the Martian from interfering but it is time to retreat. Meet us back at the hale." Lanakila spoke through her own shadow.

Wī blushed heavily at this before nodding her head while smiling.

" 'Ae...O-Of course *cough* Lanakila." Wī stuttered before looking at Martian Manhunter and dispelling her decay magic before sinking into her shadow and disappearing.

Martian Manhunter looked to his hand to find the decay had disappeared all of a sudden. With the crisis of his life gone, he turned his focus back to his friends and zoomed toward their direction.

-With Superman-

Kaua crashed into the ground covered in bruises while panting heavily. His form like before had drastically changed again but this time for the worse. Unlike before when he towered over Superman, now his height was a mere four feet tall and his hair was a mess even more so than before. He looked up at Superman who was only slightly bruised but only slightly compared to Kaua.

"Hūpō uku (stupid cost) ..." Kaua cursed in his native tongue while panting heavily.

"From the look of how you are, seems you are finally out for the count," Superman said with a smile as he now hovered over Kaua with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You think we Pau? You think ...just cause...I small...I can't lick you still? Is that it you fuckah?" Kaua asked glaring at Superman.

"With the state you're in, I'm sure one flick from me will knock you out," Superman commented with a shrug.

"Watch when Lanakila pops up. He gon lick you good. We'll see who's smiling then," Kaua shouted chuckling weakly.

Superman only shook his head before reaching out to grab Kaua. Just when he was mere inches from touching Kaua again, the shadow of Kaua shifted into a pillar that sprung around Kaua and slammed into Superman knocking him back. Kaua laughed loudly at this before groaning in pain from his wounds still while Lanakila formed in front of Kaua with Make standing beside Kaua.

"See what happens when your arrogance gets in the way with actual thinking little brother?" Make mocked as she looked down at Kaua with a smirk.

"Kulikuli Make..." Kaua spoke before grunting in pain as Make stepped on Kaua's bruise on his chest.

"Enough you two. We need to leave now." Lanakila spoke looking over his shoulder at the two.

"WATCH OUT!" Kaua shouted making Lanakila look forward to see Superman zooming straight for him.

With a sickening grin, Lanakila raised his hand at Superman and snapped his finger. A small black sphere appeared in front of Superman before exploding and covering him in black flames. With Superman on the ground flat on his back trying to extinguish the magical flames, Lanakila took this chance to coat himself and his siblings in a blanket of darkness before disappearing into the ground as the fire had also faded as well.

-With Kamehameha-

Kamehameha woke from his pitch blank dream to find his wounds were gone as well as Lanakila. Quickly getting to his feet, he scanned his surroundings to find only one figure but not even close to the height of Lanakila.

"I am not an enemy." The relinquished spoke looking over his shoulder to stare at Kamehameha.

"Who are you then?" Kamehameha demanded before the other only sighed.

"I am called the relinquished. One who had the chance to be something greater but turned it down. Now all I wish is to live a peaceful and normal life." He introduced himself before turned to face Kamehameha.

"From my point of view, it looks completely different," Kamehameha replied with narrowed eyes.

"We intervene very rarely. If it is a small matter then we have no reason to take action. The only time we will take action is if the entire world is at stake. Either planetary destruction or complete subjugation." Relinquished explained before looking back up at the sky.

"We?" Kamehameha asked taking a step forward.

"The Foresworn. A group tasked with protecting the planet." The Relinquished answered before turning his entire body to face Kamehameha once more.

"Then you are allies?" Kamehameha asked only to make The relinquished shake his head.

"No. I am only someone seeking a peaceful life. In time if we meet again...pray it is only friendly terms." He warned before his form vanished completely leaving no trace behind.

Kamehameha sighed and shook his head before widening his eyes in realization.

"Diana!" Kamehameha shouted before launching off the ground and flying off into the sky to try and find the Amazon princess.

As Kamehameha flew into the sky, Martian Manhunter spoke to him via mind communication. Looking to the north, he flew toward the direction given to him to find Martian Manhunter carrying Superman and laying him by Wonder Woman.

"What happened?" Kamehameha asked as he knelt down beside Wonder Woman seeing no wounds on her.

"I do not know. I was fighting someone who prevented me from returning to the others." Martian Manhunter explained while looking at Superman who was badly burned.

"Martian! What is going on?" Batman shouted through their earpieces.

"We have been attacked by an unknown enemy. Both Superman and Wonder Woman are down. They are alive but both are passed out." Martian Manhunter explained before looking at Kamehameha.

"I see. Our side is done. Orm and his weapon have been stopped. Green Lantern and I are in route now." Batman spoke before going silent.

"Batman and Green Lantern are on their way now. You have a lot of explaining to do Kamehameha." Martian Manhunter said looking at Kamehameha.

Kamehameha said nothing and simply nodded his head.

-Hours later in the watchtower-

Superman would be in a stasis pod healing his wounds while Wonder Woman laid asleep in a bed. Kamehameha stood by her side looking out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He chooses not to say anything until everyone was back up to speed rather than repeating himself in the future. A soft groan came from Wonder Woman causing Kamehameha to turn his head and face Diana to see her eyes slowly opening.

"Great Hera, what happened?" Wonder Woman asked looking up at the ceiling.

"You were knocked out. So, take it easy." Kamehameha spoke turning to place his hand over her head.

"It was...horrifying. Make...she silenced my voice...then blinded me before...making me suffer for... for days." Wonder Woman explained while gritting her teeth and clenching her hands into fists.

"I understand that you are frustrated. We all are...the one who got hit the worst...is Superman." Kamehameha said placing his hand over her own.

Her eyes looked to Kamehameha in shock before looking back down.

"What happened? How did we escape?" Wonder Woman asked making Kamehameha sigh.

"I will explain what happened once Superman wakes up," Kamehameha spoke before the doors to the room slide open revealing Superman.

"Then come on. It's time to explain to us what happened." Superman spoke in a serious tone.

Kamehameha only nodded his head before looking back at Wonder Woman with his hand still over hers.

"Go Kamehameha, I will join you all shortly." Wonder Woman spoke making Kamehameha nod his head before taking his hand back and following Superman to the meeting room.

-Meeting Room-

All but Wonder Woman sat in their respective seats while Kamehameha stood in the center with his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed. They waited patiently for Wonder Woman which only took a few extra seconds as she finally arrived and sat down in her seat looking at Kamehameha. Once she sat down, Kamehameha opened his eyes and unfolded his arms to allow them to hang by his sides.

"Now that everyone is here. Tell us what you know Kamehameha. Everything. Starting from the beginning." Batman spoke with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Kamehameha, son of the Pacific God of creation, and High Chief of the Pacific. Now I am just a warrior lost in time." Kamehameha started while looking around at the members. "I have bested Hercules as well as Ares in a one on one combat as well as fought beside the Amazon's against the army of man. Hippolyta was the only one to fight me on even grounds to the point where our battle lasted for days without rest."

"The Pacific? Never heard of it." Flash said with a raised brow.

"It is just like the paradise of the Amazon's, Themyscira. It can only be accessed by those born of pacific blood or invited by the Akua's themselves. Those who try are never heard from again. At least that is how it was before their connection to the island was completely severed." Kamehameha spoke while closing his eyes.

"Severed? How is that possible?" Wonder Woman asked with concern.

"I do not know but all I do know is that whoever did it had enough power to compete against not only the many siblings of Kane but also the four high Akua's of the Pacific," Kamehameha answered opening his eyes slightly.

"How many siblings do you have Kamehameha?" Flash asked with a raised brow.

"...more then I know of. From what I was told by my oldest sibling Pōuliuli ...my father created one child each from an element that makes this planet." Kamehameha answered looking at Flash.

"Wow, that's a big family," Flash commented leaning his head back slightly.

"And now?" Batman asked making Kamehameha close his eyes.

"I do not know. Since Pōuliuli had four kids, that means my many other siblings have children as well. Knowing how far we spread it is unknown how many keiki's they have." Kamehameha spoke with a sigh.

"You fight to kill right?" Superman asked making Kamehameha open his eyes and look directly at the man of steel.

" 'Ae. That much has not changed about who I am." Kamehameha answered without hesitation.

"We bruise but we do not kill." Superman pointed out before Wonder Woman stood up and raised her hands.

"Kamehameha, I know this is a lot to take in but killing is wrong. If anything we are better then those that kill." Wonder Woman began making Kamehameha look to Wonder Woman now.

"...very well. I will not kill. To keep my promise with your mother, I shall follow your rules." Kamehameha spoke with a smile.

Flash only blinked at this before looking at Wonder Woman.

"Wait, this guy can set foot on Themyscira? I thought no man can set foot on there!" Flash complained.

"Kamehameha is no man, he is the husband of Hippolyta. ONe she waited for so long to return to her." Wonder Woman answered with a smirk making Flash slink back into his chair with his head down.

"Lucky," Flash spoke crossing his arms over his chest while sighing.

"What else is there to ask? I will not kill if it can be avoided. I cannot promise that when my life is in danger, I will not hold back." Kamehameha spoke making Superman nod his head.

"I understand how hard it is to control your strength. If you want I can help you with that." Superman offered before Kamehameha shook his head.

"If I am to learn from anyone, it will be my future wife," Kamehameha answered looking to Superman.

"Who saved you back at the North Pole?" Martian Manhunter asked making Superman and Wonder Woman widen their eyes before looking at Kamehameha.

"...I do not know but his presence alone forced my nieces and nephews to retreat. He calls himself the relinquished...as well as his group...The Foresworn." Kamehameha answered looking around for answers.

"The Foresworn? Never heard of them...but I can check the database to see what I can dig out. If this man is as strong as you say he is then he may also be a possible threat in the far future." Batman spoke looking down at the table.

"You remember nothing else about this man?" Superman asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"He was as tall as Flash yet wore a black cloak with a pure white mask. No eye holes or any place to really breath from. Just a pure white face." Kamehameha added.

"I see...then there is much to research then," Batman spoke standing up and walking up to Kamehameha. "We are all protectors of this world Kamehameha...no matter what we will protect it from anything or anyone."

With the warning said, Batman walked past Kamehameha along with Flash and Green Lantern leaving only Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

"So do you have a home to go to or a place to stay?" Superman asked before Wonder Woman cut in.

"Yes, he does. He will be living on Themyscira with my mother...they do after all have much to catch up on." Wonder Woman spoke taking Kamehameha's hand and leading him to the teleporter pad.

"I will assist." Martian Manhunter spoke following Wonder Woman.

-Themyscira-

Kamehameha stood on the battlefield he fought Hippolyta on to find it was still there. Nothing had changed since the last time he stood here making him chuckle.

"So nothing has changed after all," Kamehameha spoke with his arms crossed over his chest with Wonder Woman standing by his side.

The sound of battle cries echoed throughout the land before Kamehameha and Wonder Woman were surrounded by Amazon's. It did not take long before most of the Amazon's began to see who it really was. Eventual, a pathway was made to find Hippolyta standing at the end of the path. Her eyes filled with joy while riding upon her pegasus. It galloped forward with Kamehameha turning his body to look at Hippolyta with his arms now hanging to his side.

"...I have kept my word. As I always do." Kamehameha spoke bowing his head to Hippolyta before raising it.

"You did...but did you have to take so long?" Hippolyta spoke with a smile while tears began to roll from her eyes.

"...e Kala Mai...there is much to tell you," Kamehameha spoke before Hippolyta nodded her head in agreement.

"Indeed but before that, there is something else that has been held off ever since you left to check on your homeland," Hippolyta said with a smirk.

" 'Ae. We held off our marriage long enough." Kamehameha spoke making her smile and nod her head before turning her pegasus around and galloping off with Wonder Woman standing by him.

"This is the third time I was able to see my mother so happy." Wonder Woman said with a smile while crossing her arms under her bust.

"I can tell the first time was when you were born but what was the second time?" Kamehameha asked looking to Wonder Woman with a curious smile.

"When I earned the right to leave here and journey to the land of mankind." Wonder Woman said with a sigh. "Do not make my mother regret marrying you. If it comes down to it Kamehameha, she will kill you without fail."

Kamehameha could only laugh at this before walking forward to follow the path made for him.

"I would not have it any other way," Kamehameha spoke with his arms by his sides.

/To be continued.

So much new original characters in one chapter, DAMN!

Welp, like always please leave a review and see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Ekolu: Family tree

In Themyscira, Kamehameha stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the beautiful beach of Themyscira with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes watched the waters crashing onto the shores of the Amazon island while he waited patiently for the time of his and Hippolyta's wedding. In an hour, three amazons walked up behind Kamehameha and bowed to him which quickly caught his attention. Turning his head to face the three amazon's, he smiled and swayed his hand for them to lead the way.

Nodding their heads, the three turned their back to him and lead him to what seemed like a battlefield in which Kamehameha narrowed his eyes and scanned the grounds.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kamehameha asked slowly looking forward to see the three that lead him had pulled out shields and swords from the ground.

"We were told to entertain you...and here we are. I hope you do not mind showing us what you have to offer our queen." One spoke with a slight smirk.

Kamehameha looked at this and chuckled before nodding his head while cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders back.

"If that is the case, tell your sisters to stop hiding and come on out," Kamehameha said looking over his shoulders with half opened eyes.

The three looked at one another before looking back at Kamehameha with their shields up front. As they prepared themselves, the center amazon quickly hit the center of her shield with her sword causing seven more amazons to come out of hiding equipped with bows and arrows as well as swords strapped to their hips. Looking around himself, he nodded his head impressed at their set up before slowly looking back at the first three Amazons.

"You wish to test my merit?" Kamehameha asked with a smirk.

"Why not? If the stories about you are true then this should be mere child's play to you." The center amazon spoke once more.

"...then you should have brought more of your sisters," Kamehameha warned before slowly gripping his hands into fists.

The seven amazon's with bows and arrows quickly released their hold on their string and watched as their arrows flew toward Kamehameha's body. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as Kamehameha jumped over the arrows to avoid being hit by any of them only to land back down on the ground sighing. When Kamehameha touched the ground, the three sword-wielding amazons quickly rushed him from the front but this time instead of evading, he merely brought his left hand up and swiped it to the side redirecting the swords strike. Once their swords were safely redirected away from his own flesh, Kamehameha hopped up and brought his right leg up to bring his shin up against their shield knocking all three into a nearby boulder.

"Ekolu..." Kamehameha told himself before looking at the remaining seven who dropped their bows and took up swords that were sheathed on their hips and ran toward him while letting out a loud war cry.

It took mere seconds before the remaining seven amazons laid on the ground groaning in pain. Kamehameha stood over the amazons unharmed as he took the ten amazons over his shoulders and flew off toward the Amazon city. In a few minutes, Kamehameha landed in front of Hippolyta's palace to deliver the injured amazons. A soft chuckle was heard by the balcony causing him to look up and see Hippolyta standing on it smiling.

"I see some of my sisters wanted to see for themselves how much of a legend you really are," Hippolyta said with a smirk.

"I would ask why you did not stop them but I have a feeling that you yourself wanted to see if I got rusty or not." Kamehameha pointed out while crossing his arms over his chest smirking.

"You caught me...you're right. I wanted to see if the man I fell in love with long ago is still the same warrior he once was." Hippolyta said leaning over the rails smiling softly.

"Then why not test my merit against the same test that your daughter went through?" Kamehameha asked with a soft chuckle.

"Is that so? Then we shall hold a tournament to test your merit. What is the prize if I may ask?" Hippolyta asked with a raised brow.

"A favor from me...one I will not turn down," Kamehameha answered placing his right hand over his chest.

"A favor? And that favor would be?" Hippolyta asked bringing her hand to her chin curious of the answer.

"Anything the winner wishes..." Kamehameha answered making Hippolyta chuckle before nodding her head.

"Very well, seems our wedding will take place after this tournament," Hippolyta said before turning her back and making her way into her home.

"I have a feeling she will be participating in this tournament of merit," Kamehameha told himself before chuckling and nodding his head. "She will participate...one way or another,"

With that said, Kamehameha turned his back on the palace and made his way to a house on the outskirts of the Amazon city. It was not the best but it was better than sleeping without anything to protect him from the weather. As he laid on his bed to sleep, all he could about was nothing more than the darkness that had him locked away for years. All he saw was pitch black darkness surrounding his vision, so dark he could not even see his own hands but all he could understand was the laughter that echoed in the endless darkness. These dreams were all he had for the days of his freedom and there was nothing he could do to break from it.

-Next Morning-

The night swiftly passed by as he woke from his dark slumber. Sighing heavily, he shook his head and groaned while bringing his left hand to be placed over his forehead.

"Another night of dreams of darkness... hūpō (stupid)," Kamehameha said to himself before pushing himself off his bed and made his way toward his window looking out at the rising sun.

"Kamehameha, your presence is requested by the queen." One of the Amazons said from outside his home.

"So it begins..." Kamehameha said out loud before leaving his home to see a single Amazon.

"I will lead you to the stadium Kamehameha," She spoke before turning his back to him and leading him to the stadium.

-Stadium-

Kamehameha walked into the stadium seeing thirty-nine amazons, all in which wore a golden helmet. Narrowing his eyes, he began to scan the twelve amazons trying to find which one was Hippolyta seeing as she was not on her throne. With a smile, he continued his way to join the participants with his arms crossed over his chest looking forward to seeing Artemis (not the goddess) walk forward overlooking the participants before her eyes looked at Kamehameha.

"Participants, before the wedding of our queen Hippolyta and the hero Kamehameha, we shall test his merit with the contest of merit. If any of you were to defeat Kamehameha, he said so himself that he would owe them a favor...one he will gladly do as asked no matter what it is." Artemis said with an annoyed look seeing she could not join in on the contest.

Cheering could be heard on the stands along with the participants while Kamehameha stood there with a smirk.

"The first contest is javelin, may Hera watch over you all," Artemis shouted as the participants began to break off into one of ten groups of four.

Kamehameha would be in the first group and prepared his javelin. Gripping the javelin in his right hand, he took aim with his left hand and waited patiently. As the three other participants threw their javelin, each hit slightly higher than half the stadium. Once the three women went first, Kamehameha took one step before throwing his javelin upward and watched it arch down as it crashed down at the other end of the stadium with a loud BANG.

Sighing softly, Kamehameha turned and walked back to place his back against the wall of the stadium with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched carefully at the other groups as they threw their javelins until finally, the last group came up. So far, he saw no Amazon capable of being like Hippolyta until the ninth group walked up and threw their javelins. One of the participants had hit slightly lower than where he himself hit which instantly caught his attention.

Quickly looking to the Amazon that threw it, his eyes looked at one who had a smaller build than Hippolyta herself. This made him narrow this eyes in suspicion as he looked at what seemed to be a frail young woman who raised both her arms up in victory. Just when he was about to confront her, the final group walked forward and prepared their own javelins before throwing theirs. One javelin flew out and hit right next to where Kamehameha marked with his weapon making him look over to who threw it. Unlike the other Amazon, this one immediately took off her helmet revealing Hippolyta herself who looked over her shoulders at Kamehameha smirking.

"There she is..." Kamehameha said to himself with a smirk of his own but slowly looked for the other Amazon feeling something not only off about her but also familiar.

With javelin finished, the top two would be picked from each group bringing the participants from forty down to twenty. Artemis nodded and set the next event which was archery with ten pairs of two which Kamehameha would be placed as fifth. As before, Kamehameha waited patiently for his turn watching as the first pair finished with haste until it was finally his turn. He allowed the Amazon to go first and watched as she hit the outside of the bullseye making Kamehameha nod his head impressed at her accuracy. Getting into position, he prepared his arrow on the string of his now before pulling it back with his eyes aiming at the center if the target. Taking a soft inhale, he narrowed his eyes before both exhaling and releasing the arrow from his grip allowing the arrow to fly forward and hit the center of the target.

With a smile, Kamehameha nodded his head and made his way back to the wall leaning against it. Once again, he watched but this time with a more focused mind. The groups began to pass swiftly before the last two came up again. Again, the frail Amazon walked forward and took aim before firing but what Kamehameha caught was that the arrow had absolutely no air resistance or a matter a fact the wind was helping in guiding the arrow as it hit the center of the target.

"Oh?" Kamehameha said narrowing his eyes.

His eyes watched as the girl left the area for now allowing Hippolyta to take aim alongside her sister before they both fired their arrows. Hippolyta hit the center of the target with ease while her sister hit inches over her own arrow. She raised her now in victory before looking up at the sky with a proud victorious smile. With the second event now finished, the winning participants gathered within the stables of the stadium to allow the course to change as well as time to prepare.

Kamehameha immediately sought out Hippolyta who was not too hard to find since she stood by the entrance.

"Hippolyta..." Kamehameha said catching her attention.

"Kamehameha..." Hippolyta replied as she faced her future husband with a smile.

"I had a feeling you could not help join this contest, " Kamehameha said with a soft chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I? If I win then I get a favor from you." Hippolyta said with a smirk.

"That is if you can beat me, " Kamehameha said causing the two to chuckle together.

As their laughter died down, Kamehameha began to scan stables seeking that one Amazon once more. This did not go unnoticed by Hippolyta as she also began to look around.

"Hippolyta...there is another amazon. One who is not just favored but loved by the wind...who is she?" Kamehameha asked looking at Hippolyta.

"... I do not know who she is. I have never seen her on this island before. Today is the only time I have ever seen her," Hippolyta answered looking at Kamehameha.

"I have an idea on who she is...or at least one of her parents. So far it seems she means no harm." Kamehameha said with a sigh. "Just in case be ready, "

The doors to the stables opened allowing the Amazons as well as Kamehameha to go outside and look at the race track. They were split into two groups of five with Hippolyta being placed in the first group while Kamehameha was placed in the second.

"The top two will participate in a one on one battle, " Artemis shouted as Kamehameha watched as Hippolyta prepared herself on to her chariot.

Kamehameha watched as Hippolyta as well as another amazon with great ease causing Kamehameha to smile and make his way towards the chariot for him. It seemed stronger and coupled with two stronger horses to hold his weight. Smiling at this, he walked over to the horses and faced them both. The look of pure confidence in their eyes as they shook their heads and looked into their riders' eyes.

"I put my victory in your hooves, my friends," Kamehameha said before making his way to the chariot and climbed on. "To victory."

The race started with Kamehameha coming last for the first half of the face before both horses were suddenly filled with energy as they ran past the first two without Kamehameha needing to whip any of them. As he and his trusted horses were able to reach the end, he could not help but look over his shoulder seeing the mysterious Amazon was mere inches from beating him. This alone was strange before looking down at the horses that pulled her and saw what seemed to be clouds under their feet that carried them forward. Narrowing his eyes, he got off his chariot and turned toward the mysterious Amazon to find her missing once more.

"Mysterious indeed..." Kamehameha said before turning back to the two horses that carried him off to victory to thank them.

Once Kamehameha gave his thanks, he allowed other Amazon to take them back to the stables to give them food, water, and rest. His eyes turned to the field to see that instead of seeing a one on one combat stage being set, the arena was being set up for a lineup of archers along with iron bracelets. Seeing this, he only shrugged his shoulders and walked onto the field along with the mysterious Amazon suddenly appearing from behind him smiling sweetly. As the two lined up, a set of iron bracelets were handed to Kamehameha as well as the other amazon.

"ʻA'ole hoʻomaikaʻi. (No thanks)." Kamehameha said placing his hands to the bracelets and softly pushed them away.

The assistant amazon looked at her sister only getting a shrug before nodding her head and looking back at Kamehameha. She turned her back on him and walked off beside her sister as he looked toward his opponent before four amazons lined up with their bows and arrows prepared. narrowing his eyes, he raised his hands up and waited while the other swayed her hand forward. Her left was raised over her head while her right was placed by her stomach while she closed her eyes taking in deep breaths.

"I wonder..." Kamehameha said softly to himself before looking forward.

As the four archers let loose their arrows, Kamehameha easily caught the two arrows aimed at him before quickly turning to look at the other at the corner of his eyes. What he saw only proved what he thought ever since he saw her shot an arrow. He watched as the girl brought her hands around swiftly redirected the arrows away from her body. The crowd was at awe with the mysterious amazon's defensive technique as she placed her hand back as they were before.

"Impressive...keiki hānai (wind child) ..." Kamehameha whispered which made her both lose focus and also look in his direction.

When she turned her attention away from the arrows in her mind, the Amazons had fired three arrows at her in which all three passed right through her body while Kamehameha caught two in his left hand and catching the last one in his right.

"H-How did you know?" She asked completely facing Kamehameha now.

"It is not hard to see who a real amazon is here little one. Since you caused no harm, mind telling us what you are doing here...and without letting the queen of the Amazons know of your presence?" Kamehameha asked with a raised brow.

She shivered at this before closing her eyes and twirled in place surrounding herself with dust and wind. Kamehameha as well as the amazon's covered their eyes while some would try their best to see what was going on. As fast as the sudden as the gust of wind was, it quickly vanished leaving nothing but a small dust devil and the cloths of an Amazon. Sighing heavily, Kamehameha looked at where the other was before shaking his head and scanning the ground to find no clue of where she had left to.

"I doubt...that will be the last I see of her..." Kamehameha spoke looking over at Hippolyta who nodded her head as well before looking back at the crowd.

Since Kamehameha's opponent vanished, he was put as the winner allowing Hippolyta and her opponent to take the stage. Their match was long and well fought making the firing line go up to ten archers each before her opponent was hit in the shoulder as well as her left ankle. With all the smaller events finished, the last match to take part in was none other than single combat but instead of with weapons, it was full on hand to hand combat. The two meet in the center of the ring looking at one another while he rolled his shoulders backward and cracking his neck.

"So we fight once more?" Kamehameha asked gripping his hands into fists.

"Why not? After all, there is something you have that I want." Hippolyta answered with a satisfied smile.

"A favor?" Kamehameha guessed with a raised brow.

"No, your trust." Hippolyta before making a mad sprint at Kamehameha.

Seeing this, Kamehameha smiled and ran toward Hippolyta meeting her in the center as their hands clasped together creating a loud slap. The sound itself made some of the amazons cover their ears in pain while Kamehameha and Hippolyta grinned as they stared at one another. Both of their eyes were filled with excitement as they were locked down in a battle of strength before Hippolyta gave in and was falling backward. As Hippolyta fell backward, Kamehameha released his hold on her hand to break off from her but found the grip she had on his hand was still strong and pulled him down as well.

As Hippolyta pulled Kamehameha down to the ground, she kept a tight grip on his hands as her body began to feel the ground under her. She curled her back slightly while bringing her right foot onto his chest while rolling backward before quickly releasing her hold on him. Kamehameha was sent flying over Hippolyta right out toward the ring, he could have used his flight ability but choose to fight fair and square. Narrowing his eyes, he brought his hands to the ground stopping his flight and flipped forward to land on his feet.

Hippolyta quickly got to her feet and looked directly at Kamehameha who turned to face her. Their eyes locked onto one another before they ran at each other. Right when they were going to crash into one another, Kamehameha dropped down to the ground and did a quick sweep knocking Hippolyta off her feet and toward the ground. After his swift sweep, he thrust his left fist forward in an attempt to try and hit her head.

Before his fist could connect, Hippolyta brought her arms up to block his single punch which succeeded but only to a point as she was launched backward. Kamehameha watched as she rolled back and got back up to her feet panting. With her guard up again, Kamehameha nodded and got back up to his feet.

"Just like old times..." Kamehameha said with a soft chuckle.

"Good times indeed..." Hippolyta said with a grin.

The two shared a faint laugh before running at one another again. Their battle went on for hours on end before finally, they stood two meters away from one another panting heavily. Kamehameha caught his breath and narrowed his eyes at Hippolyta.

"If this is how energetic we are during a spar, I can only imagine how full of energy we will be when we become one," Kamehameha said gripping his hands into fists.

"I guess we will see after I win," Hippolyta said with a confident smile before running toward Kamehameha.

He stood there and smiled before running at her as well but as fast as they ran toward one another. The next thing Kamehameha saw was Hippolyta taking hold of his right arm and hoisting him over her body before his back was slammed into the ground. His eyes stared at the sky until Hippolyta came into view and placed her foot on his chest before looking at her sisters while raising her right fist into the air claiming victory. Sighing heavily, Kamehameha accepted his defeat and closed his eyes before Hippolyta took her foot off his chest and placed her hand out to help Kamehameha off the ground.

"Congratulations...Hippolyta...may I ask the favor?" Kamehameha asked with a soft smile as he stood up with her help.

"We will talk about your favor later. For now...just stand by my side." Hippolyta said looking at her sisters while Kamehameha nodded.

He quickly took her into his arm and lifted Hippolyta onto his shoulder to raise her even higher. It was an act of admitting he was weak but also that he accepted it. A sign of not only good sportsmanship but also a sign of good will. As her amazon's cheered loudly, the winds suddenly picked up with the clouds over the stadium to become dark.

"What's happening?" Kamehameha asked placing Hippolyta down on the ground to look up at the sky.

"I do not know..." Hippolyta answered bringing her left arm up to try and protect her eyes as she looked up at the sky.

The clouds that gathered soon began to spiral and form a tornado before it took full shape and crashed down into the floor of the stadium kicking up dust and debris. As sudden as the winds were, they stopped and even so much as to blow away the dust from the stadium revealing a seven-foot nine inched tall tan skinned woman with long wavy ehu colored hair that stretched all the way down to her legs. She had a lean build as well as her sky-blue colored eyes looking at Kamehameha. In her right hand, she held the ear of the young fragile girl that had run away and was struggling to try and break from the others hold on her ear.

"I am Nalani (Quiet Skies) ...this is my daughter Hāʻiliʻili Makani (Embracing Breeze). I was looking for her for a few days and thanks to you I was able to find her. You have my thanks...baby brother." The woman introduced herself before bowing her head in thanks.

"...so you are also one of my many siblings?" Kamehameha asked narrowing his eyes as he got into his fighting stance even though he was still tired from the bout against Hippolyta.

"I did not come here to fight you Kamehameha," Nalani said tilting her head slightly. "Not all of your older siblings wish ill will to you or your fate."

"How can I trust you? I have never met you yet you know much about me...how?" Kamehameha asked not letting his guard down.

"I came to answer all your questions about your family. You were not told about us and there was a reason for it. One I will gladly tell you...later. For now, I came to thank you for helping me find my daughter. Tomorrow I shall return ready to answer your questions but for now you have a wedding to prepare...don't you?" Nalani asked narrowing her eyes with a soft smile.

"What about me?" Hāʻiliʻili asked looking up at her mother.

"You are going to be grounded..." Nalani answered without even looking at her daughter before the two were engulfed in a gale of wind before their forms had suddenly vanished.

Kamehameha sighed in relief before easing from his fighting stance to close his eyes.

"There is much we have to catch up on, don't we?" Hippolyta said crossing her arms under her breasts.

" 'Ai. There is much to talk about...something that can wait. After our wedding night of course." Kamehameha said opening his eyes and looking at Hippolyta with a smile.

"I would not have it any other way," Hippolyta said with a smile.

-After the wedding: Hippolyta's room-

After they married in front of all of Hippolyta's sisters, she told her husband tonight that he would do everything she told him to without question. This rose some questions already but due to owing her a favor after defeating him, he complied and stood outside her room still wearing Greek clothing fashioned for him and only him. His white toga stretched from his shoulders down to his upper knee while having a golden rope tied around his waist like that of a belt and on top his head held a white crown made of a white vine given by Hera herself. Standing outside her room he waited patiently with his eyes closed.

"Come in...my love..." Hippolyta's voice spoke behind the door.

Kamehameha entered through the doors to her room to find Hippolyta stand at the foot of the bed wearing a pink see-through silk dress while her hair was flowing in the soft breeze that entered through with Kamehameha.

"As you said my king, you shall do all I say tonight with no question…" Hippolyta said with a soft smile.

"I will do as you say, my love," Kamehameha said entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Good, now remove your clothing...slowly" Hippolyta spoke with a soft smirk.

Kamehameha complied easily as he looked down at his golden rope and began to undo it. Once his belt was removed, he started to slowly pull the belt off his waist and held it to the left of him before finally dropping it. Hippolyta smiled at this show while she stood there watching as he moved his hands to the shoulder that was covered to untie it by himself. It did not take long before Kamehameha also undid the toga's tie allowing him to take hold of it and slowly moved them about to reveal his six-inch flaccid penis.

Hippolyta's attention looked down to Kamehameha's long member that hung down for now. With Kamehameha now fully naked, Hippolyta smiled and looked up at him while walking over toward his position.

"Now, sit on the bed," Hippolyta said.

He did as instructed and made his way to the bed before turning around to sit on the edge of the bed. With Kamehameha now sitting on the bed, Hippolyta walked to her husband's front while bringing her hands over to Kamehameha's thighs and up to his chest. The two locked eyes before she brought her hands to his chest to push him down to lay on his back. Kamehameha laid on his back while leaning his head up to look at Hippolyta as she slowly slipped out of her see-through dress and walk out of it. Her hands tracing from his thighs to his lower stomach but stopped as she climbed onto Kamehameha.

"Do not move...no matter what. I am in control Kamehameha," Hippolyta spoke with authority while tracing her hands along his sides only to stop on his chest.

Kamehameha nodded his head before going completely still allowing Hippolyta to do as she pleased to her husband. She rubbed her already dripping wet pussy against his shaft causing it to already begin to erect. Soft groans slipped from Kamehameha's lips as he looked upon his loving wife with his eyes roaming from her face down to her breasts that would jiggle ever slightly with each movement of her hips. To her, it was bliss and lust while Kamehameha felt it was more than torture as he was not allowed to move.

"A man of your word indeed," Hippolyta said as she continued to slide her pussy lips against his shaft before it became its full length of eight inches long.

Hippolyta smiled before coming to a stop and lifting herself off his lower region with her right hand while her left took hold of his erect member. She aimed the tip of his member to her entrance before slowly lowering herself onto it causing soft moans to slip from her lips while biting the bottom of her lip and even so much as to claw at Kamehameha's chest. Kamehameha himself could not help but moan as she slowly lowered herself onto his member and feel the walls of her pussy already rubbing against it. As torturous of an experience it was for both Hippolyta and Kamehameha, it came to a complete stop as she took in his full length allowing her time to take in a deep breath while her left hand came back to land on his chest softly.

"...and so filling..." Hippolyta whispered while opening her eyes and looking into Kamehameha's once more before lifting herself up only halfway only to quickly fall back down.

"My queen...I don't know...how much... longer I can... last..." Kamehameha warned as he was already reaching his limit.

Hippolyta only smiled before sitting up straight and increasing her pace in which Kamehameha closed his eyes trying his best to hold it in as best, he could. After five minutes of constant pounding done by Hippolyta, Kamehameha could no longer hold on as he released his load deep into Hippolyta's womb. It did not take long to fill Hippolyta to the point that some began to seep out of her pussy. The sudden release from her partner pushed her over the edge to the point of also coming along with Kamehameha with a pleasuring screaming coming from her mouth while leaning her head back.

Kamehameha panted heavily at the release before looking up at Hippolyta who was catching her breath from the actions that took place. Just when he thought it was finished, Hippolyta slowly looked down at Kamehameha with her eyes now completely filled with lust.

"You don't think we're finished now, do you? My love...we are just getting started," Hippolyta said with a seductive smile.

For the entire night, Hippolyta did as she pleased with her husband doing as instructed and due to his stamina, it was no problem for either of them to continue all night long.

-Next day-

Kamehameha was the first of the two to awake from his pitch-black slumber and look up at the ceiling of the room. He could feel Hippolyta's arm rest on his chest while her breasts pressing up against his naked form. Smiling at the sight of his wife, he carefully removed her arm off his chest before moving to the edge of the bed to sit up and sigh. As he reached the edge of the bed, he stood up and stretched his arms over his head already touching the ceiling before walking over to the curtains that held back the light of the new day. Moving the curtains aside, he watched as the soft light of the morning sun began to slowly pour into the room while the sun itself began to rise from the sea's surface and rise to the open blue morning sky.

A soft moan came from behind Kamehameha as he turned his body slightly to look over his shoulder at his waking wife. Her eyes opened up while wrapping her arms around a pillow closest to her while looking at her husband smiling sheepishly.

"Aloha kakahiaka (Good Morning) my queen," Kamehameha said with a smile.

"Good Morning to you as well, my king," Hippolyta said before slowly sitting up from her position while stretching her arms over her head allowing the blanket to fall to the bed and reveal her breasts. "What a sight to awake to."

Kamehameha looked upon his beautiful wife's body before chuckling softly and walking back over to her.

"That should be my line, my love," Kamehameha replied while sitting on the bed beside Hippolyta.

"I know...it's just that I waited ages for us to join, my king," Hippolyta whispered with a teasing tone.

Kamehameha would nod his head while chuckling before placing his left hand upon her chin to hold her face still. She smiled and placed her own hand against Kamehameha's cheek. Both moved close before their lips met, their tongues already exploring one another's mouth as Hippolyta's opposite hand moved over to his chest. Eventually, their lips broke from one another leaving a trail of saliva before that too broke.

"For such a kiss, I would not mind waking up earlier." Hippolyta teased as she rubbed her hand against his chest before wrapping both her arms behind his neck smiling.

"Then I will try my utmost best to give you what you wish," Kamehameha replied with a smile of his own as he leaned forward and kissed her neck lightly.

"I will hold you to your word...my king," Hippolyta said closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan from the simple kiss to her neck.

"I am a man of my word," Kamehameha said before bringing his hands to her arms.

Hippolyta opened her eyes and released Kamehameha from her embrace to allow him to stand up and make his way to the window once more.

"I have a question," Hippolyta asked standing up now and walking beside Kamehameha.

"How do I know how to please a lady?" Kamehameha asked looking to Hippolyta with a soft smile.

"Yes. I heard you trained under Athena but who else? You never did tell me your full story." Hippolyta said looking out at the rising sun.

"I have trained under every single Polynesian deity they had to offer. The ones who trained me the most was none other than the four major Gods of the Polynesian Island. Kane, God of creation. Ku, God of war. Kanaloa, god of the sea and mana...and Lono, Polynesian God of agriculture and fertility." Kamehameha answered with a soft chuckle.

"Fertility?" Hippolyta asked with a raised brow while looking at Kamehameha.

" 'Ai. To learn about fertility...one must also learn how it is done. Through teachings, I learned and remembered." Kamehameha answered with a soft smile before sighing.

"I take it you did not like those teachings..." Hippolyta said with a soft laugh.

"It was necessary for when I find a wife," Kamehameha said closing his eyes.

"Well, you were taught well Kamehameha...very well," Hippolyta spoke bringing her hand to her belly and began to softly rub it.

"Mahalo nui my love," Kamehameha said looking at Hippolyta before bowing his head slightly. "Now then, I have much to tell you Hippolyta."

Kamehameha began to tell her what happened after he had left from the point where he listened to his people being killed as well as being sealed by his older brother. Eventually, he reached the point of when her daughter, Diana, freed him from the cocoon of darkness that kept him locked in an almost endless sleep and even when a losing battle against his nephew but saved by another. Lastly, he spoke with those known as the Justice League that Diana joined. Once Kamehameha had finished his story of what she missed, Hippolyta would nod her head in understanding while looking at the ground.

"You do not need to apologize about my people...what happened happened...and nothing will change that," Kamehameha said closing his eyes. "The best I can do for them is continue and in time rebuild my people."

"I understand. This person that saved you. Do you know if he is an enemy or an ally?" Hippolyta asked looking up at Kamehameha.

" 'A'ole...all I know is that he has it out for my older brother and his children. I am hoping to get more answers today." Kamehameha replied with a heavy sigh.

"I see. There are things I wish to ask as well from your sister." Hippolyta said walking to her dresser to get dressed.

"That is fine... I am sure I have much more questions so I can wait." Kamehameha said walking to the dresser as well while wrapping his arms around Hippolyta as she was in the middle of putting her dress on.

"I understand that you do not like wearing a robe so if you wish I can always give you something else," Hippolyta said closing her eyes with a smile.

Kamehameha smiled and kissed her neck softly before taking a few steps back.

"A'ole," Kamehameha answered before his hands moved to her belly while kissing her neck. "I'll we're the robe. I have to adopt one way or another."

Hippolyta chuckled before nodding her head in agreement as Kamehameha slowly took his arms back and made his way to his robe. After he put his clothes on, he sighed and looked to Hippolyta seeing she had also finished getting ready.

"Before your sister arrives, we should eat while we have the chance," Hippolyta spoke while looking over to Kamehameha.

He nodded his head before he placed his hand out for her to take. She gladly took it before leading him through the door after they both opened it together.

-Courtyard-

Kamehameha and Hippolyta finished their pleasant meal, they arrived at the courtyard before the wind began to grow violent kicking up dust and even so must as making a single dirt devil. Once it had vanished, in its place stood Hāʻiliʻili wearing a lavalava around her body from her chest down to her ankle. Behind her stood Nalani slowly fanning herself with a Polynesian tap a fan.

"Aloha baby brother, " Nalani spoke with a slight smile.

"Aloha, " Kamehameha said bluntly.

"Now ask your questions. Ask wisely little brother...some are answers you may not want to hear, " Nalani warned with narrowed eyes.

"My people...did any survive?" Kamehameha asked with a heavy heart.

Nalani stopped fanning herself hearing the question before slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"A'ole, " Nalani answered.

Kamehameha knew the answer already but he also did not want to hold any false hope that someone would have survived.

"How was your daughter able to get here without Hera knowing?" Kamehameha asked causing Hippolyta to look up at her husband then back to Nalani.

"She travels with the wind. It would not be hard to say she just stumbled her way here and decided to stay here for a bit." Nalani said looking over her shoulder at Hāʻiliʻili.

"I see. How many siblings do I have? Pōuliuli said...'for each element, a child was born' I wish to have an exact number of older siblings." Kamehameha said scratching the back of his head.

"Nine...Pōuliuli was not the first. He was the second, " Nalani said while looking away to try and hide her fear.

"...who was the first?" Kamehameha asked with narrowed eyes.

"One much more fearsome and chaotic than Pōuliuli. One...who rivaled even our father Kane." Nalani said closing her eyes as she began to shake.

"Rival makuakane? Why...would he create such a child?" Kamehameha asked looking at the ground.

"I do not know...all I do know is that he is the one who severed the connection between the Pacific island people from their Akua's," Nalani answered before finally collecting herself.

"...what's his name?" Kamehameha demanded as he gripped his hands into fists so right that blood began to drip from his palms.

Nalani paused while slowly opening her eyes and looking at Kamehameha.

"Haulani (Sacred Ruler) ...the only child of our father to be made out of his own flesh," Nalani spoke finally calming down.

"Who are my other siblings and how many children does each have?" Kamehameha asked looking at Nalani.

"I can give you their name as well as what they were made from but I have no answer to how many children they have...e Kala Mai, " Nalani replied.

"That will do than...e'olu'olu (please), " Kamehameha said swaying his hand forward.

"Pōuliuli has a twin...her name is Keao (The light of day) ...made by the light of Kane." Nalani started which shocked Kamehameha.

'Without light...there is no darkness. Makes sense.' Kamehameha thought to himself.

"Now there's also Kalama (Flaming Torch) who was made from Pele's hair, " Nalani spoke with a sigh.

"Does she have Pele's temper as well?" Kamehameha asked with a smirk.

"...'Ai..." Nalani answered before the two siblings shared a laugh.

"If there is one from Pele than I am guessing there is one from Namaka as well." Kamehameha guessed with a smirk.

" 'Ai. Made from her hair as well and before you ask, they do not hate each other. In fact...they are like close friends. Sure they prank each other but nothing too harmful." Nalani said with a shrug unsure how that happened.

"Too harmful?" Kamehameha asked with narrowed eyes.

"Next sibling," Nalani said closing her eyes while turning away. "Oke (Sacred Strength) was made from Haumea's hair. Out of all the siblings, he is the most peaceful."

"Peaceful? He does not look for trouble or seek a purpose?" Kamehameha asked with a raised brow.

"He makes things. Rock towers and even mini structures. Even so, he is isolated," Nalani said looking back at Kamehameha.

"Isolated? Strange..." Kamehameha said looking down at the ground rubbing the bottom of his chin.

"Not completely. With him travel a band of Menehune's, " Nalani added.

"Menehune's? I thought they were eradicated with my people." Kamehameha asked surprised.

"They would have if it was not for Oke not taking them away from the island. Because of him, he saved them all, " Nalani explained making Kamehameha nod his head.

"...so he can be an ally...eventually, " Kamehameha whispered.

"The last two Leilana (Sacred Flower) and Uila (Lightning)..." Nalani said with a smirk.

"Hair of Laka and hair of Haikili. The goddess of the forest as well as hula and the god of lightning." Nalani said with a smile.

"Why have I not heard of any of you from father?" Kamehameha asked making Nalani sigh and shake her head.

"I do not know. What I do know is that most of us left the island of our own free will while others were banished." Nalani said.

"Haulani and Pōuliuli..." Kamehameha said gritting his teeth.

" 'Ai..." Nalani answered closing her eyes.

"What did they do to get banished from the island?" Kamehameha asked with a serious tone.

"...Haulani wished nothing more than to destroy everything, while Pōuliuli wished to rule everything. Both challenged father and lost. For that they were banished, " Nalani said closing her eyes.

"...what can Haulani do anyway?" Kamehameha asked.

"Everything...since he was the first born, he was trained only by the gods. Unlike us who are granted only one...he was given every element. I met him only once in my life and till this day it haunts me." Nalani said sighing.

"Tell me what happened?" Kamehameha pressed getting a hard elbow from Hippolyta.

"Such things should not be asked Kamehameha..." Hippolyta scolded while narrowing her eyes at him.

" A'ole. It's fine. Haulani beat me almost to death for looking at him too long. Even with all the siblings coming together to try and help me it was all in vain as their combined might was not enough to stop him...with so many of the children hurt, father himself and our uncles were forced to intervene. At that point, he threatened to destroy everything." Nalani answered shaking her head.

"He is that threatening..." Kamehameha said closing his eyes.

"Thankfully he has been missing for ages. Last I remember he sank into the shadows and was never heard from again...but I have a feeling that he will return, " Nalani warned before looking east.

"What's wrong?" Kamehameha asked also looking east.

"My husband, as well as my son, are looking for us. It is time we leave...until next time baby brother, " Nalani said looking back over to Kamehameha.

". aloha 'oe sister..." Kamehameha said as Nalani looked to Hippolyta.

"It was also nice meeting you as well...Hippolyta. I look forward to seeing my niece." Nalani said before closing her eyes.

The king and queen of Themyscira watched Nalani and Hāʻiliʻili fade into the soft breeze.

"If Pōuliuli is not the biggest threat than I must seek out the four gifts he scattered across the planet. Father was the only one to take him down and because of that, I must reclaim them." Kamehameha spoke looking to Hippolyta with a worried expression. "Not only to prepare again...my oldest brother Haulani...but for our people as well."

"... I understand my love...we must prepare for the future. If what you say is true then you must go but all I ask is that you return to me soon, " Hippolyta said turning to face Kamehameha.

Suddenly a faint breeze passed by the two causing both to look where the breeze blew from. Standing there was Hāʻiliʻili herself looking at the ground and rubbing her right arm with her left hand. Seeing this, Hippolyta and Kamehameha could not help but look at each other in confusion before looking at Hāʻiliʻili.

"Hāʻiliʻili...what are you doing here? I thought your mother grounded you?" Kamehameha asked turning to face the young girl with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Makuahine (Mother) wishes for me to stay here and learn...disciple, " Hāʻiliʻili said hanging her head down.

"Makuahine?" Hippolyta asked looking to her husband.

"Mother..." He whispered.

"So your mother wishes me to teach you discipline?" Hippolyta asked with half opened eyes.

"...Ae...it was either that or learn how to be a proper lady. Do what I'm told and stay at home fixing things and preparing meals for my partner, " Hāʻiliʻili said with a disgusted expression while looking to the left.

"How do I know that you will take your training seriously or even run off?" Hippolyta asked with a glare now.

"Because Makuahine is keeping a close watch over me now. I get one chance here and if I mess up, then she will just come and take me to makuakane..." Hāʻiliʻili answered looking at Hippolyta with puppy dog eyes while she herself was looking at her husband on the word his niece said.

"Father..." He whispered before Hippolyta nodded and look back to Hāʻiliʻili.

"Was it worth it? Do you regret getting caught?" Hippolyta asked after walking up to Hāʻiliʻili looking down on her.

Hāʻiliʻili looked up at the queen of the Amazons with her eyes going wide intimidated by her look. Her appearance alone was one not to take for granted nor her voice that demanded authority before swallowing her own saliva. Taking a deep breath, Hāʻiliʻili closed her eyes to calm herself before opening them now filled with confidence even though there was still a hint of fear within them as she locked eyes with Hippolyta.

"A'ole. Even if it was for a short while, I was able to see the world as well as the many lands that this planet holds." Hāʻiliʻili answered making Hippolyta and Kamehameha smile and nod his head impressed.

"...Than welcome sister, to Themyscira. Your lessons start tomorrow at the rise of the sun. Be ready for the tasks that come with them." Hippolyta warned.

"He is that threatening..." Kamehameha said closing his eyes.

"Thankfully he has been missing for ages. Last I remember he sank into the shadows and was never heard from again...but I have a feeling that he will return, " Nalani warned before looking east.

"What's wrong?" Kamehameha asked also looking east.

"My husband, as well as my son, are looking for us. It is time we leave...until next time baby brother, " Nalani said looking back over to Kamehameha.

"...aloha 'oe sister..." Kamehameha said as Nalani looked to Hippolyta.

"It was also nice meeting you as well...Hippolyta. I look forward to seeing my niece." Nalani said before closing her eyes.

The king and queen of Themyscira watched Nalani and Hāʻiliʻili fade into the soft breeze.

"If Pōuliuli is not the biggest threat than I must seek out the four gifts he scattered across the planet. Father was the only one to take him down and because of that, I must reclaim them." Kamehameha spoke looking to Hippolyta with a worried expression. "Not only to prepare again...my oldest brother Haulani...but for our people as well."

"... I understand my love...we must prepare for the future. If what you say is true then you must go but all I ask is that you return to me soon, " Hippolyta said turning to face Kamehameha.

Suddenly a faint breeze passed by the two causing both to look where the breeze blew from. Standing there was Hāʻiliʻili herself looking at the ground and rubbing her right arm with her left hand. Seeing this, Hippolyta and Kamehameha could not help but look at each other in confusion before looking at Hāʻiliʻili.

"Hāʻiliʻili...what are you doing here? I thought your mother grounded you?" Kamehameha asked turning to face the young girl with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Makuahine (Mother) wishes for me to stay here and learn...disciple, " Hāʻiliʻili said hanging her head down.

"Makuahine?" Hippolyta asked looking to her husband.

"Mother..." He whispered.

"So your mother wishes me to teach you discipline?" Hippolyta asked with half opened eyes.

"...Ae...it was either that or learn how to be a proper lady. Do what I'm told and stay at home fixing things and preparing meals for my partner, " Hāʻiliʻili said with a disgusted expression while looking to the left.

"How do I know that you will take your training seriously or even run off?" Hippolyta asked with a glare now.

"Because Makuahine is keeping a close watch over me now. I get one chance here and if I mess up, then she will just come and take me to makuakane..." Hāʻiliʻili answered looking at Hippolyta with puppy dog eyes while she herself was looking at her husband on the word his niece said.

"Father..." He whispered before Hippolyta nodded and look back to Hāʻiliʻili.

"Was it worth it? Do you regret getting caught?" Hippolyta asked after walking up to Hāʻiliʻili looking down on her.

Hāʻiliʻili looked up at the queen of the Amazons with her eyes going wide intimidated by her look. Her appearance alone was one not to take for granted nor her voice that demanded authority before swallowing her own saliva. Taking a deep breath, Hāʻiliʻili closed her eyes to calm herself before opening them now filled with confidence even though there was still a hint of fear within them as she locked eyes with Hippolyta.

"A'ole. Even if it was for a short while, I was able to see the world as well as the many lands that this planet holds." Hāʻiliʻili answered making Hippolyta and Kamehameha smile and nod his head impressed.

"...Than welcome sister, to Themyscira. Your lessons start tomorrow at the rise of the sun. Be ready for the tasks that come with them." Hippolyta warned.

"Makua (Uncle)...Makuahine told me to also give you this..." Hāʻiliʻili said walking up to Kamehameha and handing him a grey marble.

Taking hold of the small sphere, Kamehameha looked down on it before looking to his niece.

"This is an air sphere. Once that will take you to where ever you wish so long as you have been there. Whenever you wish to return here just hold it out and think of the place you wish to go...at least that is what Makuahine told me," Hāʻiliʻili said rubbing the back of her head.

"Maika'i loa (Good). I will remember that." Kamehameha thanked before looking to Hippolyta with a smile. "Seems I can keep my promise after all my queen."

Hippolyta only nodded to this before looking at Hāʻiliʻili smiling.

"For now I will personally show you around Themyscira and what you will be expected to do while you stay here," Hippolyta said swaying her hand for Hāʻiliʻili to follow.

"...I will leave you to it. Tonight I shall return," Kamehameha said looking at Hippolyta who looked over her own shoulder and nod her head before looking forward and leading Hāʻiliʻili to the barracks.

Looking back to the marble, he gripped it into his hand and closed his eyes thinking of the watch tower over the planet. He opened his eyes finding it did not work making him narrow his eyes.

"Oh! Makua, you can only go areas where there is wind," Hāʻiliʻili shouted before running off to catch up with Hippolyta.

"...mahalo," Kamehameha said before shaking his head and looking down at the marble.

Looking at it once more, he brought his free hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"I will take you to Wonder Woman this one-time pēpē keiki kāne (baby brother)," Nalani's voice whispered into Kamehameha's ear.

Suddenly, Kamehameha's form was engulfed by a tornado that came out of nowhere. Its length was long yet very thin enough to only get Kamehameha. This sudden wind forced him to bring his arm up to cover his eyes.

-Federal Building-

Kamehameha appeared in front of the Federal Building with a swat van pulled up and loading supervillains into it. Wonder Woman was the first to notice Kamehameha as she smiled and ran over to him.

"Kamehameha! Have you bonded with mother?" Diana asked before Kamehameha smiled and nodded his head.

" Ae. We had our wedding as well as our night." Kamehameha said with a chuckle before turning his attention to the van. "What did I miss?"

"Lex Luthor. He made a gang of supervillains to destroy the Watch Tower along with the Justice League." Diana answered looking at the van as well.

"I see. From what I can tell it failed." Kamehameha said turning his attention to Superman. "None the less I have some grave news to tell all of you. Once we are away from prying eyes."

After saying this, the Justice League looked at the news reporters seeing the cameras were focused on them but more accurately, Kamehameha.

"I agree. We will discuss this at the watchtower then," Superman agreed before looking to the side to see Batman join them now.

"Let's go now then," Batman said with a serious glare.

-Watch Tower-

After they had teleported tot he watchtower, Kamehameha sighed and walked passed them with his arms crossed over his chest while facing the floor. Kamehameha told them of his many siblings as well as the oldest of the ten. Such news about his backstory shocked almost everyone but mostly Diana. As soon as he finished filling them in, Superman looked at the ground in deep thought while rubbing his chin.

"Where is he now?" Superman asked looking at Kamehameha.

"I do not know. What I do know is that he will return with more rage and power than any of you can handle." Kamehameha said looking around at the members.

"I think we can take him," Flash said with a confident smirk.

"It is unwise to speak so casually Flash. Do mistake bravery and confidence for carelessness and cockiness. Only till we defeat Pouliuli will we be truly ready," Kamehameha commented narrowing his eyes at the Flash.

"Alright let's all calm down. I've heard what happened against the fight between us and your family. Superman was put in a critical condition and Wonder Woman as well as John was put in a state of shock of what they went through." Green Lantern added before looking at Batman.

"What is a sure way to combat such a force Kamehameha?" Batman asked looking over to Kamehameha.

"...the only thing I can think of is gathering the fours gifts I was given by my father and uncles. Each gift holds a piece of my ohana's mana. When I had all four I was even able to turn into a full-fledged god...even if my time was limited." Kamehameha answered closing his eyes.

"I am guessing you do not know where any of them are," GL said with a raised brow.

"I do not. It was taken from me and scattered throughout the world. Because of that, I must journey around the world to seek them out...and unlock their hidden potential." Kamehameha replied with a heavy sigh.

"This indeed is a problematic situation. How do you plan to search the planet if you yourself do not know much about it?" John asked.

"Maʻalahi (Easy). I learn," Kamehameha answered before looking out the window at the world. "I will need a guide though,"

Diana smiled and walked forward volunteering herself.

"It would be an honor to be your guide," Diana said making Kamehameha nod his head in thanks.

"Mahalo Diana," Kamehameha said before looking at the screen seeing that he was on the news.

"Before you go back down there you will need a name," Superman said with a smile.

"I already have a name, why would I need another?" Kamehameha asked looking around.

"Kamehameha...these names are ones we're given by the people," Diana said with a smile before Batman pulled out a holographic screen revealing Kamehameha.

This caught everyone's attention including Kamehameha as reporters were questioning who was the unknown man that appeared out of seemingly nowhere as well as why he stood by the Justice League as if he was part of them.

"I understand, even if it is a little. My so-called hero name...will be Ali'i Nui. Which stands for High Chief." Kamehameha said looking at Superman.

The leaguers looked at each other before smiling, excluding Batman, and nodded their heads.

"Of course you also need a mask. Something to hide your face." Diana said placing her fists on her hips.

"Uhh not to sound rude or anything but how are we supposed to hide this?" Flash asked motioning to Kamehameha's entire body.

"...Flash does have a point. Even if his face is covered, it would not be too hard for others to figure out who he is." John said looking at Kamehameha.

"Since he cannot shapeshift, it will prove difficult. Most humans now are only five feet and nine inches tall on average." Superman said rubbing his chin.

"I'll watch over him," Diana spoke out while looking to her comrades.

"Are you sure? Such a thing will prove difficult," Superman asked with a worried look.

"I can handle myself fine. It is Kamehameha I must prepare. He is still not used to this era. The best thing I can do is teach him about what has changed as well as what he must avoid," Diana spoke looking at Superman then slowly toward Batman.

"Fine with me," Batman replied walking past the group to begin his own investigation.

"Alright, since everything is done, I will be leaving now. Come Kamehameha, I will show you to my home." Diana said with a smile before making her way to the teleporter pad.

Kamehameha followed Diana and looked down to her. She in turn looked up at Kamehameha and smiled before the two were taken to her home.

/To be continued.

Alright with all of Kamehameha's siblings set up all that is needed now is his many many many….MANY nieces and nephews.

Hope you all liked it.

Of course please leave a review and tell your ohana.

Aloha 'oe^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The broken link

Tropical storm Gardner had just risen to a full-on hurricane that had started to cause chaos to the city that Superman, Wonder Woman, and Kamehameha were currently in. The wind was not only strong enough to tear stop signs out of the ground but also trees from the very root. Kamehameha still wore his traditional attire but it was not too different from what Wonder Woman was wearing. He watched in the sky as a yield sign broke from its pole and broke through a semi-trucks windshield causing it to swerve out of control and race toward a young girl.

Seeing this, Kamehameha narrowed his eyes and dashed down to snatch the girl out of the way with his left arm while bringing his right hand up to scoop the vehicle off the ground and fly into the sky eliminating most of its force. Kamehameha grunted as the truck's front end scrapped his right arm when he scooped it off the ground. Once the force of the truck was gone, he slowly laid the truck and the girl onto the ground so the three could run for safety. His eyes watched the girl walk off while trying to give herself cover.

"Lolo wahine," Kamehameha spoke in his native tongue before turning to see Wonder Woman standing still as she watched a little girl hold her mother.

He could tell what was going on and sighed before turning and seeing a light pole tear from the ground and fly toward her direction. His eyes narrowed before dashing at the light pole and tackling it out of the way letting out a soft grunt. The sound of metal hitting the ground behind her caused her to turn around and see Kamehameha looking at the light pole that was knocked away.

"It is dangerous to be spacing out in such a storm," Kamehameha said before slowly turning to look at Wonder Woman.

"A-Are you okay?" Diana asked looking at Kamehameha's bruised shoulder as well as the scrap on his right arm only to watch them heal.

"I am fine Diana. It will take a lot more than that to hurt me," Kamehameha answered. "Now, what troubles you?"

"...my mother used to say that the planets revolved around me. She'd call me her little sun and stars," Diana paused while looking at the ground for a second before looking at Kamehameha. "You know I left Themyscira against her wishes."

"I know," Kamehameha replied making her eyes widen only to smile seconds later.

"Of course. You are married to my mother now. The only man to hold his own against her," Diana spoke looking at the ground while closing her eyes.

"Although your mother knows this fact, she wishes to speak to you. Know that her child is safe. She hears from me on a daily bases but it would be better for her to hear it from you rather than I." Kamehameha said while walking forward and placing his hand over her right shoulder.

"...but what would I say to her?" Diana asked opening her eyes and looking up at Kamehameha.

"Everything. You have no secrets to hide from her," Kamehameha answered earning a soft sigh from Diana as she turned away from Kamehameha. "Return to her Diana...better late... then never."

"You said that you visit her on a daily bases? Would it be so hard to take me to her?" Diana asked looking up at Kamehameha.

"I do not know if it will allow me to do so. This gift was given to me by my older sister. A means for me to travel..." Kamehameha spoke looking to the pearl that formed in his hand then to Diana. "But I will try."

Kamehameha placed his hand over her shoulder and closed his eyes causing the wind to slowly form around their bodies only for it to scatter seconds later.

"...seems this gift can only take one person...and no more," Kamehameha said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Than I will go to mother using the Javalin," Diana said while sighing.

"You do not know what to say to your mother?" Kamehameha asked tilting his head slightly. "Just go and speak with her. It is better to be late...than never."

"If only it was that easy...but you're right, I can't put it off any longer," Diana spoke sighing and looking over her shoulder at Kamehameha. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I have my way of getting there Diana...and remember what I said. Do not hide anything from your mother," Kamehameha said before flying off east while Wonder Woman flew to the invisible jet.

-Themyscira-

On the paradise island, the city of the amazon's was in flames with many of the amazons turned to stone. Wonder Woman wandered deeper into the city until she flew toward the temple of her mother. As she reached where her mother was, there she saw Kamehameha standing in front of his wife Hippolyta that was also turned to stone.

"MOTHER!" Diana shouted causing Kamehameha to turn his head slightly before moving out of the way. "No. I should have stayed to protect you. I should have..."

Diana paused while kneeling and placing her hands on her mother's sides tearing up. That was until she saw a form in the from the reflection of a golden shield of another man walking up behind her. Before she could do anything, Kamehameha quickly turned and dashed toward the man to tackle him into a wall before bringing his hand to his neck tightly holding on to it.

"Who are you?" Kamehameha commanded with eyes filled with rage.

The male could only gasp for air before Diana placed her hand on Kamehameha's shoulder to ease his rage. He looked over his shoulder at Wonder Woman to see her hand on his shoulder. Seeing this, he calmed down and loosened the grip on his throat allowing him to finally breathe.

"Speak...while you can. I advise that you do not waste my time. I am not in the mood for fools who dare to set foot on this island without permission," Kamehameha demanded as the male slowly caught his breath.

He began to chant softly while raising his right hand to Kamehameha's face but before he could finish his spell, the warrior narrowed his eyes and released his hold on his throat to grab both the males arms and spread them apart.

"What?" The male spoke surprised by the others speed as well as reaction to his chant.

"I warned you not to waste my time. Unlike you, I know when a spell is being used, sorcerer. Last warning," Kamehameha warned while tightening the grip on his wrists earning a painful scream from the sorcerer.

"Harm me...anymore...and the others stay as they are. Cold...hard stone," The sorcerer warned with a faint smirk while trying to hold in his pain.

"Then tell me who you are. Awiwi...before I tear your arms off while you are still breathing," Kamehameha warned while easing on the male's wrists now.

"My name...is Faust. Fenix Faust. A student of the mystic arts," The sorcerer introduced while looking into Kamehameha's eyes.

"Why did you attack my sisters?" Diana demanded while standing beside Kamehameha now.

"They left me no choice. I had to defend myself," Faust replied looking at Diana with a soft smile.

"You are an outsider and not welcome here. Why would they not attack you?" Kamehameha questioned while gritting his teeth.

"Are you one to talk? Are you not also an outsider?" Faust questioned in which Kamehameha's eyes widened while releasing Faust from his grasp and fell to his feet.

The sorcerer smiled at this while rubbing the wrist of his right arm only to look up and see Kamehameha spartan kick Faust into a pillar earning a grunt of pain. Faust coughed out blood as he crashed into the pillar while Kamehameha walked up to him and took hold of his neck to raise him off the ground.

"I am the husband of Hippolyta. Although the outside world knows nothing of me nor my history, you are one of the few who know of this fact... If you were not for the fact that you can turn them back to normal...I would tear your head off right here...right now," Kamehameha threatened while narrowing his eyes. "Now tell me...why are you here."

"I...I came here...in pursuit of...ultimate knowledge. To gain this...I must find...fragments of an...ancient relic. The first piece...was here...on the island," Faust answered while gritting his teeth but smiled. "I'll make you a deal...I...restore your people...if you help me...get the other fragments."

"Why should we trust you?" Diana asked standing by her mother now.

"A...small...demonstration..." Faust struggled to say while opening his right hand with magic gathering in his hand.

This action caused Kamehameha to tighten his grip on his neck. Faust coughed and materialized what seemed to be a stone amulet while his other hand tapped Kamehameha's hand to show he meant no harm. Seeing this show of submission, the Polynesian eased his grip allowing him to breathe once more while coughing loudly and aim the amulet at Hippolyta. With a faint chant, the stone amulet hissed softly before the queen of the amazons was freed from her stone prison causing her to gasp and fall to her knees.

"Mother!" Diana shouted before kneeling to place her hand on her back.

"Diana. Athena heard my prayers and sent you," Hippolyta thanked before looking up at Kamehameha and smiled widely. "My king,"

"I'm so sorry mother. I should have stayed to protect you and our sisters," Diana spoke while holding her mother in her arms.

Kamehameha looked to Hippolyta and released Faust from his hold to help his wife up off the ground. The couple looked at one another before sharing a love-filled kiss only to break from it and look into one another's eyes smiling.

"What a touching reunion," Faust spoke before chanting softly and turning Hippolyta back into stone.

Kamehameha widened his eyes as he watched his wife turn back into stone in which he turned to look at the stone amulet that Faust quickly dismissed to avoid being hurt anymore with a smirk. Diana could not help but grit her teeth before also turning to Faust and make a dash toward him but stopped by Kamehameha. She turned and saw Kamehameha holding her hand while shaking his head, she closed her eyes and faced the ground.

"Monster," Diana commented while turning her attention to Faust.

"What is your answer?" Faust asked walking up to the two with his hands placed behind his back while wearing a smug smile on his face.

"What kind of man are you?" Diana asked glaring at Faust.

"A practical one. You have twenty-four hours to bring me the rest of the fragments. Otherwise, your unfortunate mother and wife will remain stones forever," Faust spoke while looking over to Hippolyta.

"...and where would we find these relics?" Kamehameha asked walking up to Faust forcing him to look up at the towering warrior.

Faust stood his ground and swayed his right hand to case three gems to form in the palm of his hands.

"These gems are attuned to mystic vibrations to each fragment. They will show you the way," Faust instructed while Diana walked up and allowed Faust to drop the three into her hand.

Kamehameha and Diana shared a gaze at one another before she walked off back to her jet leaving Faust and Kamehameha alone.

"Heed my warning sorcerer. If you break your vow, no magic in the universe can save you," Kamehameha warned making Faust only snicker.

"I'd hurry if I were you. The meters running," Faust reminded while tilting his head back.

"One more thing sorcerer. One of the amazons here is the daughter of the wind God of the eastern continent...as well as one of my older siblings. Believe me, when I say this, your magic alone will not be enough to quell her rage...nor the rest of the ohana. In my homeland...we go by a saying. If you mess with one of us...you are not just fighting one...but an entire family," Kamehameha warned while looking down at Faust causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end all of a sudden.

With Kamehameha finishing what he had to say, he finally turned and followed after Diana to met up with her in the ship and sit in the back seat looking out of the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this...Kamehameha?" Wonder Woman asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Of course not...but what other choice do we have but to do his bidding...for now..." Kamehameha answered while closing his eyes.

Diana nodded at his answer before lifting off the ground only to contact Batman.

"Batman, can you look up information on a Fenix Faust," Diana spoke.

"What's happening?" Batman asked before one of the three gems began to light up.

"Sorry, I have to go," Diana spoke cutting off the connection.

"Do you trust him?" Kamehameha asked looking at Diana now.

"He has a wide connection. If there is information you want about someone, he is the one to go to," Diana answered.

"...someone..." Kamehameha repeated before looking at the floor deep in thought about his older brother Pouliuli.

-Museum of Natural History-

Kamehameha simply followed Diana onto the top of the Museum and toward the skylight. As they landed, Diana and Kamehameha began to scan the area. The first thing that caught his eyes was a feathered cape, one that matched the one his uncle gave him a long time ago. Walking closer to it, it became more and more clear that it was not the gift seeing it had no depiction of the sea nor an octopus. He could not help but shake his head and make his way back over to Diana who had stopped in front of a pot before continuing with a smile.

They continued deeper into the building to eventually come across a single jar in the middle of four stone pillars while on the far left side stood a large golden statue which resembled a great soldier. Kamehameha walked over to the statue in thought while Diana made her way closer to the jar and passed a laser line. As soon as her feet passed it, the alarms of the museum blared out while the windows and doors were reinforced with iron bars locking the two in.

"Noisy," Kamehameha complained while narrowing his eyes and looking up at the speakers.

Diana nodded in agreement before turning back to the vase and breaking it in half revealing a strange object within. She took the object out of the shattered vase and held it up to her face confused.

"Why would Faust want this?" Diana questioned out loud.

The statue was engulfed by a faint golden aura before its head turned to face Diana. Kamehameha heard this and turned to look at the now moving statue that pulled its sword out of its sheath and walked toward Wonder Woman. Not sure what was happening, he watched as the statue raised its sword over its head and prepared to swing it at Diana.

"DIANA WATCH OUT!" Kamehameha shouted catching her attention as he flew toward the statue and slammed into its gut before slamming it into the wall.

As the statue laid there for a few seconds, Kamehameha took this time to fly back and land by Diana glaring at the statue.

"What's going on?" Diana asked standing by Kamehameha ready to fight.

The statue got up and looked directly at Diana and completely ignoring Kamehameha. The warrior looked at the statue and followed its gaze to the object she held.

"A guardian..." Kamehameha answered before looking back at the statue that got to its feet.

"Of what?" Diana asked as the two jump back avoiding a downward slash from the statue.

"I do not know but we have no time to play around," Kamehameha spoke as he dashed forward and crashing into its head forcing it back down into the ground before he began to wail on its head crushing it after a few swings.

Getting off the shattered statue, he looked to Diana and nudged his head causing her to nod in agreement as they left the building. Before they left, Kamehameha looked at the cape one last time before following her outside to find the entire Justice League surrounding them.

"The cops will want answers," Superman spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

Diana looked at Kamehameha causing him to sigh and nod his head. he knew when to remain silent and keep secrets, this was not one of them. Wonder Woman nodded her head and began to explain the situation the two were in now. After the explanation, she looked at the leaguers waiting on their response.

"I guess there is no other choice..."Martian Manhunter started while looking at Wonder Woman. "We will have to help you."

Diana smiled at this in which Kamehameha was about to speak himself until suddenly his body was wrapped up by a violent gust of wind that quickly pulled him up into the sky and out of sight.

-Pacific Ocean-

Kamehameha's sight was blocked by the gust of wind before vanishing just as quickly. In front of him floated his older sister Nalani, her once sky blue eyes and ehu hair was now pure grey to match that of a raging storm. Her hair was violently swaying with a massive hurricane following her form.

"Where is she?" Nalani's voice boomed out making Kamehameha grit his teeth at the thundering voice while bringing his hands to cover his ears as best as he could. "Where is my daughter?!"

"Ha'ili'ili is still on Themyscira, Nalani," Kamehameha answered.

"If she is there...why can't I hear her?" Nalani asked as tears began to flow from her eyes. "Why can't I hear her heartbeat?"

Kamehameha widened his eyes in surprise that his sister could hear from such a far distance. He simply shook out of the train of thought and balled his hands into fists.

"...Ha'ili'ili was turned into stone..." Kamehameha answered as Nalani's eyes widened while her form grew larger with the hurricane heading toward his direction.

"And where were you?" Nalani questioned as her body began to fade into the hurricane.

"Helping the people of the mainland..." Kamehameha answered as a large hand made of compressed wind crashed into his side sending him skidding across the sea before he corrected himself and hover inches of the ocean.

"...and ignoring my na kaikamahine cry for help?" Nalani's voice boomed around Kamehameha before he was met with another hand of compressed air sending him into the sky now and past the clouds.

Kamehameha grunted in pain as he passed the clouds before straightening himself out to see four grey fins circling his form. Each fin was at least two stories tall and ten meters long.

"e Kala Mai iaʻu (I'm sorry)," Kamehameha shouted while looking at the fins that circled him. "I cannot go back in time and fix what has already happened...but I can bring your daughter back,"

The fins all faded away while the clouds under Kamehameha opened as if it was the eye of the storm.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Nalani's voice asked as Kamehameha's body was being surrounded by clouds.

"There was a sorcerer. Faust Fenix. He turned your keiki into stone. I am helping him with the other Justice League members so he can turn them back," Kamehameha answered.

"You think he will keep his vow?" Nalani asked as the clouds began to form small daggers mere inches from actually touching his flesh.

"I do not..." Kamehameha spoke closing his eyes.

"You do not think he will hold his vow? Then why should I trust you?" Nalani asked as her face formed in front of Kamehameha's with narrowed eyes.

"If he goes back on his vow...I will personally hand him to you for you to do with him as you please," Kamehameha spoke opening his eyes and looking into his sister's unmoved.

"...you have our fathers bravery kaikaina (little brother)," Nalani spoke while slowly fading into the clouds that had calmed down now. "Fine. I will go with you back to Themyscira,"

"Pehea (What)?" Kamehameha asked while bringing his hands to his sides as Nalani began to form in front of him.

"I am going with you to Themysrica," Nalani repeated as she flew around her brother.

"Why can't you go there now?" Kamehameha asked watching his sister fly past him.

"I do not know. Something or someone is hiding the entire island from me. I am not sure how it is possible but...I cannot find it," Nalani admitted with a worried sigh.

Kamehameha was about to ask another question but looked outward seeing an island out at the distance. His eyes blinked at this before he narrowed to see slightly further.

"...is that?" Kamehameha asked before flying a few meters forward toward the island before coming to a stop.

Nalani turned and followed after her brother to look at the Pacific island. The two siblings could see planes as well as buildings in the distance making Kamehameha begin to tear up.

"...' Ae...it is...although most of your people were slaughtered, some were able to get away from the carnage. Here it is," Nalani spoke with a soft smile before slowly fading. "Sadly...father is not there...none of them are."

"What do you mean?" Kamehameha asked looking at Nalani.

"Hula, as well as chants still exists but none of the akua's are around anymore. They still have followers that pray and dance for them but they all go unanswered. I do not know why but for now we have more pressing matters. Call on me when we make our way to your new home," Nalani said looking at Kamehameha before fading away into the air.

Kamehameha looked at this and narrowed his eyes seeing his once beautiful and lush island now covered in stone and metal. It enraged him but his sister was right, he had other things to do for now. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and raised his left hand to cause the wind orb to appear within his grasp.

"Take me to Diana," Kamehameha whispered before being enveloped by wind and fading away.

-With the Justice League-

A gust of wind suddenly appeared in between the members of the justice league to reveal Kamehameha standing before them. His eyes opened as he looked at the members but slowly looked over to Diana.

"Kamehameha, where did you go?" Diana asked with worried eyes.

"I was summoned by my older sister, Nalani, to answer her questions. One to be expected by a worried mother," Kamehameha answered before looking at Batman and the object he held. "Do we know what that is yet?"

"Yes. The key to freeing Hades from the underworld," Batman answered while glaring at the object.

"...and where is the gate to the underworld?" Kamehameha asked looking over to Diana.

"It is under Themyscira," Diana answered.

"Then why don't we set up a trap and jump his godhood hide," Flash suggested with a smirk.

" A'ole. Themyscira has rules...ancient ones. And one such rule is that no man may set foot on the island," Kamehameha reminded while looking at Flash.

"There has to be an exception," Superman pitched in making Kamehameha nod his head.

"There is but one and that is me. You've heard of the legends of when man and amazons fought in a great war. I was part of it...but not with man but rather the amazons," Kamehameha reminded while looking at the leaguers.

"So what are we supposed to do? Let Diana take on Hades alone?" Superman asked narrowing his eyes.

"She will not be alone. I will be by her side as well as my ohana," Kamehameha spoke while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your...ohana?" Flash asked with a raised brow.

Kamehameha turned and looked at Flash.

"My family," Kamehameha spoke making Flash chuckle nervously.

"The real question is if your family is strong enough to challenge a god," Batman asked narrowing his eyes.

"...a'ole...but it does not go against the rules of Themyscira," Kamehameha answered while sighing. "We are wasting too much time bickering. Diana. Time is not on our side. We must leave. Now."

Diana looked at Kamehameha then to the league in thought of what to do while closing her eyes. She sighed and nodded her head before opening them and looking over to Kamehameha.

"Then let us go," Kamehameha said before turning to leave only to be stopped by Superman due to his hand being placed on his shoulder.

"If you need us. We are only a call away," Superman assured earning a glance from the warrior before nodding his head in understanding.

"I will protect Diana, Superman. Do not worry about her," Kamehameha replied before turning his head and making his way to the jet along with Diana.

-Themyscira-

As they landed back on their home, Diana was the first to exit the ship with Kamehameha following after her along with a faint gust of wind.

"Kamehameha, how is it that you were able to appear in Themyscira but your older sister...could not? As you told us before, with each element you have a sibling and each sibling has control over that element they were born from," Diana asked looking over at Kamehameha.

"I am not sure myself. All I know is that she cannot find Themyscira and because of that she cannot enter here...as if there was outside help," Kamehameha answered while looking around.

"Outside help?" Diana asked with a raised brow.

"We'll find out eventually but for now the deal comes first," Kamehameha commented with a sigh while shaking his head.

The two then made their way toward the same place they encountered the sorcerer along with the statue of Hippolyta laying on the stairs leading to the throne.

"You've brought what I asked for. Right on time," Faust commented with a smile.

"Free my mother first," Diana demanded.

"Yes, of course," Faust replied before turning to Hippolyta and materializing the amulet while whispering the chant.

Hippolyta was then freed from her petrification in which Diana smiled and handed the sorcerer the key to freeing Hades before heading over to Hippolyta along with Kamehameha who helped her off the ground.

"Finally, the key has been put back together," Faust commented with a smile while looking over the artifact.

"Diana...you didn't," Hippolyta spoke looking up at her daughter with worry.

"Since I now have the key, your usefulness has passed, " Faust said while turning to the three and aiming the amulet toward their direction.

Before he could speak a single word, a gust of wind blew past his hand before the amulet was taken from him. His eyes widened in shock as he looked upon a figure forming itself out of the wind.

"This is the item that has turned my daughter to stone?" Nalani asked looking at the amulet.

"What is this?" Faust questioned while glaring at the woman surrounded by the wind.

" 'Ae," Kamehameha answered.

Nalani nodded her head and slowly faded away with the amulet leaving Faust to fight Kamehameha on his own in which he walked toward the sorcerer gripping his hands into fists.

"Where is she going?" Diana asked watching Nalani fly off.

"To revive her daughter," Kamehameha answered without looking away from Faust. "I warned you what would happen if you broke your word," Kamehameha reminded before Faust narrowed his eyes and gathered magical energy from his hands and throwing it at Kamehameha.

As the ball of energy flew at the warrior, he simply flew out of the way allowing it to fly past his form and crash into the wall behind him. Faust began to sweat while backing away from Kamehameha.

"Without the justice league members here...I have nothing stopping me on killing you," Kamehameha spoke before flying toward the sorcerer who was firing off magic blast after another with none hitting its mark.

Just when Kamehameha was a mere foot away from touching Faust's head, a black portal appeared followed by large shadowy fist knocking the warrior back. Kamehameha flew backward and crashed beside Diana, with the portal opening wider and revealing the four children of Pouliuli walking out with Kaua taking front encased in darkness laughing.

"Gotcha uncle," Kaua shouted while his shadow rose from the ground and glared down at the three.

"Your nieces and nephews?" Hippolyta asked looking at Kamehameha.

Kamehameha shook his head and got up on his feet glaring at his ohana

" 'Ae. They are. You're the outside help preventing Nalani from finding this island?" Kamehameha asked glaring at Lanakila.

" 'Ae. As easy as it sounds, it was far from it and since she got through our barrier, we were forced to come here and save Faust. Makuakane still has plans for him. No matter, I made a backup plan just encase such a situation arises," Lanakila spoke while sighing.

"And what exactly did you do?" Diana asked glaring at Lanakila.

"Nothing that concerns you girl," Lanakila spoke glaring at Diana for a brief moment before looking back at his uncle.

"...what did you do?" Kamehameha asked narrowing his eyes.

"Our cousin is in our hands. Something our aunty will know of very soon. If she wishes no harm to befall her girl...she will allow us to finish our task. Only then will we release her," Lanakila spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do I know you will keep your word when this fool was about to go against his own?" Kamehameha shouted while gripping his hands into fists tightly.

"...you don't," Lanakila spoke before taking Faust and pulling him into the portal.

Kamehameha widened his eyes and quickly flew toward their direction again but missed them by mere seconds as he came to a stop.

"Damn it," Kamehameha shouted before a loud thud was heard behind him.

Turning around, he found Diana on the ground with Make and Wi standing over the amazon princess with Hippolyta laid passed out in Make's arms.

"Nooo!" Kamehameha shouted as he flew toward them only to miss them by mere inches.

Looking at the shadows they escaped from, he turned his attention to Diana who was passed out on the ground. Sighing, he flew over to her side and landed by her as he scooped her off the ground and shake her lightly.

"Diana," Kamehameha spoke before looking at the shadows gritting his teeth. "...this betrayal...will not be forgotten."

Diana soon woke from her slumber minutes later and shook her head while groaning.

"What happened? Everything went black when your nephew looked at me," Diana said looking up at Kamehameha.

"My niece's also intervened. Seems, where there is one, the three are not too far behind," Kamehameha spoke while getting to his feet and helping Diana onto hers.

"Where's mother?" Diana asked looking at where her mother was.

"Make and Wi took her," Kamehameha answered while glaring at where Lanakila was while gritting his teeth. "They took Faust and your mother."

Diana looked at the ground with an annoyed look before shaking her head and looking at Kamehameha.

"We must stop Hades from leaving the island," Diana spoke looking Kamehameha before turning and leading him toward the gates of the underworld.

Once they got to the bottom of the cave, Hippolyta was the first thing Diana and Kamehameha saw in the clearing. She was chained to a pillar locking her in place while Faust held the key to the underworld.

"Took you long enough ʻanakē (uncle)," Make whispered as the warrior and amazon princess ensnared by wrappings of darkness halting their movements completely

"With Kamehameha and Diana locked in place, Make walked out of the shadow of a broken pillar behind them chuckling.

"We've been expecting you...both of you," Lanakila said while walking out of Kamehameha's shadow sighing.

"Lanakila! Release me!" Kamehameha demanded while struggling to break from Make's shadow marionette.

"As if I would be so foolish to release you from your restraints ʻanakē. I was raised to always be prepared as well as cautious," Lanakila answered while turning his body to look at gates of the Underworld.

"Why are you doing this?" Diana questioned while also struggling from the binds that held her.

"Why? Because makuakane (father) wills it. He has much to discuss with the Greek god of the underworld," Lanakila answered turning to look at Kamehameha.

"Where is she? Where is your kaukini (cousin)?!" Kamehameha demanded to make Make narrow her eyes and begin to focus more on keeping her uncle restrained.

"Ha'ili'ili? She is safe. I am not one to..." Lanakila started only to have Kaua hope in laughing.

"She's hidden in this cave!" Kaua s shouted with a wide grin.

Lanakila immediately turned and slammed the back of his right fist to Kaua sending him through multiple pillars and crashing into the wall of the cave. As Kaua fell to the ground groaning in pain, Lanakila began to look around before the entire cave was suddenly filled with a violent gust of wind forcing the remaining three children of Pouliuli to raise their arms over their face to protect their eyes along with Faust.

"He always has to open his Hūpō (stupid) mouth," Make complained before the wind finally died down.

Lanakila looked up along with his two siblings to see Nalani holding her unconscious daughter in her arms. Faust also saw this and widened his eyes before bringing the key up and inserting it into the seal. A second later, the gate to the underworld opened revealing a lone figure standing in the center of the portal who was none other than Hades himself.

Hades was clad in heavy black armor from neck to toe with his shoulders having three spikes pointing out of it. His skin is slightly tanned while his eyes were a dark brown. He had long jet black wavy hair stretching to the back of his neck.

"Freedom at last," Hades spoke with a wide smile while looking at Faust before his eyes caught sight of Hippolyta chained to a pillar. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

Hades chuckled and walked past Faust showing his height being an easy ten feet tall and now towering over Hippolyta.

"A gift for you my lord," Faust spoke following after the king of the underworld.

"And a gift it is. Hippolyta, queen of the amazons," Hades spoke bringing his hand down to brush against her cheek smirking.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Kamehameha shouted gaining Hade's attention.

"Another gift?" Hades asked walking over to Kamehameha before stopping and looking up at Nalani.

"Kamehameha and Nalani are Makuakane's...this one though..." Lanakila spoke looking over to Diana and pointing at her. "Is all yours. Makuakane has no use for her."

Hades looked at Diana and only smirked more while nodding his head.

"Then I will accept her as mine as well," Hades spoke bringing his hand over to grope Diana's plump breast.

"LEAVE HER BE!" Kamehameha shouted causing Hades to look at Kamehameha and smile only to turn while his attention snapped back to Diana as he grasped her left breast.

Kamehameha watched before he gritting his teeth and gripping his hands into fists. Make felt the restraints on her uncle begin to tear due to his rage suddenly powering his inner strength. Seeing Diana being molested by Hades caused Kamehameha's eyes to widen and break from the restraints that held him and brought his right fist to Hades left side of his face knocking him backward and landing by Faust.

Hades laughed at this while bringing his hand to rub his left side of his face grinning.

"Not bad...boy. Then again, I should not be surprised since you defeated not only Hercules but also Ares," Hades spoke looking at Kamehameha before opening his mouth and firing a ball of fire out of his mouth.

Lanakila sank into the shadows along with Wi grabbing Make and following suit. Kamehameha turned to pick Diana off the ground and fly out of the way. Sadly it was not fast enough as the fireball crashed into the ground and sent Kamehameha flying into a pillar while he used himself as a shield to cushion the impact for Diana.

"Still as agile as ever I see. Even after all your gifts were taken away, you can still put up a fight," Hades said while walking toward the two downed heroes.

Kamehameha groaned and looked at Diana who got to her feet only to be grabbed by Wi and pulled into the shadow world. Lanakila walked out of Hade's shadow to stand by his side and look down at his uncle.

"Give up ʻanakala. You cannot win this battle," Lanakila spoke gripping his hands into fists.

"Even if you can take us on with the help of Nalani, Hades is more then enough to defeat her. Something she knew of and ran," Make spoke standing behind Lanakila and bringing her hands to his shoulders.

"...how did...you know about my gifts?" Kamehameha question while he was on his knee panting.

"Your brother of course," Hades blurted out with a laugh. "With our help, we were able to not only severe the connection with the pacific land and life but also imprison the gods of the Pacific as well. It was no easy feat but possible."

Kamehameha's eyes widened at this truth before gritting his teeth and closing his eyes while forcing his body to get back on its feet.

"Your...one of...the reasons...I cannot...hear them...hear...my father..." Kamehameha spoke while slowly opening his eyes.

"Fire," Lanakila spoke aiming his right palm at his uncle and firing a large fireball into his chest knocking him back into the wall of the cave.

"No mercy I see," Hades commented while looking at Lanakila with a smirk.

"I am not one to underestimate my opponent. Especially those who are ohana," Lanakila answered while walking toward where his uncle flew off to.

"Are you not worried that killed him?" Hades asked.

"Such a blast will greatly hurt him...but it will not kill him," Lanakila answered while Hades laughed.

"Then I will enjoy the gifts given to me," Hades said while turning around and making his way back to Hippolyta to see Diana tied up with her lasso smiling.

-With Lanakila-

As Lanakila walked up to Kamehameha who was on the ground badly injured from the point-blank hit from the fireball.

"What do you hope to gain from this ʻanakala? You cannot win this battle...and this is only one out of many battles to come," Lanakila asked aiming his right palm at Kamehameha.

"Do not...underestiamate...the...high chief...of the pacific...and those...who lived there," Kamehameha spoke while looking up at Lanakila.

"I am not underestimating you," Lanakila spoke before realization hit him causing him to turn around.

As soon as Lanakila turned around, he watched as his two sisters were lifted off the ground and held in midair as the wind was pulled out of their bodies. Seeing this, Lanakila launched himself off the ground to tackle his sisters out of the gale that held them before diving into a shadow from a boulder. Hades watched this even unfold as he raised a brow and looked at Kamehameha.

"You planned this?" Lanakila asked walking out of Hade's shadow with rage clearly in his eyes.

" 'A'ole...she did," Kamehameha answered looking behind Lanakila.

Lanakila widened his eyes and quickly brought his arms up creating a shield of darkness around him only for it to get slapped by a powerful gust of wind and was sent flying into the wall of the cave. Nalani reformed over Kamehameha who was groaning in pain and on his knee. Hades was unfazed by the sudden gust of air like a tall mountain standing strong against the howling wind.

"Ha'ili'ili is safe now. Hele Mai (Hurry up). We still have much to do," Nalani spoke swaying her left hand over to her brother as wind gathered around Kamehameha's body healing his wounds and reaching her hand out for him to take it.

"Mahalo," Kamehameha spoke taking her hand and standing up with a fully healed body.

"I got my daughter, all that's left is forcing Hades back to the underworld," Nalani explained while looking at her brother.

"How?" Kamehameha asked looking at Nalani.

"I am not sure but we have to do it fast," Nalani answered as she faded back into wind leaving Kamehameha alone.

Kamehameha nodded his head and ran toward Hades at full speed. Hades turned to see Kamehameha running directly toward him and smiled before opening his mouth to shoot another fireball at him. Seeing the fireball flying toward him, Kamehameha continued his path as a strong current knocked the fireball off course allowing the warrior to jump up and deliver a powerful punch forcing Hades sliding backward and at the edge of the gates.

"So...that's your plan," Hades spoke cracking his neck and inhaling deeply only to release a powerful shockwave of flames.

Kamehameha widened his eyes at this and took hold of Diana and placed himself in front of the flames that crashed into his back. He could not help but let out a scream of pain as he protected Hippolyta and Diana. As the flames died down, Kamehameha's back would be scorched while Nalani was found on the ground with her arms and legs badly burned.

"Air manipulation," Hade said walking up to Kamehameha while looking at Nalani.

Hades soon looked to the sisters of Lanakila seeing a cacoon of darkness had protected them and even Kaua who was laying flat on his face now.

"The flames I use...are not just magic but from the pits of the underworld itself," Hades spoke while looking at the still-standing Kamehameha with his eyes closed. "You truly are a powerful one boy."

Kamehameha remained silent as Lanakila appeared by Hades sighing while looking over to Faust seeing he was nothing more than a pile of ash.

"So fragile," Lanakila commented in which Hades looked to Faust and sighed.

"He got what he wanted. Ultimate knowledge. What knowledge is grander then death itself?" Hades asked with a chuckle.

"I will take my ohana from here. Makuakane awaits your arrival lord Hades," Lanakila spoke looking to Hades holding a small pitch-black pearl.

"Wake up Iki keiki (Little child). I do not remember training someone so weak," A voice whispered into Kamehameha's ear.

"...Kanaloa..." Kamehameha whispered while opening his eyes slightly.

" 'Ae. Awaken and unleash the full might...of mana," Kanaloa whispered.

Kamehameha closed his eyes and began to breathe slightly while his body began to heal quickly thanks to the help of Nalani who had awoken from her downed state with her hand outstretched to Kamehameha.

"I...can't win...not against...a god..." Kamehameha spoke while opening his eyes slightly.

"Not without my gift," Kanaloa spoke as Kamehameha's back was fully healed.

"But...I lost it...I do not...have it anymore. I do not...have any of them," Kamehameha answered as Lanakila looked at Nalani who was healing Kamehameha and leaped toward her and bring his knee to her head knocking her out cold.

" 'A'ole keiki...you did not lose them...you just forgot how to call them," Kanaloa replied with a laugh.

"...call them..." Kamehameha whispered while falling to his knees now.

" 'Ae. No one can take your gifts from you. You just have to remember how to call them to you," Kanaloa explained making Kamehameha open his eyes slightly. "Now, OLI!"

Lanakila sighed and looked upon his knocked out aunty while turning to look at his uncle seeing him breathing faintly.

"Even when you are fully healed...you are still no match," Lanakila spoke walking toward Kamehameha.

"...E ho mai (Grant us)..." Kamehameha whispered causing Lanakila to stop in his tracks.

"...'a'ole..." Lanakila whispered before flying toward Kamehameha.

"E hāʻawi iā mākou i lalo mai (Grant us mana from below)," Kamehameha continued creating a dark blue shock wave knocking Lanakila back while also catching Hade's attention.

Hades looked toward Kamehameha and narrowed his eyes before the aura that surrounded the warrior formed over his body into that of a large octopus.

" ʻO nā mea o ke kahakaha i huna ʻia i loko o ke kai (The things of magic hidden in the sea)," Kamehameha spoke as he was raised off his feet by the aura of the octopus.

"STOP HIM!" Lanakila shouted glaring at Hades who only stood still in amusement.

"E ho mai, E ho mai, E ho mai e (Grant us, grant us, grant us)," Kamehameha finished before his eyes shot open with the octopus being sucked into his body and formed onto his back.

"Interesting," Hades spoke crossing his arms over his chest grinning.

"HŪPŌ AKUA! (Stupid god)," Lanakila shouted while getting to his feet while glaring at his uncle now who landed on his feet.

"Childs Play," Hade's commented before firing a large fireball toward Kamehameha's back.

Lanakila watched to see the gift of his uncle while Kamehameha turned to face the large magical fireball and closed his eyes. Kamehameha quickly swayed his hands forward as if pulling a curtain closed making the tattoo on his back form into a large cape made of red and yellow feathers. At first, it seemed the fireball was going to easily destroy the feathered cape until the entire attack shattered like glass upon making contact with the cape.

"What is this?" Hade's asked glaring at Kamehameha.

"The cape of Kanaloa. Completely makes the wearer immune to magic," Lanakila answered appearing beside Hades.

"It makes no difference. He will fall like many others who challenged me," Hades spoke unfolding his arms and placing them by his sides laughing.

Kamehameha stood there before vanishing into a quick blur and appearing right in front of Hades bringing his right fist down slugging the lord of the underworld into the ground. As Hades bounced off the ground from the impact itself, Kamehameha spun forward and brought his left heel down onto Lanakila's head slamming him into the ground as well. Hades gritted his teeth and rolled to the side while Lanakila sank into the lord of the underworld's shadow. Once Hades got to his feet, he looked to Kamehameha to be uppercut by his right fist into the ceiling before the chief followed after him.

Hippolyta and Diana watched in amazement as Kamehameha fought Hades. Soon enough, Kamehameha was thrown into the ground in front of the two amazons with Hade's landing by the warrior groaning.

"Your hits are stronger demigod but still not strong enough to be a threat," Hades taunted with a grin while grabbing Kamehameha's head and pulling him off the ground. "Listen, warrior. You will not stop me from taking what is mine...and those two...are mine,"

" A'ole," Kamehameha spoke bringing his left to Hade's hand that held his head. "They are mine,"

Hade's laughed at this attempt of strength before his view was suddenly shifted upward as Kamehameha not only hit the inner elbow downward to bring him closer but also to deliver a powerful kick to Hade's chin. As Hades was dazed, Kamehameha took this chance to break from his hold and pull him close to smash his knee into the lords face causing him to stumble back now. With Hades falling to the ground, Kamehameha landed on the ground and jump back to land by Hippolyta and tear her chains off.

"Help our daughter," Kamehameha instructed while looking at Hades who was getting back to his feet.

"What about you?" Hippolyta asked looking at Kamehameha gritting her teeth.

"I cannot beat Hades. Not with only one gift. That key is what gave him freedom. Break it and maybe his freedom...becomes mot," Kamehameha explained while looking at Hades who was dusting himself off. "Time is not on our side. He is not at full power yet but he is slowly gaining it."

After his explanation, Kamehameha flew toward Hades before crashing into his form and lifting him off the ground as a means to take him to the back of the cave. As Kamehameha was keeping Hade's distracted, Hippolyta was untying her daughter and explained the situation. With a clear goal, the amazons made their way to the key only to be stopped by a cacoon of darkness surrounding the key. They stepped back and prepared themselves as Lanakila, as well as his other three siblings walked out of the cacoon.

"Like we'd leave this unprotected. BRING IT!" Kaua spoke only for the cave to grow slightly warmer.

"Why is it getting so hot in here," Make complained as the amazons and children of Pouliuli were beginning to sweat.

"What...is...hap...pening?" Wi questioned.

Lanakila and Make slowly turned their focus to Nalani to see she was still unconscious but what stood before her were two new figures. Both were young women standing at seven-feet nine-inches tall as well as a rectangular body and long black hair. The only difference they could tell the two apart was that one of the women's hair was set on fire while the other knelt to the ground to place watch on Nalani's body.

"...Kalama (Flaming Torch) and Ali'ikai (Queen of the sea)...the island makers...what are they doing here?" Make questioned while looking at Lanakila for answers.

"We need to leave...now," Lanakila warned gripping his hands into fists.

"Why? We can take them," Kaua spoke while looking at his older brother grinning for a brief second before looking back at the two aunties.

As he turned his focus to the two women, his eyes widened, not in shock but absolute fear. Before him stood a woman with her hair now completely engulfed in fire and her hands tightened into fists.

"Which...one of you...hurt your aunty?" Kalama demanded in which Kaua quickly pointed to Lanakila.

"He did it aunty Kalama," Kaua answered while pointing at his older brother.

Lanakila narrowed his eyes and prepared himself. Kalama glared at her nephew and released a booming scream of rage which shook the entire cave. Ali'ikai had encased Nalani in water in a means to heal her wounds slowly.

"When we get out of this Kaua. Makuakane's punishment will be a like a sweet memory," Lanakila said while clapping his hands together and thrusting it out at Kalama creating a massive snake made of darkness which slithered toward her.

Kalama only glared at the large snake and brought her hands up to take hold of the serpents upper and lower jaw. Lanakila widened his eyes as Kalama grinned and slammed the snake's jaw shut before completely engulfing it in flames. Like a fuse, the flames began to quickly travel up the snake's body toward Lanakila's arms. Seeing the flames racing toward him, he broke off from the snake and jumped backward while vanishing into the shadows along with his family.

Kalama began to scan the area before chains of darkness sprang out from her own shadow taking hold of her body from head to toe. Kaua sprang out of the shadow of a pillar and clapped his hands around the dark chains while Make appeared behind Kalama to lock her down with her shadow puppetry.

"She is not alone," a voice whispered behind Make causing her to quickly turn around to see a large shark made of water bite down on her body earning a scream of pain.

The shark held onto Make before slamming her into Wi and crashing the two women into the wall. With Make now being free from the grasp of the shark, she looked to Wi seeing she was already knocked out while gritting her teeth. Her eyes turned to look forward to see a second shark open its maw and crash into her gut knocking the wind out of her while a third flew forward and hitting her head finally knocking her out.

Due to Make being downed by the sharks made by Ali'ikai, the chains of darkness faded while for Kaua to move in and clasp his hands around Kalama cackling.

"Gotcha...bitch!" Kaua taunted.

Kaua's laugh began to fade as flames began to flow from his closed hands. Just as Kaua was about to pull his hands back, Kalama released a burst of flames from her form igniting Kaua's hands like napalm. Out of pure instinct, he pushed his shadow in front of him as a shield while he flew backward and crashed into a pillar. Shaking from his daze while groaning in pain but looked up to see Kalama fly toward him and thrust her fist into his chest. As Kalama's fist smashed into Kaua's chest, he screamed as his flesh was being burned off until finally, he passed out due to the pain while his aunty pulled her fist away along with the fire that came with it.

"You got no one...runt, " Kalama replied glaring at Kaua and Wi while scanning the grounds around them.

Kamehameha crashed into the ground in front of Kalama groaning in pain from the fistfight he had against Hades. Kalama looked at Kamehameha while narrowing her eyes while still filled with rage.

"Your fire is most impressive. One could even say it could challenge my flames...in time," Hades complimented while walking toward Kalama's direction. "So, tell me...what is your name?"

"Not worth my time," Kalama answered while slowly looking at Hades with flames of rage in her eyes.

"Child. I am Hades, lord of the underworld," Hades replied amused at the response of the woman.

"I don't care," Kalama spoke while facing Hades completely earning a laugh from the lord of the underworld's lips.

Just when he was about to comment about her second answer, his eyes looked over to where the gate of his prison to find Hippolyta and Diana pulling the key out of the lock. With widened eyes, Hades began to run toward the portal but was stopped by something that grabbed his foot. Looking down, he found that it was a tentacle that held him still. As his attention was on the water tentacle, Kalama flew at Hades and drove her knee to the side of his head followed by a haymaker.

"ENOUGH!" Hades shouted before being surrounded by pure darkness that pulsed outward and trapped both Kalama and Ali'ikai in an orb of darkness while wrapped in chains.

Kamehameha got to his feet gritting his teeth while rolling his shoulders back.

"No one will take my freedom away from me again. NO ONE!" Hades shouted with fire spewing out of his mouth.

"Shatter the key!" Kamehameha shouted while charging at Hades again.

Hippolyta raised the key overhead and threw it at the ground with a heavy grunt. Right before the key hit the ground, a hand sprang from the ground and caught the key revealing it to be none other then Lanakila. He was fully healed and annoyed at the event that was taking place while raising his free hand.

"I grow tired of this resistance," Lanakila spoke gripping his hands into a fist causing the amazons shadow to ensure their bodies with chains made darkness.

Diana tried to break from the chains until Lanakila aimed his hand at Hippolyta's head with a ball of fire forming in front of it. "Resist anymore and she dies."

Lanakila's threat caught Kamehameha's attention before looking overhead to see the situation. He widened his eyes at what Lanakila had prepared before looking at the ground. Hades looked at Kamehameha and narrowed his eyes before swaying his hands to cause chains of the underworld to wrap around the warrior just in case.

"Lord Hades, I believe now is the perfect time to leave from here to regain your full strength. Makuakane awaits your arrival at his hale (home)," Lanakila said looking at Hades.

"After I have some fun with my gifts. Only then will I go meet your father," Hades spoke looking at the amazons smirking.

"Do not enrage my ohana. It is already a miracle that I was able to stop these two from breaking this key," Lanakila warned with narrowed eyes.

"None can break from the chains of the underworld. Not unless they are a god of course," Hades replied before walking over to Hippolyta.

Lanakila sighed before looking at his two aunties struggling to break from the chains as well before widening his eyes. His eyes quickly moved to where he Nalani was to find nothing but a puddle of water. Seeing this, Lanakila was about to shout out toward Hades but instead of sound, there was complete silence.

'What?' Lanakila thought before his vision began to grow hazy from the lack of air.

In a split second, Lanakila passed out but instead of collapsing to the ground, he stood there as if nothing happened. The wind around Lanakila shifted him as a means to make it look like he was fine. Hades looked over at Lanakila with a raised brow seeing Lanakila suddenly go quiet as well as standing still. Just as his attention was turned away from the amazons, the key slipped out of his grasp by a violent gust of wind while he used his free hand to block his eyes.

As the wind died down, Hades looked at where the key was to find it was now missing. Gritting his teeth, he looked toward the amazons to find they did not have it but found their gaze to be looking over him. As he looked upward, he found Nalani holding the key within her hands panting softly. Out of pure instinct, he was about to shot a fireball at her but stopped due to Nalani placing the key in front of her in a means of using it as a shield. Nalani and Hades glared at one another before she released her grip on the key to allow it to descend toward the ground.

"No!" Hades shouted while running toward the key to try and catch it.

As Hades was about to catch the key, a spear made of compressed air shattering the object into pieces right in front of him.

"What have you done?!" Hades shouted while kneeling and scooping up the pieces of the key.

"Sending you back home," Nalani answered while slowly descending to the ground.

Hades looked at Nalani with rage clearly in his eyes only for the gates of the underworld to see a vortex formed out of lightning begin to pull the god towards it. As the portal was pulling Hades toward the underworld, he dropped the pieces and dug his hands into the ground to fight against the pull. Sadly, as hard as he tried, the pull of the portal was too strong for even the lord of the underworld. With Hades being pulled back to his domain, his eyes changed to Hippolyta before grinning widely before reaching out at taking hold of her ankle.

"I will not leave here empty-handed!" Hades shouted while Diana took hold of her mother's hand slowing down the rate Hades was being pulled in.

Hippolyta looked at Hades with wide eyes before turning her gaze toward her daughter. It was clear that both were being pulled by the force of the portal with pain in her eyes.

"Diana, let go," Hippolyta spoke causing Diana to close her eyes and try harder to tear her mother from Hades grasp.

"Never say such words to our child," Kamehameha said before running beside Diana and also taking hold of Hippolyta's hand and stopping the three from being pulled into the underworld.

"We got your back kaikuaʻana (Brother)!" Kalama shouted while flying over to Hades and shooting a stream of flames at his back earning an annoyed grunt.

While Kalama was trying to force Hades to let go of her sister, Hippolyta, Ali'ikai and Nalani took hold of Hippolyta.

"Hele!" Nalani whispered while looking at her brother.

Kamehameha looked at Nalani seeing a smirk on her face. He could not help but smile as he turned and released Hippolyta's hand and dashed past her to bring his right fist back only to thrust it forward into Hades face. At first, it seemed like his many other hits which would do little to no harm to the god until Kamehameha's eyes began to glow a dark blue just like the deep ocean. The tattoo on Kamehameha's back began to emit blue energy before he brought his fist to Hades face not only knocking him back but making him bleed, even if a little. Hades grip on Hippolyta was released as he flew into the gates of the underworld before finally closing.

Kamehameha panted while gritting his teeth in pain while looking down at his right arm seeing it was completely mangled. Seeing his mangled arm, he fell to his knee while holding in the screams of pain now filling his lungs. Ali'ikai and Nalani immediately ran over to their brother's aid and began to heal his arm.

"What happened?" Hippolyta asked standing over Kamehameha with her hand placed on his shoulder.

"He tapped into the true power of his gift...without going through the trial," Nalani answered as Kamehameha's arm was being healed.

"Trial?" Kamehameha repeated while gritting his teeth as he felt his muscles and bones being fixed.

"We can talk about that later. You have more important matters to tend to," Nalani spoke handing Kamehameha the stone amulet.

" 'Ae. Your right. We must free our people," Kamehameha spoke looking up at Hippolyta with a smile which she gladly returned.

"You will get your answers when you have time," Nalani spoke before sighing heavily. "In that time we three sisters have much to catch up on,"

Kamehameha nodded as he got to his feet with Hippolyta's help while his sisters left the three alone.

"This was an unexpected event," Kamehameha said looking over to where Lanakila was to find all the children of Pouliuli were missing. "So my brother came to take his na keiki back."

Hippolyta looked to where Lanakila was and true to his word found that he was gone.

"I do not know how he can slip by without us noticing but it is a waste of time to think about what we do not know. Let us bring our people back...plus...you two have much to catch up on," Kamehameha said looking over his shoulder at Diaan who smiled at this and nodded her head in agreement, something Hippolyta did not miss.

"I agree," Hippolyta said while nodding her head with Kamehameha nudging his head for Diana to follow them.

Hours pass as Hippolyta freed her sisters one by one while Diana tended to their needs due to being encased in stone for such a time. Even Hippolyta herself felt weakened when she was first released and as such precautions were made by Kamehameha to ease the amazons back to their feet. Once all the amazons were freed from their frozen state, they all gathered in front of Hippolyta and Kamehameha's home cheering to their victory. Hippolyta stood up from her throne and walked forward raising her hand to command silence.

"My sisters, today Hera has answered our call for help and sent us not only my daughter but also my husband to save us from the hands of captivity," Hippolyta announced earning a cheer before Kamehameha also stood up and stood beside his queen.

"Others helped in defeating not only the sorcerer responsible for your stone imprisonment but also sending Hades back to where he belongs!" Kamehameha shouted while looking to the back of the amazons.

The amazons turned to look at the three women that their king had announced. All three of Kamehameha's siblings smiled at this announcement before they brought their right hand up to place over their lips and swaying their hand to their little brother in thanks. Kamehameha smiled at this before doing the same thing to his sisters with Hippolyta bowing her head in thanks. Three amazons walked out of the crowd of their sisters, each one holding a golden vine crown. As the crowns came closer, the three sisters looked at one another before bowing their heads slightly so the amazons could place the crowns onto their heads.

Kalama raised her head blushing softly while looking up at the crown as Ali'ikai chuckle at her sisters flushed face. Nalani slowly raised her head as well to look at her sisters softly shoving one another.

"Tonight we feast to give thanks to these warriors," Hippolyta announced gaining the amazons attention.

As the feast took place, Kamehameha sat in the back of the crowd sitting on a table with his wife to his right and Diana sitting beside her mother. The two were busy catching up leaving Kamehameha to listen patiently while looking upon his wife's smile. Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder, causing him to look up to see Nalani looking down at him before nudging her head so he could follow her. Kamehameha nodded his head as Nalani walked off before he turned and looked at Hippolyt and Diana.

"I will be back. I have much to talk about with my sister," Kamehameha said with Hippolyta nodding her head before going back to talk to her daughter.

Kamehameha got up and followed after his sister to the back of the palace crossing his arms over his chest.

"About the gifts," Nalani started while sighing.

" 'Ae. What are the gifts?" Kamehameha asked bringing his arms to his sides. "All I was told is that they will help me in the future."

"Makuakane is not wrong. Our gifts do help us in the paths we take. Each gift is different and each one has a trial," Nalani said while closing her eyes.

"What are these trials?" Kamehameha asked narrowing his eyes.

"The trials are a means to unlock our full potential," Nalani answered while swaying her hand up creating a flower out of air.

"What was your trial?" Kamehameha asked while tilting his head slightly.

Nalani sighed and opened her eyes slightly as the flower formed into a ball of wind almost the size of a volleyball.

"My trial was to stop a hurricane," Nalani said while taking hold of the ball of air.

Hearing his sisters trial, his eyes widened at the trial she was given before looking at the ground.

"The hurricane was not only large but very strong. It was dangerous as well as near impossible...but eventually, I was able to complete my trial," Nalani said with a smile.

"What did you gain from completing your trial?" Kamehameha asked with a smile of his own.

"Weather manipulation," Nalani answered while gripping the ball of air-tightly causing it to pop and shift its form into that of a Polynesian fan.

"...every trial comes with a risk," Kamehameha spoke while looking at his sister's fan before looking at the ground in thought.

" 'Ae. Know this kaikaina (Brother). My trial was made by a minor Akua and I had but one. Not only do you have four gifts but all of them were made by makuakane as well the other three," Nalani said while fanning herself and looking at her brother.

"Four? I was only given three gifts?" Kamehameha said confused making Nalani chuckle while shaking her head.

"Father gave you a gift. One he has not given to anyone else except the firstborn," Nalani corrected.

"What is makua kānes gift?" Kamehameha asked narrowing his eyes.

"If makuakane did not tell you then there is a reason behind it. In time you will know kaikaina. I am sure of it," Nalani assured with a light smile.

"...since my gifts were given to me by the major four...they will be even more dangerous," Kamehameha said while looking at his sister. "What happens if I fail a trial?"

"You will not die but your body will be badly injured," Nalani said while sighing. "That is what I am hoping for your sake."

"You failed the trial before?" Kamehameha asked looking at her back.

"...' ae...it took me years to complete my trial," Nalani answered as she turned to face her brother.

"Your partner cared for you when you failed a trial?" Kamehameha asked with a faint smile.

" 'A'ole. At first, it was Kalama and Ali'ikai that cared for me when I failed my trial...but it is how we met," Nalani said looking up at the sky with her other hand taking hold of her side.

"These trials...I can tell it will not be easy but if I do fail then I already have people to care for me. Both my family and friends," Kamehameha said looking up at the sky while standing by his sister's side crossing his arms over his chest. "I will complete my trials...all four of them."

Nalani looked at her brother and nodded in agreement before sighing softly as she slowly began to fly into the night sky.

"I have lingered here too long. I must return to my husband and check on my son," Nalani said while turning her body slightly to look back at her brother with worry in her eyes. "Be careful kaikaina. Since Pouliuli's children were defeated, he may come after you."

Kamehameha nodded his head to his older sister before she did the same while slowly fading into the winds. Once Nalani had completely faded away, Kamehameha turned and made his way back to the feast. As Kamehameha returned to the feast and sat down, he could not help but look to where his other two sisters are to see a decent crowd gathered around them. The two sisters were doing an intense arm wrestling competition with them being the last two and the amazons cheering them on. Chuckling at this, Kamehameha sat down to look toward Hippolyta to see Diana was now missing.

"You two finished catching up?" Kamehameha asked looking at his wife.

"Yes. She had to go and speak with her friends," Hippolyta answered while bringing her hand to clasp Kamehameha's. "Were your questions answered?"

" 'Ae. The trials as well as the risks," Kamehameha answered while sighing.

"Risks?" Hippolyta said while narrowing her eyes.

"Something for another time. For now, we enjoy," Kamehameha said while pulling his hand from her grasp and taking hold of the wine and pour it into her cup before filling his own only to raise his cup smiling. "Do you agree?"

Hippolyta looked at this and smiled before nodding her head in agreement while raising her cup.

"To our ohana," Kamehameha said with a smile.

"To our family," Hippolyta said before the two tapped their cups together and took a long chug.

As the night progressed and began to settle down, Kamehameha and Hippolyta would be in their room within one another's embrace. While the two keep one another company, Ali'ikai and Kalama lay back to back sound asleep along with a few other amazons.

The sun rose to reveal a new day and both sisters of Kamehameha gone. They had left well before the sun began to rise while leaving behind black pearls and a smooth lava sphere as thanks. Kamehameha woke from his slumber holding Hippolyta in his embrace while the beam of light pierced through the curtains to wake the king. Letting out a soft groan, he got up and moved out of Hippolyta's grasp to get off the bed and put his clothes on. Once he was dressed, he made his way to the balcony to watch the sun rising from the sea.

"Beautiful," Kamehameha whispered with his hands behind his back.

"Beautiful indeed," a voice replied making Kamehameha quickly turn around only for a large hand to grab hold of his head and pull him into his own shadow.

-Greece: Zakynthos-

Kamehameha was thrown out of the shadow portal and crashed into the side of a mountain before slumping down to his knee. From the portal, Pouliuli walked from it with his hands behind his back. Pouliuli had a slim body while wearing a long black trench coat with a black hood over his head. All that could be seen was his pure white eyes, just like before but his form seemed wrong.

"I've spared you long ago baby brother but...after what you did. I will have to kill you. No one can help here Kamehameha. I have made sure none can find us in this...pocket place. The magic circle took a very long time to create but none it was completed none the less. None may enter here without my permission or someone of a higher power. Last I checked, your older sisters are nowhere near strong enough to fight me alone. Not to mention your so-called Justice League are no match for me." Pouliuli explained before laughing softly with his left-hand placed over his mouth to try and muffle his laughter.

"Your cockiness will be your downfall Pouliuli!" Kamehameha spoke while narrowing his eyes as he got to his feet.

"I have my reasons," Pouliuli said while walking up to Kamehameha with his left hand placed behind his back.

"... you're a clone..." Kamehameha said narrowing his eyes.

"Indeed I am...do you think I would risk going after you myself?" Pouliuli asked with a soft laugh while he brought his left hand to his brother's face sighing.

As Pouliuli aimed at Kamehameha's head, the chief quickly dashed to the left barely avoiding a barbed tendril that sprang from his hand. Even though Pouliuli's attack missed hitting Kamehameha's head, it was still able to cut his left cheek. Narrowing his eyes at his brother, he felt liquid run down his cheek making Pouliuli smirk. Kamehameha brought his hand up to touch the liquid flowing down his cheek and brought it before him to see black ooze.

"What is this?" Kamehameha questioned to which Pouliuli only shrugged.

"What could it be indeed?" Pouliuli said with a soft chuckle. "None the less, you're much more aware than you were back when we first met,"

Kamehameha glared at his brother's compliment before running toward his brother at full speed to jump forward and thrust his right fist forward aiming to hit Pouliuli in the face. All Pouliuli did was swat his left hand at Kamehameha causing a black sphere to appear in front of the chief while also jumping backward. Seeing an unknown sphere appear in front of him, Kamehameha stopped his attack and flew backward and landed on the ground. Kamehameha eyed the sphere before kneeling to the ground and thrusting both of his hands into the ground to quickly flip a good portion of it overhead and toward the sphere. Pouliuli only sighed as the ground crushed the sphere before he started to clap slowly.

"Very good brother," Pouliuli said as he placed his hands behind his back.

Kamehameha only gritted his teeth before he dashed toward Pouliuli once again until he watched his older brother bring his left hand to his side and sway it upward. As Kamehameha was a mere foot away from his older brother, he came to a complete stop as he felt a sharp pain in his gut.

"What?" Kamehameha whispered before looking down to see a barbed tendril had pierced through his back and out his stomach.

"Come now Kamehameha. You should know I am not the type to fight fair," Pouliuli said while swaying his hand to have the tendril lift his brother higher into the air revealing it came from the shadow of the mountain.

"Coward," Kamehameha whispered as he looked at Pouliuli while blood dripped from his wound as well as his mouth.

"Call me what you will. I fight what best suits me...and that my dear brother is fighting dirty," Pouliuli replied with a cocky grin.

As Kamehameha struggled to break free from the tendril piercing through his gut, Pouliuli sighed and swayed his hands upward causing four more barbed tendrils to spring from the ground and impale his brother's hands and feet. Kamehameha screamed in pain as he shut his eyes tightly making him quickly grit his teeth while opening his eyes and glaring at his older brother once more.

"...but let me be clear with you baby brother, even if you had all your gifts it would only be a repeat of last time. Now...I assume you already know the risks of undertaking the trials. Sadly, there is something you do not know. Did you know trials created by any of the major four are the most dangerous? Unlike other trails that leave you barely alive...but for us...if we fail a trial...you die," Pouliuli said while looking up at the sky.

"How...would you know?" Kamehameha asked looking at the ground panting softly.

"By makuakane of course. Those gifted by the major four are already given great gifts. Upon completing a trial you gain even more power...maybe even enough to match our Akua. It would only be fair to risk one's life to gain such a power," Pouliuli answered while shrugging and walking up to Kamehameha.

"Lier...makuakane...would have told me...of such a risk," Kamehameha shouted while quickly binging his focus back to Pouliuli.

"Tell me baby brother. Has makuakane told you of your siblings or the trials?" Pouliuli asked with a smirk and hands behind his back.

Kamehameha widened his eyes before looking at the ground unable to answer his question. He knew the answer but he just did not want to give his older the satisfaction of being right.

"I didn't think so," Pouliuli said with a soft chuckle. "Makuakane has many secrets baby brother. Then again what god doesn't have secrets?"

"If you're going to kill me then why are you telling me all of this?" Kamehameha asked closing his eyes and letting his head hang down. "Just get it over with,"

"Very well. I will end your suffering Kameha," Pouliuli said levitating off the ground to come face to face with his baby brother.

As Pouliuli got close, he chuckled before placing his right hand over Kamehameha's head. "Sleep well, brother."

Kamehameha took this chance to pull his right hand out of the tendril and grab Poulilu to quickly draw him into the tendril sticking out of his gut. Pouliuli widened his eyes at the sudden shift and stinging pain in which he looked down feeling the tendril had pierced his gut.

"...a warrior to the very end," Pouliuli said with a weak smile while looking up at Kamehameha.

"I was not high chief...of our homeland...for nothing...Pouliuli," Kamehameha replied before bringing his right hand to the side before driving it into Pouliuli's head with ease.

Pouliuli hung silent as the tendrils faded away along Kamehameha to fall to his feet earning a grunt of pain before falling to his knee. Looking to his right hand, he grunted as he brought his left hand up to his brother's dead body to pull his right hand out.

"A pointless effort brother...but still...commendable," Pouliuli's voice spoke from the shadows.

Kamehameha looked around and slowly got to his feet looking around.

"You have earned the right to see what has truly come of me Kamehameha," Pouliuli said as he began to laugh menacingly.

The ground began to shake violently as a large portal opened up in front of Kamehameha before a large sphere floated out of the portal. Kamehameha watched carefully as the sphere before it exploded outward sending Kamehameha flying backward and crash into a wall. Looking behind him, he found it was not just any rock, it was made of pure darkness as chains wrapped around his arms and legs as well as his waist locking him in place. Kamehameha turned his attention back to the sphere to find a muscular male standing at a towering eight feet tall with a body not of a warrior but more of an athlete.

"Good to see you once again Kamehameha...and in the flesh," Pouliuli said with a sigh.

Pouliulu wore a long hooded cloak with his glowing white eyes staring at him.

"Against a clone, you did well. Even enough to kill him. Pity, I had high hopes on that one," Pouliuli said looking at the corpse of the clone that laid there. "No matter...there are plenty more where he came from."

"...what do you...mean?" Kamehameha asked raising his head to look at his older brother.

"I can make many clones dear brother. Not as strong as me but strong enough to do my bidding where it is needed. Sadly they are all being...hunted. This being one of those times," Pouliuli said looking at the ground annoyed. "But enough about me. Let us finish our little reunion."

With that, Pouliuli raised his head to look at his baby brother and raising his right hand over his head causing a long black pillar to form and point at Kamehameha.

"So you finally decided to show yourself," A voice called making Pouliuli narrow his eyes and slowly look around.

"I should not be surprised. You dealt with my clones, found my little hiding place, and you were even able to enter this domain without so much as alerting me to your presence," Pouliuli complimented while looking back at Kamehameha.

"You underestimate the strength of the Foresworn Dystopia. Something that will cost you greatly," Relinquish replied as his voice echoed off the walls of the mountain. "We do not pick sides. We are not angels of light nor demons of darkness. We intervene when we must. Only when the world is in dire crises will we step in...and your plans Dystopia force us to take action."

"If that is the case...show yourself. It is not every day we meet face to face," Pouliuli taunted while stretching his arms out grinning madly.

Pouliuli's laughter began to die down as nothing was happening which earned a sigh of disappointment. Just when he was about to complain, four white spheres appeared around his form. Seeing objects suddenly appearing around him, he quickly sank into the shadows as all four exploded in unison while leaving the environment as well as Kamehameha unharmed. In front of the chief, a portal opened up which had the shape of a mirror before a large hand sprang and took hold of his form only to pull him through the portal.

As Pouliuli came out of the ground away from where the explosion was, he watched as his baby brother was pulled into a large mirror. Narrowing his eyes, he looked up and saw a larger sphere descending toward his direction. Gritting his teeth, Pouliuli clapped his hands together and sent a large hand of darkness out of the ground which flew toward the sphere easily catching it in the air. With a quick push, he launched the sphere up into the sky grinning slightly at how easy it was to stop such an attack.

"So easily distracted," Relinquish whispered from behind Pouliuli.

Pouliuli turned to see Relinquish levitating behind him with his hands behind his back. The two observed each other which seemed like years but was only a mere two seconds before Pouliuli turned and whipped both hands at Relinquish's direction causing a large barbed tendril to spring out of the ground and lash at the direction of the lone fighter. All Relinquish did was bring his left hand forward and sway his hand at the tendril. With a sway of his hand, the tendril began to fade into nothingness.

"Why do you not chose to join me? We could rule this world with ease with your power and mine combined," Pouliuli shouted while gritting his teeth as he backed away.

"Strange. Someone offered such a thing to me when I was being created in a lab. I was to be the king of this world...in my past life I would have taken you up on that offer but now...I would rather live a normal life with no threat to the world," Relinquish whispered before fading away while floating backward.

"What threat do you speak of? All I wish is to send this world into darkness and rule it as my own," Pouliuli screamed while backing himself into a corner.

"Lier. You have other plans...plans so destructive that my brothers and I must intervene. One I will not let you succeed so easily," The Relinquish spoke as a sphere appeared over Pouliuli's head.

Pouliuli looked up to see the sphere overhead forcing him to sink into the shadows once more avoiding the explosion.

"As powerful as your little group is...you cannot stop me nor what is to come...fallen king," Pouliuli spoke while rising from the shadow of a boulder.

"This is true. For me to stop you, I would have to deal with your real body," The Relinquish spoke before appearing behind Pouliuli and take hold of his shoulder.

"What?" Pouliuli questioned before found himself floating in midair and thousands of white bolts aiming directly at him from all angles.

"Do you think I am naive enough to fall for your little lie? As you said to your baby brother, you are no fighter," Relinquish whispered before the bolts all flew directly at Pouliuli.

Pouliuli gritted his teeth and swayed his hands swiftly around himself creating a cocoon of darkness around himself in a means to protect himself from the bolts. Sadly, as the bolts hit the cocoon of darkness from all angles it instantly faded away leaving himself completely open. Thankfully, once the cocoon disappeared, there was no more bolts insight. Just in case, he began to create a barrier around himself using runes being written on shadow stones until the runes began to fade away.

"What? What is happening?!" Pouliuli shouted before looking around himself again to see that he was now trapped in a sphere.

"You were trapped the moment I caught sight of you," Relinquish whispered as the clone's body began to fade into the great nothingness.

Relinquish watched as the clone of Pouliuli faded away in a blink of an eye leaving nothing left behind followed by the large dimension to create and reveal the rising sun overhead. As the dimension pocket shattered, not only was the sun in the right place now but it also revealed they were on a small island no bigger than half a mile with nothing but sand in sight. He looked up at the sky and sighed before slowly landing on the ground with his hands behind his back.

"It is safe now...you may come out," The Relinquish spoke as a large mirror formed behind him only for another hooded figure to walk out of it wearing the same thing as the first.

The other figure wore the same attire as The Relinquish but the main difference was in their body build. While the Relinquish was built, the other was more on the lean side.

"I just finished healing the individual...but I have to ask. Is it really necessary to keep saving him? Can we not find Pouliuli ourselves?" He asked looking at the other with his hands clasped together.

"It would be easier to find him when he shows himself. Although this was also a clone, we were able to find out something. His clones are getting strong," Relinquish said while closing his eyes. "And I have a promise to keep. We continue to watch over him...understood? Do you not remember your oath...Forgotten,"

The male blinked at this before chuckling softly and nodding his head as he looked over his shoulder.

"I understand Relinquish but where do we take him? I know we cannot leave him here and we are not welcome at Themyscira," Forgotten asked looking back at Relinquish.

As Forgotten turned to him, Kamehameha floated out of the mirror and softly landed on the ground with his wounds healed. The moment Kamehameha touched the ground, his eyes opened and got to his feet glaring at the two with his hands raised in a means of defense. Relinquish sighed before turning around and looking at the chief with his hand snow placed by his sides.

"Calm yourself Kamehameha. Your brother is no longer here. Although I am sure he is listening in on us...he can do nothing else," Relinquish spoke while looking back to Forgotten.

"So, where should we take him?" Forgotten whispered while keeping his eyes on Kamehameha who seemed to relax a little.

"Since he is up now, we don't have to take him anywhere. He can take himself," Relinquish answered while looking back out at the sea.

"Why...did you save me?"Kamehameha asked glaring at Relinquish.

"Two reasons. You are our only link to try and kill your brother and a promise I made," Relinquish answered causing Kamehameha to narrow his eyes.

"What promise?" Kamehameha asked taking a step toward the two.

"Something that will be left alone until the right time," Relinquish sighing as he shook his head.

"Why not tell me?" Kamehameha asked straightening up.

"The shadows have ears," Forgotten answered while slowly looking at the shadows that surrounded them.

"Enough. It is time for us to return for now. We gathered what we needed...for now. None the less we overstayed our welcome," Relinquish spoke as he opened his eyes to see the wind beginning to gather in front of them.

The two foresworn members closed their eyes as they faded away into the void leaving Kamehameha with more questions than before. Sighing heavily, Kamehameha looked at the wind to find that it was not Nalani but rather his niece Ha'ili'ili who formed.

"Why is it so hard to materialize?" Ha'ili'ili complained before looking at Kamehameha smiling. " ʻAnakē (Uncle). I was told to get you,"

Kamehameha looked up at her and nodded before looking to where the two were mere seconds ago.

"How did you find me?" Kamehameha asked while looking at his niece.

"I am not sure but when I was looking at myself through a mirror, a mask appeared and told me where to go after showing me an image of this island. Before I could ask anything I was told to come and pick you up...something about you not being able to do anything," Ha'ili'ili explained making Kamehameha narrow his eyes.

He raised his right hand and began to focus to try and materialize the wind pearl but to no avail. Sighing heavily, he nodded his head before looking up at Ha'ili'ili.

"Can you take us home?" Kamehameha asked causing her to smile.

"I am still new to teleporting using the wind...but I can try," Ha'ili'ili answered.

"Mahalo. Take us as close as you can. Do not push yourself too much," Kamehameha spoke while flying in front of Ha'ili'ili and taking her hands into his own.

-Themyscira-

Kamehameha and Ha'ili'ili would appear in the square of the amazon city. Ha'ili'ili fell to her knees immediately before panting heavily and looking at the ground struggling to keep her eyes open. This quickly caught the attention of the Kamehameha as he knelt by her side and placed his hand softly on her back.

"Are you okay?" Kamehameha asked with worry clear in his voice.

"I'm fine...just tired...it's easy to...take myself...one place to another but...taking someone else who is...not of wind affinity...is so much...more...tiring..." Ha'ili'ili whispered before passing out in which Kamehameha caught her in his arm.

Sighing, Kamehameha stood up while holding his niece in his arms while looking to his side seeing a group of amazons walking up to him.

"See that she is treated well. She deserves rest," Kamehameha

As Ha'ili'ili was taken away by two of them, some stayed behind while looking up to him.

"My king. Queen Hippolyta requests your presence immediately," One of the amazons spoke while bowing her head slightly.

"...very well. I shall go to her now," Kamehameha replied before walking past the amazons and toward the palace sighing."I have much to explain,"

As Kamehameha entered the palace, his eyes looked upon Hippolyta who wore a pure white dress while she held a long golden staff in her right hand. Smiling, Kamehameha walked to his wife before coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and go on one knee as he faced the ground.

"You summoned me, my queen," Kamehameha spoke earned a chuckle from Hippolyta.

"You need not kneel for me, husband. I only summoned you to speak with you privately. News," Hippolyta spoke swaying her free hand up in a show to have her husband get to his feet.

Kamehameha stood to his feet and looked at Hippolyta while watching as her free hand moved to her belly.

"Is the news grave?" Kamehameha asked walking up to Hippolyta and looked at her belly in worry before looking up to her eyes.

"No my love. I am with child," Hippolyta announced with a soft smile causing Kamehameha to widen his eyes in sheer surprise.

"How do you know?" Kamehameha asked bringing his hand to her belly as well while his eyes looked to her stomach.

"Your niece told me. She heard another heartbeat within me. Although it was faint she proved it with a sound image of our son," Hippolyta answered while closing her eyes.

Kamehameha was overjoyed at having another child to watch over until it hit him. It was a fact that he could not defend his unborn child against his older brother or anyone who had the power of an element. He was taken from Themyscira once, what was stopping his brother from doing it again and next time taking Hippolyta with him?

"What troubles you, my love?" Hippolyta asked causing him to look up into her eyes.

"...my older brother Pouliuli took me from our balcony with ease and nearly killed me," Kamehameha answered looking at the ground. "How do I protect our people as well as our children when I cannot protect myself against such foes?"

"It is simple. Train," Hippolyta suggested earning a soft chuckle from Kamehameha.

"If only it was that easy. My siblings are scattered and the only ones I know of are off minding their own business," Kamehameha commented while closing his eyes.

"As if we would let anything happen to our new family member," A voice called from behind Kamehameha in which his eyes opened in surprise while turning around to see both Kalama as well as Ali'ikai.

"Kalama...Ali'ikai...what brings you here?" Kamehameha asked looking at his two older siblings while standing by Hippolyta's side.

"We got a message saying that Hippolyta was with child. Yours...as well as telling us you were not strong enough to protect them," Kalama said bluntly earning a slap from Ali'ikai. "What it's true."

"There are ways to say things Kaikuaʻana (sister). Even if it is true," Ali'ikai said while looking at their younger brother who slightly hung his head down.

"Raise your head kaikunāne (brother). We are here for two things. One of them is to protect you and your people," Ali'ikai said with a smile while placing her hands behind her back.

"And the other is to train you in means to fight against elemental users like ourselves," Kalama spoke before punching her knuckles together grinning.

Kamehameha heard this before smiling and moving in front of Hippolyta to bring his hands together and bowing his head in a show of thanks.

"Mahalo nui. I will not waste your time. Do not go easy on me," Kamehameha said closing his eyes.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to," Kalama said with a chuckle.

Kamehameha raised his head and opened his eyes to look upon his two sisters.

"Than you will stay with us in our palace. Will you join us for our meal tonight?" Hippolyta asked as she walked by Kamehameha's side.

"We shall," Ali'ikai spoke while the four made their way to the dining hall.

Outside of the island floated Relinquish who sighed heavily and swayed his hands to the island of Themyscira. Although he could not see it, he could feel its presence.

"I will keep her promise...I will keep you from meeting the same fate as she has," He spoke as the entire island was engulfed in a sphere preventing anyone or thing from getting on to the island through a portal. "Pouliuli...I will avenge my love...and your sister with your blood..."

/To be continued...

It was a bit longer than usual but just something I wanted to try out.

Test the waters of my imagination as well as get out some other ideas I had for this one chapter.

Many more twists to come everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Woman's Fury

Another day another time, but today he took off his intense training in a means to spend time with his daughter Diana in their normal attire. While Diana wore a nice black skirt coupled with a black jacket and white undershirt. Kamehameha, on the other hand, wore camo cargo shorts as well as a grey T-shirt over his body with black slippers as footwear. Following Diana into a woman's clothing store, Kamehameha could feel the eyes of most girls he had passed on him. Suddenly, Diana made her way to the front where another woman was asking her opinion on what makeup to purchase.

"Why would anyone want to cover up your natural beauty?" Diana asked gaining the other's attention quickly.

"Easy for you to say miss cheekbones," The woman replied before going back to ask questions about other makeup materials.

"Do not let her words trouble you, Diana. Many do not know their own worth until they find it themselves," Kamehameha commented while placing his hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile.

Diana looked at the ground and nodded in agreement before turning to look at her father with a smile.

"Thank you for coming on this trip with me. Are you sure I am not interfering with your training? I know you still have much to learn as well as prepare for Kamehameha," Diana asked turning to face him with a smile.

"It is no trouble at all. Besides, Kalama told me to take a day off training to get to know you more. Besides working together. There is still much we can learn from one another," Kamehameha said with a chuckle while the two walked over to the perfume section.

Suddenly a sales lady walked up to Diana holding the latest perfume.

"Impertinence?" The lady asked before spraying Diana with the perfume earning an alarmed reaction from Wonder Woman as she cocked her head back before grabbing the woman's wrist. "It's the latest scent."

"... a natural scent that has not been messed with will always top fake fragrances," Kamehameha commented while bringing his hand on to Diana's shoulder to calm her down.

"You'll have to beat the men off with a stick," The lady commented with a nervous smile only to have Kamehameha chuckle.

"Believe me. She does not need such a thing to chase men off," Kamehameha countered while looking at Diana. "She is a powerful warrior, just like her mother."

Diana smiled at this comment before sighing and releasing her hold on the saleswoman's wrist before leaving the store with Kamehameha behind her. As soon as they walked out of the store, the sound of honking was heard gaining Kamehameha's attention as well as Diana's.

"Come on, I'm late for a doctor's appointment!" A lady shouted with worry on her face.

"Keep your shirt on lady, on a break," a man shouted sitting in a green truck while blocking her in.

Diana was about to act only to have Kamehameha walk past her toward the truck in which he knocked on the window of the door. This caused the man to groan in annoyance before rolling the window down.

"There are plenty of areas to take your break. Why not be a gentleman and move for the lady?" Kamehameha asked tilting his head slightly.

"Why? I've had a hard day's work. I deserve to take my break anywhere I please," The man argued making Kamehameha shake his head.

"Lolo Keikikane," Kamehameha commented before walking to the front of his truck and placing both hands on the front before smirking at the man.

The man only shook his head with a pissed off expression and was about to say something before Kamehameha started to push his truck backward. His eyes grew wide as he felt his truck being pushed back just enough for the lady to leave.

"Thanks," The lady spoke before driving off.

Kamehameha stopped pushing and sighed while Diana walked up to the driver's side and sighed.

"Next time, mind your manners, " Diana said with the driver still holding his shocked expression.

Kamehameha smirked before looking over toward an alleyway seeing Batman standing there with narrowed eyes. Seeing this, Kamehameha looked at Diana and nudged his head for her to follow him. The two then made their way into the alleyway with Batman looking at both.

"We need to talk," Batman said before ziplining up onto the roof of a building which Kamehameha and Diana following close behind.

-Rooftop-

After Batman explained his business about being attacked by an amazon, this rose questions as well as disbelief from Diana.

"An Amazon? That's ridiculous," Diana stated with her arms crossed under her bust.

"I don't think so. I managed to take this off her," Batman said as he took out a necklace from his pouch before tossing it to Diana who easily caught it while Kamehameha walked up to also look at the jewelry. "It's an Amazonian design isn't it?"

"Yes, but it could be a forgery. Besides, Amazons don't steal. It's against our code. And we never leave the island," Diana said before tossing the necklace back to Batman and watched as he caught it.

"...that is not true," Kamehameha spoke up causing Diana to look at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked with Batman also looking at him.

"Your mother is a queen and as such she follows the rules no matter how strict. It does not take much for her to banish another from Themyscira if they were to break any of the major rules. As farfetched as it could be it is still possible," Kamehameha pointed out while looking at Diana. "To be certain I will return to Themyscira to see what I can find,"

"Wait. You'll need this," Batman spoke pulling out an earpiece for him to use.

"...tell me what you want to know, and I will remember it," Kamehameha said pushing the earpiece away before crossing his arms causing Batman to narrow his eyes.

-Themyscira-

Kamehameha appeared on the beaches of the island with the help of Nalani's wind pearl to see scouting parties spread out around the beaches. One party saw Kamehameha and ran over to him before bowing their heads.

"What is going on?" Kamehameha demanded with narrowed eyes.

"A thief my king," One of the amazons answered before another pointed up to the trees.

"An outsider!" Another amazon shouted causing Kamehameha to look over his shoulder to see Hawkgirl.

"Stand down," Kamehameha commanded in which the Amazons looked at him but lowered their weapons. As they lowered their weapons, Hawkgirl flew over and landed in front of Kamehameha sighing in relief.

"Thanks for that," Hawkgirl said with a faint smile.

"Why are you here? I told Batman I was going to investigate," Kamehameha questioned while facing Hawkgirl now.

"He sent me just encase you could not make it," Hawkgirl answered. "And he does not trust you..."

"...figures...stay by me. We will go to see my wife," Kamehameha said turning his back to Hawkgirl and started walking with the Amazons behind him.

"Your wife?" Hawkgirl asked before following behind him.

"Hippolyta," Kamehameha answered earning a surprised expression from Hawkgirl before she shook her head and continued to follow.

-Palace-

Hippolyta sat in her throne in with Ali'kai and Kalama standing beside her to see Kamehameha. She smiled and stood up before seeing Hawkgirl in which she narrowed her eyes and slowly sat back down.

"Who is that behind you Kamehameha?" Hippolyta asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am a friend of Diana," Hawkgirl answered earning a glace from Kamehameha which silenced her quickly before he looked back at his wife sighing.

"Why are you here?" Hippolyta asked looking at Hawkgirl in which Kamehameha moved aside to turn and look at her as well.

"We are investigating a crime," Hawkgirl answered looking at Kamehameha for a split second before bringing her focus back to Hippolyta.

"They suspect one of our Amazons may be involved," Kamehameha added while looking at his wife now.

This caused Hippolyta to lean back in her throne before looking at the ground with a sad expression only to look back at Hawkgirl.

"This is a serious accusation. What proof have you?" Hippolyta asked as Hawkgirl reached behind her to pull out the gold necklace and hold it in front of her.

"Recognize this?" Hawkgirl asked.

Hippolyta's eyes widened before getting off her throne and walking to observe the jewelry more closely. It took a second before she looked at the other Amazons with a serious expression.

"Have my horse made ready," Hippolyta demanded only to have Kamehameha raised his hand.

"Where are we going? I will take us there," Kamehameha said before taking hold of his wife's wrist as well as Hawkgirl.

"Solitary Confinement," Hippolyta answered in which Kamehameha closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

-Meditation Tower-

As they appeared, Kamehameha released his hold on Hawkgirl and his wife to look at the building before them. Hippolyta immediately started to walk toward the door with Kamehameha following behind her with Hawkgirl shutting the door behind them.

"That necklace belongs to Aresia. She's supposed to be here in solitary meditation," Hippolyta spoke as they entered the building with the Amazon Queen taking a torch as she started to ascend the stairs.

As they reached the top, the three were met with an empty room with Hippolyta making her way to the bed along with Hawkgirl while Kamehameha stayed by the exit with his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Looks like she got tired of contemplating her navel. Nobody's been here for weeks," Hawkgirl commented while also looking around.

"I feared as much," Hippolyta said as she blew out her torch and sat on the bed sighing.

"So why was she here? Did she do something wrong?" Hawkgirl asked tilting her head.

"No, it was her final step of her rebirth. You see, Aresia was not born an Amazon," Hippolyta started before beginning to tell Hawkgirl of the Amazon's origins which eventually reached its end. "Still, how could we refuse?"

"You couldn't," Hawkgirl answered.

"And now she's deserted us," Hippolyta said before looking at the ground with her hands on her laps.

Kamehameha walked over to his wife to place his hand on her shoulder while smiling.

"You are a good woman, my love. Do not let this bring you down. Whatever she does from here on out...I will be the one to bring her down," Kamehameha promised earning a nod from Hippolyta.

Hawkgirl smiled at this before looking around and focusing on a covered stone container.

"Maybe we'll find some answers in here," Hawkgirl spoke pulling the dust sheet off its top causing Kamehameha to walk over and easily lift the lead allowing her to start looking through its contents.

"What is it?" Hippolyta asked walking over beside her husband.

"Books, maps, city guides," Hawkgirl answered.

"These things are forbidden here," Hippolyta spoke.

"Why?" Hawkgirl asked turning to look at Hippolyta.

"Contact with the outside world could corrupt them," Kamehameha answered causing Hawkgirl to look at him then back at Hippolyta.

"It's sure starting to look that way," Hawkgirl said holding a book up labeled 'History of Germ warfare'.

"Germ warfare?" Kamehameha read with a confused look.

"...a virus..." Hawkgirl said narrowing her eyes. "Win a war without fighting,"

"...is there no honor in humanity?" Kamehameha asked with a disappointed expression while shaking his head.

"There is no honor in battles. There are only winners and losers," Hawkgirl said before looking at Kamehameha. "I must return to Batman."

"...Go," Kamehameha said looking at Hawkgirl.

She nodded her head and flew off through the window in which he looked to Hippolyta and took hold of her shoulder to return her to her palace along with him.

"I must go to Diana. She needs to know what may come," Kamehameha said to Hippolyta before leaning forward and kissing Hippolyta's lips passionately.

"I will be waiting here for you," Hippolyta said after Kamehameha broke their kiss as she watched her husband fade away in a sphere of air.

-With Diana-

Kamehameha appeared beside Diana as well as the sounds of explosions and shouting. The Polynesian walked to see the city in flames and women doing their best in containing the chaos.

"Diana. It was a renegade Amazon," Kamehameha spoke causing her to look at him then back at the chaos.

"I can't believe it," Diana said closing her eyes while gripping her hands into fists. "I can't believe one of my own sisters..."

"You can worry about that later. We must help the best we can," Kamehameha spoke causing Diana to open her eyes and nod in agreement before the two descended into the chaos to help as much as they could.

-Watchtower-

Kamehameha stood at the bedside of Superman and Green Lantern as well as Flash and Batman sighing heavily. Suddenly, he felt a tug by Diana which he turned to see the worry in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Diana asked earning a glance from Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl.

"...I am well for now...from what I can see it takes time for it to take full effect...for now, the city needs you, Diana. You and Hawkgirl both. If you need help, let me know," Kamehameha said as Diana and Hawkgirl nod their heads before leaving the room with him and Martian Manhunter.

"You are infected too," Martian Manhunter said while he was looking at the console.

"I am... but for now they need to be focused...more than ever," Kamehameha said looking out the window as the Javelin flew off toward the planet.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Martian Manhunter asked looking over his shoulder at Kamehameha.

"...better than worrying about someone who can withstand a lot," Kamehameha said before his form was engulfed in a white and black sphere. "He aha (What)?"

Martian Manhunter saw this and attempted to grab Kamehameha before the Polynesian warrior vanished before his eyes.

-?-

Kamehameha appeared in a dark room with the only light being a lamp overhead. Scanning the darkness around him, he thought it was his ohana before four figures walked out, one of them being Relinquish.

"What am I doing here?" Kamehameha demanded as he looked at Relinquish.

"I am here to cure you Kamehameha," Relinquishes answered before walking up to him.

Kamehameha narrowed his eyes before his arms were locked in place with twilight tendrils as he was lifted off the ground.

"If you are going to heal me...why are you restraining me?" Kamehameha asked glaring at Relinquish.

"It is for their safety," Relinquish answered while raising his left hand to grasp Kamehameha's forehead.

Kamehameha wanted to struggle but his body did not want to listen as the pain was soon brought up. With a slow exhale, Relinquish pulled his hand back as the negative side effects of the allergen faded.

"Done," Relinquish spoke as the tendrils faded away allowing Kamehameha to land on his feet.

"Why save me?" Kamehameha asked looking at his hands then at Relinquish.

"Because I promised..." Relinquish answered and swayed his hand causing Kamehameha to disappear and reappear outside of the military airbase.

-Military Airbase-

Kamehameha narrowed his eyes before hearing fighting in one of the hangars. Flying toward the noise, Kamehameha came face to face with not only the rouge Amazon but also his wife who was knocked out on the ground.

"A man? How are you not affected by the allergen?" Aresia demanded while glaring at Kamehameha.

"...I am not just a man...I AM YOUR KING!" Kamehameha shouted causing Aresia to bring her hands up as the warrior released a powerful war cry pushing her back as well as her two allies.

"No man is allowed on Themyscira. You lie!" Aresia shouted back but felt her body shiver and shake from Kamehameha's war cry.

"I have no reason to lie to someone below me," Kamehameha countered while gripping his hands into fists.

Aresia narrowed her eyes before running toward him followed by Star Sapphire and Tsukuri. Kamehameha watched them before dashing forward and knocking Aresia back into the wall before using his right arm to block a downward slash from Tsukuri. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing her blade and pulling her toward his direction to slam his head against her own knocking her out. Star Sapphire took this chance to fire a beam of energy hitting Kamehameha in the head as he turned toward her direction.

"What are you?" Star Sapphire asked before firing another energy beam at Kamehameha.

"I am Ali'i," Kamehameha answered before flying her direction only for Aresia to tackle him back into the ground where she proceeded to wail away at his face.

"YOU ARE A MAN! NOTHING ELSE!" Aresia shouted before Kamehameha caught her wrists and turned toward her narrowing his eyes.

"I am your king," Kamehameha corrected before releasing her wrists to bring both of his hands to her ears rupturing her eardrums.

As she staggered backward to her feet only to have her fall to her knees due to her center of balance disrupted. Kamehameha got to his feet and looked at Arisea before flying toward her direction just to bring his knee to her head knocking her back once more. With Aresia pinned to the wall, for now, he looked back at Star Sapphire before narrowing his eyes at her.

"Forget this. I am out of here," Star Sapphire spoke only for Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl to team up on her and eventually bringing her down as well.

With Arisea's team taken out, Kamehameha walked to his wife and took her off the ground bridal style while sighing heavily. He watched as her eyes opened to look upon him causing Kamehameha to sigh in relief.

"You must settle down my love. How did you even get here?" Kamehameha asked with a smirk.

"Boats my love. I am not helpless," Hippolyta said with a soft smile.

"No... you are not...but our child is. It takes one mistake...to lose our baby," Kamehameha said looking at her sighing before leaning his head down to place upon her forehead. "I do not want to lose either of you,"

Hippolyta closed her eyes and placed her hand upon his cheek before nodding in agreement. Kamehameha smiled before he leaned back and looked over his shoulder to see Aresia stand back up.

"Stand down Aresia. You cannot defeat me or the League on your own," Kamehameha warned as she glared at the warrior while gritting her teeth.

"I will kill every man on this planet," Arisea shouted while getting into a fighting position.

"Which is why we must make you reverse what you have done," Make's voice spoke from the shadows as everyone was wrapped in a shadowy tendril.

"...Make!" Kamehameha shouted as his body was engulfed in tendrils from neck to toe.

"We cannot have you interfering with our mission uncle...not this time," Make spoke walking out of the shadows alongside Wi who glared at the rogue Amazon.

"She hurt...Kaikakane...," Wi whispered with hatred in her eyes.

"Patience dear sister. She will suffer for what she has done but first, she will have to tell us how to reverse it first," Make spoke walking up to Arisea with a chuckle. "Such a pretty face,"

Wi only looked at Make silently before nodding her head slowly turning her focus to Aresia as Make stood in front of the rogue Amazon.

"I will tell you nothing!" Aresia shouted in which Make chuckled.

"They all say that at first," Make replied before raising her hand and poking her forehead lightly. "Suffer,"

Aresia's eyes widened before she started to scream in pain as she was forced to live through the same fate as her mother as well as all her friends and teachers. Make slowly pulled her hand back causing Aresia to snap out of her nightmare.

"How about now?" Make asked placing her finger at the tip of her chin smirking.

"...never," Aresia answered looking at Make panting lightly.

"Then maybe something more...permanent will do," Make spoke before chuckling and moving out of the way for Wi to come into view more. "Take her arms,"

Wi stretched her hand out to take hold of Aresia's right hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Decay," Wi whispered as Aresia looked down at her hand and watched with horror as her arm was slowly beginning to grow thin as well as flesh from her limb to start falling off.

Aresia tried to pull away from Wi or break out of the tendrils that held her but to no avail as she watched her right arm fall apart from the shoulder down.

"If you tell us what we need to know then I will personally make your death quick," Make spoke as she brought her hand to Wi's shoulder as a means for her to let Aresia's wrist go leaving the rogue Amazon's arm nothing but bones now.

"Leave her be!" Kamehameha shouted trying to break out of the tendrils but failed making the warrior look down at the tendrils to see that his were liked thick rope.

"You are not the only one who has been training uncle," Make said as she glances over her shoulder at her family member before looking back at Aresia. "...plus, why should we stop? We want the same thing...the antidote. Father is not affected by this...virus but our brothers are even though Lanakila does not want to admit it. We need him,"

"Kill...her..." Wi whispered while glaring at Aresia.

"We will dear sister but first we need the cure before Kaikikane will never get better," Make replied softly rubbing Wi's shoulders.

"...never," Aresia spoke looking at Wi still.

"Then the other limb goes to, but this time let's make it more...painful," Make spoke while Wi took hold of the Amazon's other hand. "Pain and silence,"

As Aresia's left arm was decaying, the Amazon's eyes widened before opening her mouth to scream in pain but as expected, no sound came out. Tears started to stream out of her eyes as she felt every nerve and muscle decay and tear while trying to break out of her restraints.

"Maybe this time we can go a little past the shoulder," Make said while licking her lips lightly while watching the pain in Aresia's eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Kamehameha shouted as he broke out of the tendrils quickly causing Make and Wi to turn toward their uncle.

Seeing him break free, Make widened her eyes and swayed both hands at the Warrior causing thousands of tendrils to spring out of his own shadow to ensnare him. Make's full focus was now on the enraged King allowing the others free movement now causing the two supervillains to immediately flee the scene. While Make was trying to stop Kamehameha from getting to them, Wi took this chance to raise both of her hands to grasp Aresia's face but was stopped by an invisible barrier that pushed her back.

"...Foresworn..." Wi said in a raspy voice while quickly looking around.

Make looked over her shoulder then clocked her tongue before looking back at her uncle smiling.

"It seems you are not the only one who wants answers. No matter, we will get the cure...and our revenge. Take this to heart uncle...we do not take kindly to those who would bring harm to our own...especially Lanakila," Make spoke as Wi swayed her hands and created a portal of darkness while both of them slipped into.

Once the two disappeared, Kamehameha glared at the spot they had disappeared from only to quickly turn his attention to his wife which he helped back to her feet.

"Hippolyta! Why did you come?" Kamehameha asked with worried eyes.

"...I wanted to...stop Aresia..." Hippolyta said opening her eyes and looking at the ground.

"...I am a man of my word. No matter how long it takes I will hold that promise," Kamehameha said closing his eyes and placing his forehead against her head sighing. "What will you have her do my love?" He whispered.

Hippolyta looked at Aresia along with her husband to see her kneeling with her eyes wide open and both of her arms now missing. Tears continued to stream from her eyes which made Hippolyta break from her husband's embrace and walk over to the broken Amazon.

"...kill me..." Aresia stated as she slowly looked up at Hippolyta. "...please..."

"No," Kamehameha spoke for his wife while standing by Hippolyta's side while looking down at the rogue Amazon.

"She has to answer for her crimes, but she has to be treated first," Diana answered while walking by Hippolyta's side.

"The pain...won't stop..." Aresia spoke as her gaze looked back at the ground in which Kamehameha narrowed his eyes.

"Make's spell is still in effect," Kamehameha whispered before looking around. "Relinquish! Come on out! I know you are still here,"

Diana and Hawkgirl looked at Kamehameha confused before a masked figure appeared behind Aresia looking at the warrior.

"Kamehameha..." Relinquish spoke earning not only Hippolyta's attention but also Hawkgirl and Diana's as well.

"Can you break this spell Make left on Aresia?" Kamehameha asked as Relinquish looked down at the crying Amazon.

"I can...but for what she has done...it is the least she can do for threatening the world," Relinquish spoke looking back at Kamehameha.

"Now you listen here!" Hawkgirl shouted before her body was encased in stone locking her in place along with a piece of stone covering her mouth followed by Diana being covered in twilight energy from head to toe.

"I am here to speak with Kamehameha and only him," Relinquish spoke before looking at Hippolyta. "As well as his wife,"

"She will answer for her crimes. I give you my word," Kamehameha spoke bringing his hands to Hippolyta's shoulders.

"Your word? How can I trust only your words?" Relinquish asked tilting his head slightly.

"...what do you want?" Hippolyta asked narrowing her eyes.

"Sharp as I expected," Relinquish commented while glancing at Hippolyta before looking back at Kamehameha. "I want a favor."

"A favor?" Kamehameha repeated with a raised brow. "What is the favor?"

"One I will hold on to until I need it," Relinquish answered.

"...so, it can be anything you please?" Kamehameha asked.

"Do you have any other options?" Relinquish countered.

"...fine. I will owe you a favor," Kamehameha answered in which Relinquish nodded his head as he placed his hand on top Aresia's head for a split second. "Done,"

Aresia passed out onto the floor as Relinquish brought his hand back to his side sighing.

"What now?" Kamehameha asked as Hippolyta walked over to bring the unconscious Aresia to her body.

"We will be in touch...brother of Keao," Relinquish spoke earning a shocked look from Kamehameha as he faded away along with Hawkgirl and Diana being released.

"Keao?" Kamehameha repeated as the plane also began to fade away.

"What's happening?" Hawkgirl asked watching as the plane disappeared from existence.

"Kamehameha?" Diana asked seeing the shocked look on his face.

"...Keao means the light of day...it feels I know that name but...I cannot put my mind on it," Kamehameha whispered while looking at the ground.

"Kamehameha, we must return to Themyscira," Hippolyta spoke looking up at her husband.

"Very well. Diana. Hawkgirl. Can you handle everything else from here?" Kamehameha asked looking at the two.

"You can count on us," Diana said with a smile before looking at where the ship was.

"I trust you both," Kamehameha spoke looking down at his wife and placing his hand on Hippolyta's shoulder as well as Aresia's head before they were engulfed in a gust of wind.

-Themyscira-

As the three appeared on the beaches of Themyscira, they were surrounded by Amazons with their weapons drawn but quickly lowered them when they saw who it was. They quickly sheathed their weapons and ran over to assist their queen until they saw Aresia.

"Is she the traitor?" One of the Amazons asked glaring at Aresia.

"She is and will be punished after she has been healed and cared for," Kamehameha spoke causing the Amazons to nod at this before taking Aresia and taking her to be treated as best as they could.

Soon enough Kalama landed by Kamehameha and Hippolyta followed by Ali'ikai both panting heavily and out of breath.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kamehameha demanded as he looked at both of his sisters.

"It's Nalani's husband," Ali'ikai answered while panting heavily before finally sitting on the ground while Kalama fell on her rear groaning.

"What do you mean?" Kamehameha asked looking at Ali'ikai.

The two sisters glanced at one another before Kalama nodded her head while falling flat on her back as Ali'ikai looked at her baby brother.

"He has declared war on Themyscira," Ali'ikai answered.

"What? Why?" Kamehameha asked narrowing his eyes.

"He wished to see his daughter...but because of the restrictions of this land. He was told he was not allowed to. So, he accused us of kidnapping Ha'ili'ili," Kalama pitched in with an annoyed tone.

"We did no such thing! She volunteered to stay here. As per Nalani's words," Kamehameha spoke in which Ali'ikai sighed.

"Which is what we told him. That is why we were not here. Although we left clones behind to watch over Hippolyta while we were...dealing with Fujin..." Ali'ikai said as she sighed and placed her head chin on top of her knee.

"Thankfully...Nalani was able to convince him to calm down by making him a bet of some sort," Kalama said closing her eyes.

"And what is this bet?" Kamehameha asked while crossing his arms under his chest.

"...that you can beat Fujins, son. Your other nephew. Sukai Senshi which stands for Sky Warrior in Japanese in a one on one battle," Both sisters answered while looking at Kamehameha.

"...was it the only way?" Kamehameha asked gripping his hands into fists at the news he was told.

"...' Ae," They both answered in unison.

"When does this bet take place?" Kamehameha asked bringing his hands to his sides.

...To Be Continued

Oh snap! A one on one battle against the son of Fujin coming up? That should be some fun...and who is Keao? Find out next time in Kamehameha's adventure. Also please review what you think of the story so far.

"A month's time," Ali'ikai answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Deal with Fujin

Kamehameha had been training effortlessly with his older sisters for the time to come, the battle against his nephew, the son of Fujin. He was given all the information he needed on his nephew for the coming battle such as his name, powers, and weapons. A week before the fated day, Diana had arrived on Themyscira to speak with Kamehameha as well as her mother. Seeing his daughter, Kalama and Ali'ikai paused Kamehameha's training to allow him to speak with Wonder Woman. An amazon handed Kamehameha a towel to wipe his sweat away before turning to face his daughter as well as her friend Hawkgirl.

"Diana. What brings you two here?" Kamehameha asked as he looked at Wonder Woman before looking at Hawkgirl.

"Batman has been kidnapped and we need your help," Diana replied making Kamehameha narrow his eyes.

"I am not familiar with the technology of this time. How am I supposed to help?" Kamehameha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not sure, but we will not turn away help," Diana said before Kamehameha's brow raised.

"Do you have feelings for this man Diana?" Kamehameha asked just as Hippolyta walked up beside her husband.

"Is this true?" Hippolyta asked standing by Kamehameha's side.

"I do not have feel for Batman, but he is a friend," Diana explained in which Kamehameha slowly nodded his head before sighing.

"As much as I would like to help you find Batman, Themyscira has problems of their own," Kamehameha admitted while slowly unfolding his arms.

"What problems?" Diana asked while blinking her eyes.

"...the wind God of Japan, Fujin is threatening Themyscira with war," Kamehameha answered.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Hawkgirl asked as hers and Diana's eyes go wide.

"He wishes for his daughter to return to his side," Kalama answered.

"Then why not have her return to her father?" Hawkgirl asked with narrowed eyes.

"She does not wish to leave and as her uncle, I will not force her to do something she does not want to do," Kamehameha answered while turning his head to look at his niece sparring against another Amazon with a smile before turning his attention back to the two heroines. "She wishes to grow stronger...and as such I will help her in any way I can,"

"Then there will be war?" Diana asked with a worried expression.

" 'A'ole. My sister has made a bet with him," Kamehameha said he closed his eyes.

"...what was the bet?" Diana asked looking up at her father.

"A one on one battle against my nephew Sukai Senshi, the general of the sky army," Kamehameha said while slowly opening his eyes.

"A one on one fight? What're the agreements" Hawkgirl asked.

"If Kamehameha wins, Fujin will never invade Themyscira and he will respect his daughter's wish," Hippolyta said with half-opened eyes.

"What if you lose?" Diana asked.

"Will they invade?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No, Themyscira will be safe...but Ha'ili'ili will return home..." Hippolyta said while gritting her teeth.

"What are you not telling us Ali'i?" Hawkgirl pressed on.

"If I lose, I will be executed in Japan," Kamehameha said without hesitation.

"What?" Diana said before looking at her mother. "You are okay with this?"

"Of course, not..." Hippolyta replied while glaring at her daughter before Kamehameha placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It was my idea. At the cost of my life, Themyscira will be spared," Kamehameha said staring at his wife before looking at Diana. "I lost my people once...I will not lose them again."

"What are your chances of winning?" Diana asked looking back at her father with her eyes filled with worry.

"I do not know," Kamehameha answered.

"Does this not worry you?" Diana asked taking a step toward her.

"It does not," Kamehameha said.

"Why doesn't it?" Diana demanded making Kamehameha sigh.

"Why should I think about the aftermath of an event that has not happened?" Kamehameha asked causing Diana to fall silent. "My thoughts are only in the present...where it should be."

"The present..." Diana repeated in thought.

" 'Ae. If you spend too much time thinking about what may happen. You will not see what is happening in front of you," Kamehameha said in which Diana looked up to her father and smiled.

"You are right...I will not trouble you anymore until after you defeat your nephew," Diana said bowing her head in thanks before turning and walking away.

"What about our help?" Hawkgirl asked following after Wonder Woman.

"No, my father has too much on his plate right now to help us," Diana replied in which Kamehameha chuckled causing the two to stop in their tracks and turn to look back at Kamehameha.

"What's so funny?" Hawkgirl questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I said there is much I have to do Diana. However, I did not say I was not going to help you," Kamehameha spoke as he walked up to the two girls while rolling his shoulders back.

"But your battle with your nephew?" Diana asked completely facing Kamehameha now.

"Is next week. That gives me seven days to help you find and rescue Batman?" Kamehameha explained in which Hawkgirl raised a brow.

"How can you help us find him? You said it yourself, you do not know how to use the technology of the present time," Hawkgirl asked crossing her arms under her breasts.

"You underestimate the old ways Hawkgirl. Although it is true that I do not know how to use the present time technology I have my way of finding others," Kamehameha said looking down at Hawkgirl.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Hawkgirl challenged while smirking slightly.

"I was trained by both the Akua and the hunters of my time," Kamehameha said looking up at the sky. "Although they cannot be seen nor heard, they will guide me still,"

"But those are the old ways. How would that help in the present? For all we know Batman could be in underwater," Hawkgirl said in which he shook his head.

"I have my ways Hawkgirl. Even so, Superman and Martian Manhunter would have ideas of their own as well ," Kamehameha said.

"Are you sure it is wise to leave here before your fight muli pōkiʻi (youngest sibling)?" Ali'ikai asked.

"He will have his fight. The end of this week will be our fight but until then I will not turn away from my daughter if she needs help. That goes for all of my people here," Kamehameha said turning slowly to glance at all the Amazons carrying on with their everyday life as well as his wife's belly which she held happily.

"Alright. If you say so...just do not forget your time limit muli pōkiʻi (youngest sibling). Time can fly by when you are looking for something or someone," Kalama said in which she scuffed.

"I understand kaikuʻana (older of a female)," Kamehameha said with a sigh. "Trust me,"

"Then hele mai (hurry up) and find this batman," Kalama said with narrowed eyes.

Kamehameha had joined Superman and Flash to interrogate Copperhead, one of the villains that Lex Luthor had hired to fight the Justice League. While the two heroes were talking to the supervillain, Kamehameha stood behind a one-way glass panel with his arms crossed over his chest. The chief watched as Superman picked up Copperhead and bringing his fist back.

"What are you going to do boy scout? Give me a wedgie?" Copperhead taunted with a smile in which Kamehameha sighed and observation room to join Superman as well as the Flash.

"Who is this clown?" Copperhead asked as Superman released his grasp on him causing the supervillain to fall on his rear.

"Why are you giving him empty threats to gain information?" Kamehameha asked walking past Superman and grabbing Copperhead's right wrist to pull him off the ground.

"And what are you going to do pal? Undress me?" Copperhead taunted with a chuckle.

"You have me mistaken for the other leaguers," Kamehameha said tilting his head slightly.

"What are you..." Copperhead screamed in pain as Kamehameha crushed his wrist with his grip.

"I am not as soft as they are. Although I cannot kill anyone...that does not prevent me from crippling them," Kamehameha whispered in which Superman walked up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That is not how we do things here Ali'i!" Superman shouted in which Kamehameha closed his eyes and sighed.

"You are too soft on those who have done wrong," Kamehameha replied while glancing over his shoulder at Superman.

"If we hurt them then we are no better than they are," Superman said narrowing his eyes as he released his hold on Copperhead to face Superman.

"...comparing me to another is a very dangerous thing to do Superman," Kamehameha said facing him before Flash pushed the two apart.

"Alright let's all just cool down alright. We're all on the same team," Flash said as he looked back and forth from them with a smile.

"...I will get the information we need," Kamehameha said slowly turning around to face Copperhead once more only for Superman to grab his left wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"You don't want to do that," Superman said with a series tone.

"...you are wasting my time Superman," Kamehameha replied while glancing over his shoulder at Superman with wide eyes.

"And why is that?" Superman asked narrowing his eyes.

"Do you wish to fight in such a small area, Superman? You know full well we will be fine...but what about the others who reside in this building?" Kamehameha questioned in which Superman looked over his shoulder to see two officers enter the interrogation room before slowly looking back at Kamehameha. "I will not kill him Superman...nor will I cripple him...but he does not fear you nor any of you since he knows full well...you will do no harm,"

"Then we will try a different approach," Superman spoke in which Kamehameha narrowed his eyes.

"What do you plan to do than Superman?" Kamehameha said turning to face them while tilting his head.

"Guards. Take him back to his cell," Superman spoke in which the two officers walked passed Kamehameha wary of his strength before grabbing Copperhead and leaving the room.

"How does Batman do it?" Flash asked gaining both of their attention in which Kamehameha scuffed and looked back at the exit.

"Fear and pain," Kamehameha answered before walking past them to make his way outside.

-Outside-

Kamehameha stood by the Javelin with Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman.

"So, tell me again what happened?" Green Lantern asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What is hard to understand? I broke the snake's wrist for answers," Kamehameha said in an annoyed groan.

"I get that but why?" Green Lantern asked as he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head at Kamehameha and his methods. "For answers?"

" 'Ae. For answers. Superman is too afraid to hit him in fear of not being able to hold back and would kill him. Flash does not have it in him to harm others unless out of defense," Kamehameha said looking down at Green Lantern with narrowed eyes.

"Superman can only control his strength so much Ali'i! That is why they limit themselves," Green Lantern argued as the man of steel and Flash walked out.

"You're lucky that he did not want to press charges against you," Superman spoke in while he walked up to Kamehameha glaring into his eyes.

"Charges. I would like to see him try," Kamehameha replied while gripping his hands into fists.

"You don't even know what that is, do you?" Green Lantern asked with a raised brow.

"I do not...but it sounds mūmule (dumb)," Kamehameha replied while keeping his eyes on Superman. "You are not my leader...do you think I am foolish? I am not the only one who uses fear and pain for information Superman...or do you not keep tabs on one another,"

"What are you talking about? None of us do more than we have to," Superman spoke in which Kamehameha scuffed softly while shaking his head.

"You are powerful Superman as well as smart...but you lack experience as well as instincts," Kamehameha said while turning away from him and looking out at the sky. "You are a good man as well as a hero...but your good nature...will be used against in the future,"

"Stop beating around the bush and answer my question," Superman spoke growing ever more impatient causing Kamehameha to sigh and glance over his shoulder at the man of steel.

"Batman's methods are just as effective as mine although mines are not empty threats," Kamehameha replied narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly the Leaguers fall silent as each placed their hand over their right ear.

"The Watch Tower alarm!" Diana spoke looking at Superman.

"What's happening?" Kamehameha asked turning to look at Diana.

"J'onn sounded the Watch Tower alarm," Diana answered as Hawkgirl ran into the Javelin to try and contact Martian Manhunter only to get no reply.

"Any word from J'onn?" Superman asked as Hawkgirl walked out of the Javelin.

"Nothing. Something's wrong up there...I can feel it," Hawkgirl said looking at the group.

"Then let's go," Green Lantern spoke before everyone started to enter the Javelin leaving Superman and Kamehameha outside staring at one another.

"What else is there to say, Superman?" Kamehameha asked narrowing his eyes.

"If you out this team in danger than..." Superman started before Kamehameha walked up to him and stopping his train of thought.

"Answer to you? I do not think so...if you want to Superman...I will fight you with no strings attached. Until then we will work together...so save your empty threats for than," Kamehameha said before walking past him to enter the Javelin.

-Watch Tower-

As they arrived int he hangar bay of the Watch Tower, they all walk out until Flash hears the sound of groaning. Turning his head, he found J'onn on the ground unconscious. Superman immediately lifted him off the ground slowly while looking him over.

"What happened?" Diana asked while also looking at Martian Manhunter.

"I don't know but I'll take him to the sickbay," Superman said as he levitated off the ground but not after turning to look at Kamehameha. "You stay here,"

Kamehameha was about to argue but was stopped as his daughter Diana softly grasp his wrist to calm him down. It took one look to his daughter for him to sigh and nod his head giving in for now. With a nod of thanks from Diana, they all made their way toward the sickbay leaving Kamehameha all alone. Sighing heavily, Kamehameha crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes to wait patiently for their return. After some time had passed, the sound of shouting could be heard causing Kamehameha to open his eyes and lookup.

"Kamehameha! There's a bomb on the ship! Help us look for it," Diana shouted.

Kamehameha instantly flew off the ground and was about to fly off but stopped as he looked back at the floor. Something had whispered to him before he flew over behind a control panel seeing a yellow suitcase.

"Ei'a! (Here!)" Kamehameha shouted catching Diana's attention and having her fly over to her father.

"Flash!" Green Lantern called out before being stopped by Kamehameha.

"What are you doing?! I need to throw this thing out now!" Flash shouted while glaring at Kamehameha.

"Open that door and you not only get sucked out by the vacuum of space, but you will also suffocate and die in less than a few seconds," Kamehameha answered while narrowing his eyes.

Flash was going to argue but then sighed nodding his head in understanding.

"Green Lantern, you have to throw it out," Kamehameha shouted while looking up at him.

Green Lantern did not waste any time as everyone else left the hangar bay. Once everyone was safely on the other side, Superman closed the door before opening the outside allowing Green Lantern to throw the bomb out of the Watch Tower before it exploded. Sighing in relief, Green Lantern shut the door to space and brought his hand to his ear.

"All clear. You can let me in now," Green Lantern spoke in which the doors opened revealing the others smiling softly.

"Good Job Green Lantern," Superman said with a smile while Flash walked up to Kamehameha while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, thanks for...saving me back there...I just wanted to get that bomb off the ship as soon as possible you know," Flash said looking up at Kamehameha who simply nodded his head.

" 'Aa'ole pilikia (No problem)," Kamehameha said in which Flash blinked his eyes. "Do not worry about it,"

"Right right...yeah," Flash said laughing nervously before running off just as Diana walked over to him.

"You really saved Flash there," Diana said while watching Flash meet up with Superman. "I have to ask though...how did you know the bomb was there?"

"I was lead there. I am not completely sure of who it is, but I have an idea," Kamehameha said closing his eyes and chuckling.

With the danger averted, most of the Leaguers had returned to Martian Manhunters' side to watch over him while Kamehameha waited in the hangar bay again with his eyes closed. Once they were out of sight, Kamehameha sighed heavily and open his eyes while slowly bringing his arms to his sides.

"Mahalo...hele mua (older sister)," Kamehameha said looking over his shoulder seeing Nalani forming behind him and sighing heavily even though she was only a mere ten inches tall.

"You are lucky I left a part of me here to keep an eye on you muli pōkiʻi (youngest sibling)," Nalani spoke while flying to her brother's shoulder and looking at the Javelin.

"I am always lucky to have ohana to watch over me," Kamehameha replied while looking to where Superman them went.

"Now what? You have four days before your fight with my son," Nalani reminded.

"This matter should before my fight with Sukai," Kamehameha answered before Nalani nodded her head and slowly faded away.

"I hope so...or you will die... muli pōkiʻi (youngest sibling)," Nalani spoke before completely disappearing.

"Kamehameha! We found out where Batman is!" Diana shouted easily gaining Kamehameha's attention.

"Where?" Kamehameha asked as the rest of the league joined them.

"He's at Metropolis Pictures Store," Superman answered making Kamehameha nod his head as they all went into the Javelin and flew off.

-Metropolis Pictures Store-

J'onn walked out and narrowed his eyes before pointing at the Metropolis Pictures Store with everyone else behind him.

"There. Batman's definitely there. And so are the rest of them," J'onn pointed out as Green Lantern flew beside him.

"So, it's a hostage situation. They may try to use him as a shield," Green Lantern advised while looking at his team.

"Not if I can help it," J'onn spoke before phasing into the ground just as Superman turned to try and stop him.

Kamehameha simply waited along with the others until three minutes passed.

"Alright times up, we're doing it my way now," Hawkgirl shouted before flying off which caused everyone else to follow after her.

As everyone was entering the building, Kamehameha landed on the ground and watched as Superman crashed into Grundy while Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman fought against Nightshade and Star Sapphire. Kamehameha watched the leaguers fighting their counterpart until Superman eventually dropped Grundy only to get attacked by Lex Luther from behind. Kamehameha was going to charge at Lex Luther but heard something else, a faint muffled cry of another. Narrowing his eyes, he flew toward the direction of the sound and reached the elevator.

As he took the elevator down and reached the bottom floor, he found himself looking at a chained up humanoid Cheetah. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly walked toward her direction with his hands by his side eventually finding himself standing right in front of her. She was in critical condition before the female opened her eyes and looked up at Kamehameha.

"Who are you supposed to be? One of Lex Luther's new hire?" Cheetah asked with a chuckle while Kamehameha slowly scanned the room before looking down at her.

" "A'ole. I am with the Justice League. They are currently taking care of Lex Luthor and his henchmen," Kamehameha said while kneeling in front of her and bringing his hand to her chin to raise her head and have the two to look deep into her eyes. "Now. Who are you and why are you down here?"

"... you don't...know who I am?" Cheetah asked with a faint laugh before groaning in pain.

"Do you know who I am?" Kamehameha asked as she looked at him only to narrow her eyes.

"I do not. Should I?" Cheetah asked with a smirk.

"I am Ali'i," Kamehameha said standing up and looking at the chains that held her.

"...Cheetah," She introduced while glaring at him. "What do you plan to do with me...Ali'i?"

"Get you treated," Kamehameha answered before starting to remove the chains off of her by simply crushing it in his grasp.

"You forgot about putting me back in prison," Cheetah said jokingly while watching Kamehameha freeing her.

"That remains to be seen," Kamehameha replied before completely breaking her out of her chains before she jumped onto Ali'i and causing him to slide back an inch.

"How about now? Although I am in this state, I can still kill you," Cheetah said with a grin.

"That why didn't you?" Kamehameha asked looking into Cheetah's eyes as her claws were inches from his throat.

"You think I won't kill you?" Cheetah asked narrowing her eyes.

"You had a chance...but you wasted it," Kamehameha said causing her to smirk.

Just when she was about to open her mouth to reply, she suddenly found herself upside down with Kamehameha holding her left ankle and away from his throat.

"What just happened?" Cheetah asked with wide eyes.

"I am not here to hurt you Cheetah. You have not given me a reason to do anything to you...yet," Kamehameha replied before slowly pulling her close to allow her to lay in his arms like a bride.

"Carrying me like says something completely different," Cheetah teased while she brushed her hand against his chest.

"Say what you will...but my time is already limited as is," Kamehameha said walking toward the elevator.

"And why is that?" Cheetah asked while purring softly.

"I have important matters to deal with. That is all you need to know," Kamehameha answered as the elevator door closed.

As Kamehameha joined the other Leaguers, he handed off Cheetah to the officials with Diana looking at Cheetah being carried away.

"Is there something I should know about?" Diana asked turning her gaze to Kamehameha who looked down at her.

"What is there to know? I found her on the lowest floor chained up. All I did was unchain her and bring her to the authority," Kamehameha spoke before the wind started to gather around himself. "With Batman found, I have no other reason to be here any longer,"

"Where do you have to go?" Superman asked as Kamehameha closed his eyes.

"To complete a deal," Kamehameha answered as his form slowly started to fade away. "Wonder Woman...if you ever need help, you know where to find me."

Diana smiled and nodded her head as she watched her father fade into the wind leaving nothing but a single leaf falling to the ground.

-Themyscira-

Kamehameha appeared on the beaches of Themyscira being met with not only his wife but also his three sisters as well as his niece. Nalani held her daughter with worried eyes while Kamehameha looked at his wife who walked up to him.

"Welcome back," Hippolyta said with a soft smile.

"What is wrong? Why are you here Nalani?" Kamehameha asked.

"Fujin is growing impatient and asked me to check on you...with an envoy," Nalani spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Auē (what)?" Kamehameha asked while looking up in the sky to see a female soldier looking down at them before turning his gaze back over to Nalani. "Why are you holding Ha'ili'ili?"

"...because you were not here. He demanded that I bring his daughter back," Nalani said closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"She's tried to reason with him, but he would not have any of it. Because of your absence, Fujin moved the battle...from next week to today," Kalama said gripping her hands into fists.

"...so, your envoy is my escort?" Kamehameha asked while looking up at the soldier who was simply watching them.

" 'Ae (Yes). Only Ha'ili'ili and I can watch the fight take place," Nalani said looking over at Kamehameha.

"... then let's hele (go)," Kamehameha said while his wife stood there with a confident smile.

"Do not be late for dinner my king," Hippolyta said.

"I will try my queen," Kamehameha said glancing over his shoulder at her with a smile as well before turning and flying toward the envoy.

As soon as Kamehameha reached the envoy, she turned and flew off guiding Chief to the very center of the Pacific Ocean. There floated his nephew Sukai Senshi, general of the sky army and behind him floated thousands of soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Nalani demanded in which Sukai flew toward his mother and bowed his head to her in respect before slowly looking at Ha'ili'ili and smiled.

"Father was worried that you would not return so he ordered me to bring the sky army to retrieve Ha'ili'ili," Sukai answered with a smile before his eyes looked toward his uncle Kamehameha.

His gentle and caring nature quickly changing into that of a serious and cold warrior.

"So, you're the man my father told me about. The one who kidnapped my sister," Sukai asked side while glaring at Kamehameha.

"You've been misinformed," Kamehameha replied while gripping his hands into fists.

"And how would that be possible when my father's messenger was the one who told us what you were up to," Sukai asked raising his head slightly up while slowly unsheathing his katana.

"From what I can guess...your father's messenger was killed and replaced," Kamehameha said while bringing his hands together and beginning to slow his breathing down as he closed his eyes.

"Impossible. The only ones capable of finding a wind scout are those of the sky army," Sukai said with confidence and pride.

"There are other means for the wind to be found and killed," Kamehameha replied while swaying his hands up over his chest before bringing it down toward his belly.

"And what other ways are there?" Sukai asked pointing his katana at Kamehameha.

"...darkness has eyes and ears everywhere but Themyscira and the Watch Tower," Kamehameha said as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Enough of this chatter. Talking is useless I see...now I will talk with my blade!" Sukai shouted as he flew toward his uncle wielding his katana with both hands now.

Kamehameha stood there before he swayed his left hand to the right as he took a deep breath. Just as Sukai was in arm's length, Kamehameha brought his right hand to the tip in a means to redirect its sharp edge of the sword only to watch his hand pass through it. Narrowing his eyes, Kamehameha quickly moved his body and watched as the katana plunged into his left shoulder.

"My father was right. You are weak," Sukai said arrogantly until his view became blurred while looking up at the open blue sky. "...huh?"

"You should think before you attack...keiki kane (boy)," Kamehameha advised revealing since he could not move his nephew's blade, he simply redirected his right hand to bring up and against Sukai's chin.

Sukai broke from the daze to find his uncle had taken hold of his face while his left hand got hold of the handle of the katana. Seeing no other choice, he turned into the wind and abandoned his katana to phase out of Kamehameha's grasp. While he backed away from his uncle, Kamehameha closed his eyes and waited while pulling the sword out of his shoulder.

"Just like your makuahine (mother)," Kamehameha whispered before opening up his eyes and looking forward to see Sukai in mantis style.

"So, it comes down to hand to hand combat?" Sukai asked narrowing his eyes.

"...you were taught well by your father...but I would advise you to submit before this gets dangerous," Kamehameha warned causing Sukai's eyes to widen.

"You do not think I can win! I AM THE GENERAL OF THE SKY ARMY!" Sukai shouted while gripping his hands into fists.

"You are a general fighting a king. There is no shame in backing down from a fight you cannot win," Kamehameha said while raising his left hand shocking Sukai showing his wound had already healed.

"No...this fight is not one-sided!" Sukai shouted while looking down at his right hand and gripping an invisible object before another katana formed but this one made of complete darkness.

"Who gave you that blade?" Kamehameha asked gripping his hands into fists.

"Someone who said I could use this to defeat you!" Sukai shouted before flying toward Kamehameha while looking at him.

Kamehameha brought the blade of Fujin up against the katana of darkness but watched as Sukai's weapon started to extend into that of a Muramasa. With Sukai's weapon having a longer reach, Kamehameha brought the wind katana up in a means to block it but was easily split in half followed by giving Chief a deep gash across his enter chest.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my little sister!" Sukai shouted while raising the Muramasa overhead while gritting his teeth.

"Even kill ohana?" Kamehameha asked with rage already filling up in his eyes.

Sukai remained silent before shaking his head and bringing the Muramasa down on his uncle. The next thing Sukai felt was a heavy gust of wind sending him flying backward and into his army. His eyes caught sight of Kamehameha delivering a punch so powerful that it even created a brief hurricane that was focused on one point. While Kamehameha's wounds wound were healing, Sukai flew back toward him thinking it was nothing more than a fluke with both hands on the Muramasa on the handle while he thrust forward.

"You don't learn do you, Keiki Kane (boy)?" Kamehameha said before flying toward his nephew.

Sukai narrowed his eyes as he flew forward but watched as his uncle stretched his left arm out to have the Muramasa pierce through his hand down to his forearm. Kamehameha gritted his teeth to hold in the pain before shifting his body to have the blade miss his body and come out of his shoulder. This left Sukai wide open as Kamehameha brought his right fist to Sukai's gut knocking the air out of his gut and causing him to blackout on impact. With Sukai knocked out, he dropped the Muramasa toward the sea while Kamehameha took hold of his nephew to prevent him from falling to the sea under them.

"...I won Fujin. Now show yourself," Kamehameha shouted while looking up at the sky as it started to split in half revealing the Japanese God of the winds.

Fujin easily towered over them all before his form shrank to at least ten feet tall. The only attire he wore was for his lower region being only a leopard loincloth wrapped around his waist. He had green skin, as well as two horns, sticking out of his head with a long white silk bag carried on his shoulders.

"...Fujin," Nalani spoke with wide eyes as she looked at her husband.

"You will return my son as well as my daughter...or I will take you on personally. Believe me when I tell you this...Kamehameha...you won't win this fight," Fujin threatened causing Nalani's eyes to widen as well as Ha'ili'ili's.

"You never intended to call your army off," Kamehameha said while glaring at the god before him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: True Darkness

Kamehameha glared at Fujin while his army was preparing to charge toward Themyscira. Kalama did not wait as she launched herself into the air with her hair already turned to flames leaving a trail of fire behind her. While Kalama raced toward the army, Ali'ikai stood in front of her baby brother sighing softly.

" Ua wela ʻoe e like me ke kaikunāne o kāu aunty baby ... akā hiki iā ia ke lawelawe i ka pūʻali koa nona iho. A pau ka mea, lawe ʻo ia i ka puʻu lua iho ʻo ia (You are as hot-tempered as your aunty baby brother...but she can handle the army on her own. After all, she took on a volcano by herself,)" Ali'ikai said facing the ground.

"...the trials...how were you able to take them?" Kamehameha asked looking at Ali'ikai who faced her brother.

"We needed our gifts to access it," Ali'ikai admitted. "Until you reclaim ALL of your gifts baby brother you cannot take the trials,"

"I need all of them to do any of the trials?" Kamehameha asked with an annoyed tone.

"It is how it is brother. You are the one with the most gifts out of all his children," Ali'ikai answered while closing her eyes once more.

"...I lost them all when Pouliuli put me to sleep," Kamehameha admitted while gritting his teeth. "But in time I plan to travel the world in search of my gifts."

"You cannot find what is not there. If there is any place you must go to reclaim your gifts...you must travel within your thoughts. Pouliuli took your gifts but he could not send them away. He could only lock them within your mind," Ali'ikai spoke while walking to the ocean.

"Within myself?" Kamehameha questioned before looking up at the sky while gripping his hands into fists.

"While Kalama and Ali'ikai are dealing with the army, we will hold off Fujin," Nalani spoke walking beside Kamehameha watching as Kalama throws her nephew Sukai toward the ground who was already knocked out.

"He did not want to back down!" Kalama shouted before a large explosion took place followed by part of the sky army being knocked down into the sea.

"You think you can fight Fujin?" Nalani asked looking at Kamehameha.

"I beat Ares and his son. I am sure I can take on Fujin," Kamehameha answered only causing Nalani to shake her head.

"Ares is nothing compared to Fujin. Unlike Ares, Fujin does not manipulate rage or wars...he controls the wind," Nalani corrected before turning her gaze to her husband who only watched Kalama.

"I have faith in my ohana. We may not be able to defeat him but hopefully, we can hold him back long enough for the Olympians to take notice," Kamehameha spoke looking to his wife.

"Do you think that they will intervene?" Nalani asked before Hippolyta nodded her head.

"They will. I just don't know when...but just as you have faith in your family...I have faith in Hera," Hippolyta commented in which Kamehameha and Nalani nodded their heads.

"Are you okay with fighting your husband?" Kamehameha asked looking up at Fujin who was only watching as his troops were being wiped out by Kalama with every passing second.

"I cannot trust someone who would not only go against their word but threaten my family," Nalani spoke glaring at Fujin.

"What about Ha'ili'ili?" Kamehameha asked looking over his shoulder to see his niece watching Kalama hold the entire sky army by herself.

Nalani looked to her daughter before glancing over to Hippolyta.

"Can she fight?" Nalani asked as she looked back at her daughter.

"Yes, she can. Although she still has much to learn about her powers," Hippolyta answered earning a faint nod from Nalani.

"I can fight," Ha'ili'ili spoke up while moving to stand in front of her mother with her hands gripped into fists.

"Hippolyta says you are ready, but you have a long way to go before you can fight alongside us," Nalani admitted causing Ha'ili'ili to widen her eyes before slowly looking at the ground biting the bottom of her lips.

"Do not take it to heart. Your mother just doesn't want you to get hurt," Kamehameha spoke turning to face his niece.

"...but I'm ready," Ha'ili'ili spoke looking up at her uncle now with tears coming from her eyes.

"You say you are ready little one, but you are not. Do not rush into combat," Kamehameha said walking to Ha'ili'ili before placing his right hand on her head. "...you will be ready to prove your fighting capability in the future but right now we need you to stand with Hippolyta and fight alongside the amazons in case any of the soldiers get past Kalama and Ali'ikai,"

Ha'ili'ili looked up at the sky before turning to her uncle and nodding her head. Seeing her understand the situation a little better, Kamehameha brought his focus back up into the sky. No matter how many soldiers she dealt with, their numbers seemed endless like the sky itself.

"We have to attack Fujin now before Kalama tires out," Nalani spoke before swaying her hands around herself coating herself in a veil of wind along with her baby brother.

Fujin continued to watch as his endless army continued to clash against the might of Kalama. He clicked his tongue in annoyance at the pace his army was going to try and get to the amazon island Themyscira. Cracking his neck, he pulled a sack from behind him and aimed it at the island with narrowed eyes.

"This island will fall to the sky one way or another," Fujin commented with a smirk before he saw a fist form in front of him followed by it connecting with his head and sending him flying backward.

It did not take long before Fujin corrected himself in the air while looking to the fist that had hit him seeing Kamehameha and Nalani form in front of him. The king of the amazon flew in one place glaring at Fujin while bringing his left hand up to slap his chest.

"If you want to harm the island or those that live on it...you will have to kill me first!" Kamehameha shouted.

"...is that the same thing with you Nalani?" Fujin asked looking at his wife.

"Yes. I cannot love someone who goes back on their word and threatens the life of my ohana," Nalani answered gripping her hands into fists.

"You are not saying that. This is not you," Fujin spoke gritting his teeth before aiming the end of the sack of wind at Kamehameha and loosening his grip slightly.

Nalani quickly flew in front of her baby brother and placed her hand before she created a barrier of air just as a wild gust of wind slammed her shield. Kamehameha narrowed his eyes as Nalani placed her hands together and pushed forward splitting the current of air and allowing her baby brother to fly in the center and tackle Fujin. As the demigod crashed into Fujin, the two flew back before coming to a full stop where Fujin brought his knee into Kamehameha's gut followed by bringing his hands down on the king's back. This shot Kamehameha down to the sea before he turned his attention to his wife who was already in front of him with her left palm placed upon his chest.

"Do you remember how we first met..." Nalani started while looking into Fujin's eyes.

"Our fight lasted for days on end," Fujin continued. "...a fight I won,"

"Barely," Nalani replied with a smile before she brought her middle finger down and tapped his chest launching him back. "…when I fought you one on one…but this time is different. I am not alone,"

Fujin's eyes widened at the hint his wife gave as he looked over his shoulder seeing Kamehameha appearing behind him at full speed. The Amazon king was teleported by his sister Ali'ikai from the sea and into a portal Nalani made to appear charging at the Japanese wind god. Kamehameha had both of his arms stretched out as he broke through the sound barrier before finally crashing into Fujin launching him forward toward his wife. Nalani waited patiently with her hands placed inches away from one another to compress the air between her palms only to fire it straight toward Fujin. As the stream of air crashed into Fujin, he flew back toward Kamehameha but was suddenly directed up into the sky where the stream of air shifted into that of a Chinese dragon that opened its mouth and bite down on the deity.

"ENOUGH!" Fujin shouted pushing his arms outward stabilizing himself in midair while surrounding his form in a sphere of wind. "I will get my wife and children one way or another! Even if it is going to have to be by force!"

"What do you mean?" Nalani asked narrowing her eyes.

"You are being manipulated! Only I can bring you back!" Fujin replied while clapping his hands together and closing his eyes.

Nalani's eyes widened at the sight of her husband bringing his hands together as Fujin started to spin in a circle creating turbulence as well as a thin tornado. Kamehameha gritted his teeth before being engulfed by wind and appearing on the island shores of Themyscira while she flew in front of the tornado to fight against the tornado. Fujin's tornado quickly grew larger and larger with each passing second. This was a signal for Fujin's army to back off or be caught in the coming attack. The ohana gathered at the beachside seeing the large tornado now beginning to move toward Themyscira.

"Think you can take it kaikaina (sister)?" Kalama asked glaring at the tornado.

"Not alone," Nalani answered clapping her hands together.

Kalama and Ali'ikai nodded at this before they also clapped their hands together. Kamehameha could only watch as he stood there unable to do anything as his three sisters fired a stream of elements into the tornado slowing down its advance.

"That's enough," Athena called out as she flew into the tornado and knocked Fujin out of it canceling the tornado and stream of elements from the ohana.

Fujin flipped backward and floated inches off the surface of the sea glaring at Athena.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Fujin demanded while gritting his teeth.

"I should be asking the same thing. You would declare war on my mother's land?" Athena countered welding her spear in her right hand and shield in her left.

"That demigod! Kamehameha! He has taken my wife as well as my daughter before manipulating their minds! I wish nothing than to take them back...even if I must use force!" Fujin answered gripping his hands into fists.

"...Kekahi mea hewahewa (Something is wrong)," Kamehameha whispered in which Nalani looked to her baby brother.

"He aha kou manaʻo (What do you mean)?" Nalani whispered.

"

Ke uʻi nei wau iā ia a ua paʻa kā mākou I nā maka, ua ʻike wau I ke ʻano kilokilo iā ia. I kona noʻonoʻo (When I crashed into him and we locked eyes, I felt a hint of magic on him. On his mind,)" Kamehameha admitted keeping his eyes on Fujin.

"Kau make (You mean)..." Nalani spoke looking up at her husband.

"E kāohi ʻia ana ʻo ia (He is being controlled)," Kamehameha finished. "

ʻO ka mea e pale aku iā ia, ʻaʻohe ʻōkuhi I ka maalea. He poe akamai loa ia (Whoever is controlling him is no amateur in magic either. They are very skilled),"

"What are you saying?" Hippolyta asked standing by her husband.

"Fujin is being controlled by magic," Kamehameha answered.

"...how can we free him?" Hippolyta asked looking up at the Japanese god of the wind.

"I do not know. The only thing I can think of is knocking him out...but none of us have that power," Kamehameha said gritting his teeth.

"Not alone," Nalani spoke placing her hand on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"kaikaina (Sister)?" Kamehameha questioned as he felt his body grow lighter and faster.

Kalama saw this and looked at Ali'ikai who nodded her head. The two smiled and walked over to their brother to place their hands on his shoulder and chest while closing their eyes. Kamehameha's eyes widen as he could feel a surge of mana fill his body. He grew stronger and his time around him started to slow down.

"Free my husband," Nalani whispered into Kamehameha's ear before the three siblings pulled their hand back just as he disappeared.

-With Athena and Fujin-

"You have no right to get in my way, Athena. My business is with Kamehameha and the island," Fujin argued.

"Do not tell me what is and is not my business when you threaten to harm my mother's people. You may not know it so I will tell you, Themyscira is under my mother's protection. And so long as she rules alongside father, no harm will befall Themyscira and the amazons," Athena spoke narrowing her eyes.

"Then give my wife and daughter back! Do that and I will return to my home without and delay," Fujin spoke straightening out his posture with his hands by his sides.

"Do they wish to leave?" Athena asked tilting her head.

"No...but they are being controlled! I will not leave without them!" Fujin shouted while getting into a fighting position causing Athena to prepare herself as well.

"You would declare war on the Olympian gods over misinformation?" Athena questioned.

"How would you know?! From what I know, you have never felt the warmth of a man. Athena the Virgin Goddess," Fujin spat while gritting his teeth.

Before Athena could reply, Kamehameha appeared in front of Fujin with his right fist tucked back. Athena and Fujin's eyes widen in surprise as Kamehameha brought his right fist to Fujin's forehead knocking him backward causing him to skip along with water's surface. Kamehameha panted heavily as his right arm was glowing crimson red like magma, yet his shoulder was aqua like the sea with an aura of air around it preventing the heat from escaping his one limb.

"Kamehameha?" Athena asked slowly dropping her guard and looking to where Fujin was now floating.

"It is good to see you again Kumu. Mahalo for helping us earlier," Kamehameha said turning to face Athena and bow his head in respect.

"Where did this strength come from student?" Athena asked looking Kamehameha with a soft chuckle.

"Ohana," Kamehameha answered causing the goddess to blink. "Family. This strength, although temporary, came from my family."

"I see. So why did you knock out Fujin?" Athena asked looking over to Fujin again.

"He was being manipulated by a spell and so I had to knock him out," Kamehameha answered looking back at Fujin as his nephew Sukai flew in front of him with his hand placed over his head.

"What...happened?" Sukai asked looking at his uncle confused as if he had woken from a bad dream.

"You were also under a spell..." Kamehameha answered looking at his nephew. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"...I don't...remember. All I remember seeing was darkness followed by the sound of laughter. The next thing I see is darkness...after that, I wake up floating in the sea looking up at the sky away from home,"

"Take your father's home nephew. Your mother will explain everything once I finish talking with her," Kamehameha said bringing his right hand to his shoulder.

"...Hai," Sukai said nodding his head before flying over to father and picking him up along with a few soldiers descending to help take their god home.

With the sky army and Japanese Wind god returning home, Kamehameha sighed heavily and turned to completely face Athena.

"Again...mahalo for helping us Athena," Kamehameha said bowing his head once more.

"You are still my greatest student Kamehameha. I will not have you meet your end so soon when you have much to accomplish in the future," Athena replied before flying back to Mount Olympus.

Kamehameha raised his head meaning to ask Athena a question but found she was no longer there already. Sighing at this, he looked at the sea before shaking his head and flying back to the beach shore with his right arm shifting back to normal.

"Your husband...and your son were being controlled by powerful magic," Kamehameha admitted while crossing his arms over his chest. "I sent your son and his father home to rest. You may have to return home and check on them."

"Why would someone use magic on my husband and son? What do they have to gain from this?" Nalani asked confused.

"...a distraction," Kamehameha answered with widened eyes before taking out the wind pearl in which he faded away to regroup with the Justice League members int he watchtower.

-With Morgaine Le Fay-

Le Fay looked at her hand mirror filled with some of her warriors before the sound of laughter surrounded her. Her son Mordred clung to his mother's leg looking around filled with fear. The sorceress raised her hands but stopped as a shadowy blade pressed against her neck.

"Move anymore and death follows you," Lanakila spoke appearing in front of Morgaine with his right hand aimed at her.

"You think this will be enough to kill me?" Morgaine asked narrowing her eyes.

"I never said it was your death that follows Morgaine," Lanakila spoke looking at her son.

What she saw was Mordred's neck surrounded by blades.

"Makua kane told us your biggest weakness..." Lanakila spoke narrowing his eyes. "Move...or even whisper a single letter and your son dies,"

"If you kill him then I will kill you...but slowly,"' Morgaine warned now glaring at Lanakila.

"We are only here because makua kane wishes to speak with you...personally," Lanakila spoke closing his eyes and bowing his head as well as going down on one knee.

The shadow around her neck faded as a figure took form behind her. A heavy sigh was heard behind her as a tall pitch-black figure walked in front of her. Morgaine looked at the figure seeing it was a tall slender male wearing a cloak that reminded her of the reaper himself. As the figure stopped in front of her, he raised his right hand slightly and swayed his pointing finger dismissing the blades around Mordred's neck. Once the blade was gone, Mordred panted heavily before looking up at the figure about to shout at him but stopped dead in his tracks. What Mordred saw was nothing but emptiness as well as death.

"Much better," The figure spoke while placing his hands behind his back. "I never thought I was going to see another sorceress more powerful than a mortal in eons,"

"And who might you be?" Morgaine asked as the figure started to walk around her.

"To you, it is Dystopia. That over there is my eldest son Lanakila...or Conquest in English since not many know of the Pacific language," Dystopia spoke with a chuckle. "Before you think about it, we are not here. Both of what you see before you is nothing more than puppets,"

"This is what you mean by personally?" Morgaine questioned while looking over to Lanakila causing Dystopia to chuckle.

"This is the best anyone gets from me...but if you want, I can make a personal appearance if you'd like," Dystopia asked stopping right in front of her with a long white grin forming on his face.

"Please. I would so wish to meet you face to face," Morgaine spoke narrowing her eyes.

"Very well," Dystopia spoke as he sank into the ground along with Lanakila. "Join us,"

Morgaine tilted her head slightly in confusion before Mordred was pulled into his own shadow. This caused the sorceress to quickly look to her soon with wide eyes until she felt her ankles get grabbed and pulled into her shadow now.

-Shadow Realm-

Morgaine opened her eyes and looked around seeing that she was alone. She brought her hands to her chest in an attempt to create a seeking spell but found nothing.

"You will not find your son Morgaine. He is not here...well...at least this shadow verse. Your boy is currently with my children. Now if you do not want any harm to befall him, I would suggest you do not do anything too hasty," Dystopia spoke as a ten-foot-tall male appeared in front of her with a toned body and wearing a Malo.

This was the real Dystopia in his realm, one many could not even dream of fighting him in. All that could be seen was eyes, mouth, and Malo that he wore due to them being white and glowing. Dystopia sighed heavily before turning to face Morgaine who stood there glaring at him.

"Do not worry. They will not harm him...but then again you could make me return your son," Dystopia said with a grin.

Morgaine did not hesitate to cast her spell to steal his youth but widened her eyes as her beams phased through his form.

"You are indeed powerful in the ways of magic Morgaine...but not as powerful as my wife," Dystopia spoke snapping his fingers causing chains to wrap around her form while a rune slammed into her chest locking her in place and preventing her from using magic.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Morgaine demanded as she tried to break out of her shackles.

"To show you how powerless you are in my realm," Dystopia answered with a chuckle before swaying his right hand to the side causing the shackles and runes to fade like dust in the wind. "Now...shall we begin our discussion?"

"...what...discussion?" Morgaine asked bringing her hands to her neck.

"Of our alliance of course," Dystopia spoke with a chuckle as he swayed his hand creating a seat for himself and Morgaine.

"What do you have to gain from this...alliance?" Morgaine spoke before she also sat down.

"My help," Dystopia answered.

"And why would I need your help?" Morgaine asked with a raised brow.

"Simple. You are not thinking big enough for your son," Dystopia answered. "Why give your son just a kingdom to rule...when he can have the world in the palm of his hands?"

Morgaine pondered the thought for a few seconds before laughing softly.

"And what do you get out of this...alliance?" Morgaine asked tilting her head slightly.

"Your help of course. You help me with my tasks and in turn, I will help you with yours," Dystopia answered with a shrug of his shoulders before leaning forward. "So...do we have a deal?"

"No," Morgaine replied before standing up from her seat while looking down at Dystopia. "I have no reason to claim the world for my son when a kingdom is all he wants. In time the world will be his but for now, all he wishes for is his kingdom."

"Then shall we make a wager?" Dystopia asked as he stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"A wager?" Morgaine asked narrowing her eyes.

"If you succeed with your plans then my family, as well as myself, will serve you for all eternity. And being as we are ageless, you would have gained loyal subjects bond by the deal," Dystopia started while he walked around her.

"...and if I fail?" Morgaine asked watching Dystopia as he chuckled.

"You will accept my alliance," Dystopia said while stopping in front of her.

"That's all you wish to gain from this little wager?" Morgaine asked with a raised brow.

"I know you will not hold your word against such a wager...even if we seal it by blood. Having you as an ally is more than enough," Dystopia spoke bringing his hand out for her to shake.

"Eternal servants for the wager of an alliance...very well. You have yourself a wager...Dystopia," Morgaine said while bringing her hand up to shake his.

As her hand wrapped around Dystopia's, a bind formed around their wrists creating a contract from pure magic and darkness.

"With this, the wager is set. Good Luck...Morgaine. You're going to need it. And just to let you know...we will always be watching," Dystopia spoke before Morgaine was engulfed in darkness only for it to fade. "Stupid human,"

-Mordred's Palace-

Kamehameha appeared in the palace of Modred's Palace to see the Justice league already in a battle against a sorceress as well as Martian Manhunter. He watched as Wonder Woman and Flash hid behind a pillar form a child that was shooting beams of magic form the palm of his hands. Seeing this, Kamehameha flew over and took hold of the boy's hands before raising his hands over his head.

"What is happening?" Kamehameha demanded while looking around.

"Release my son," Morgaine spoke raising her hands to Kamehameha and fired her beam of magic.

Seeing the beam of magic, Kamehameha narrowed his eyes and raised his foot and slammed it into the ground lifting the ground and using it as a shield. As the magic crashed into the makeshift wall of stone, he kicked the floor at her and watched as Morgaine swatted it out of the way.

"And who might you be?" Morgaine asked glaring at the demigod.

"Ali'i," Kamehameha answered briefly.

"You have a familiar aura about you...demigod," Morgaine whispered. "Not as dark as the one I met personally but still..."

This caused Kamehameha's eyes to widen before gripping his hands into fists.

"...Pouliuli..." Kamehameha hissed while gritting his teeth.

"So that is his name. I'll be sure to remember it next time we meet," Morgaine replied before the sound of Etrigan was heard by the two followed by J'onn walking toward Morgaine holding a strange stone.

Morgaine turned her attention to the stone with her hand outstretched to receive the object. Seeing that alone made Kamehameha dash toward Martian Manhunter and take the object from him.

"Return that to me!" J'onn called flying toward Kamehameha.

He watched the martian carefully before narrowing his eyes and raised his hand to grab his face. Before J'onn made contact with the hand of Kamehameha, he phased through him. Upon phasing through Kamehameha's body, he became physical once more and brought his fist down toward the warriors head. The next thing he saw was a blur before finding himself flat on the ground.

"Why do you want this item?" Kamehameha asked looking Martian Manhunter with narrowed eyes.

"That belongs to my son," Morgaine spoke glaring at Kamehameha before firing a large fireball toward the warrior.

Kamehameha looked at the oncoming fireball with wide-eyes before time stopped with the warrior finding himself standing on the surface of the pacific sea. Scanning his surroundings, he raised his hand that held the item to find that it was no longer there. Narrowing his eyes, he continued to look around until the water in front of him shifted before eight tentacles sprang from the sea.

"Ua poina iā ʻoe I kou mau keikikāne (You have forgotten your ways nephew,)" The octopus spoke which Kamehameha looked upon with wide eyes.

" ʻAnakē (Uncle)?" Kamehameha whispered before the octopus moved closer to warrior and turned pitch black.

"Hoʻomaopopo I ka hoahānau. Me kou ʻohana a mau loa pū me ʻoe (Remember nephew. Your family is always with you)," Kanaloa whispered before Kamehameha found himself in front of the large fireball.

Seeing it near inches from hitting him, Kamehameha turned his back to face the fireball. His entire back was covered by a black tattoo that resembled not just a cape but the open ocean as well.

"Kanaloa," Kamehameha whispered as his cape materialized on his back and completely dispelling the fireball.

Morgaine's eyes widened at this before narrowing her eyes and firing a stream of magic at the cape only for it to meet the same conclusion as the fireball. Kamehameha raised the artifact over his head to allow Morgaine to see it before crushing it in his grasp.

"No!" Morgaine spoke as her son ran over to his mother.

"...have we...lost..." Mordred asked looking up at his mother.

"Only this battle my son...there will be more to come in due time," Morgaine answered while looking down at her right hand seeing a black mark take form. "And next time...we will have help,"

Morgaine swayed her hands causing herself and her son to fade away leaving the Justice League and Kamehameha alone. With the coast being clear, Kamehameha swayed his hand back causing his cape to sink into his back once more becoming that of a tattoo. Seeing Morgaine had fled, he looked down at J'onn and placed his hand out to help him up.

"Father!" Wonder Woman spoke before flying over to Kamehameha.

"What was that?" Flash asked while looking at his back.

"One of four gifts given to me by my ohana," Kamehameha answered while glancing over his shoulder with a smile.

"Cool gift. You think they'd make me one?" Flash asked with a smile.

"You would have to earn it. And since they are not here...it will be impossible," Kamehameha admitted looking at Flash before turning to look at Diana who took hold of J'onn to help him stay on his feet.

"What kind of cape allows you to dispel the magical power of Morgaine?" Etrigan questioned while walking up to Kamehameha.

"One bestowed upon me by one of four gods," Kamehameha answered just as the castle started to shift back to its original state.

"Hmm, such a thing would have been handy a few hours ago!" Etrigan complained in which Kamehameha faced him while narrowing his eyes.

"It is wise not to pick a fight you will not win...demon. I have my reasons for not being here when I could have been," Kamehameha replied before looking to Diana. "Themyscira was at the risk of being invaded. With the help of Athena, we were able to push the invaders back...even though it was troubling,"

"Troubling?" Flash asked blinking his eyes.

"It was as if it was all planned out. If it was not for the invasion I would not be here now," Kamehameha replied looking where Morgaine was with narrowed eyes.

"You mean someone helped you?" Batman asked. "Who?"

"Who else? My older brother..." Kamehameha answered looking at Batman.

"What makes you so sure?" Diana asked blinking her eyes.

"A gut feeling," Kamehameha said gritting his teeth. "A bad one at that,"

/To be continued...


End file.
